No One Sits Alone
by elisesdean
Summary: It's the holiday one. It was originally intended as a one-shot, but on request, I continued. It's a look at the lives of doctors Allison Cameron and Remy Hadley through each of the holidays.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This one is a little..off. I usually try to stick to the story line, but I'm changing some of it up for this one; mainly just the Remy wanting kids thing, but that's it…Anyways…let's just move on to the story.**

It was Valentine's Day. Remy didn't really care about the holiday; when she had a certain someone she would celebrate it sure, but she never really cared about it one way or another.

She saw Cameron walking into the cafeteria at the end of the day, and wondered how she was not ambushed by some guy to go out with him or giving her flowers or chocolates or jewelry. She knit her brows together and cocked her head as she watched the divorced blonde's retreating form.

Ever since the divorce and the neither of them actually leaving the hospital thing, Remy and her had started talking. They were actually rather friendly with each other; Remy would indeed call her her friend.

She jut her jaw to the side and followed her in the cafeteria. Allison sat down at a table near the window and opened up a magazine. Remy walked over to the table's edge and stared at her.

When Allison looked up, she started talking, "What are you doing here all by yourself?" She smiled.

"Wh—What?" She smiled at the brunette.

"First of all…your sitting alone—which no one should ever do. Second, you're sitting alone…on Valentine's Day!" She emphasized the last two words, but she said in a way that showed her true indifference to the day.

"Oh…" She grinned as she looked down at the magazine and shut it, then looked back up, "Yeah…" She looked to the right then back up again, "What's wrong with sitting alone?" She was beginning to feel self-conscious.

"Well…" She looked up as she thought about it, "Nothing is really that wrong with sitting alone, but eating alone is just a crying shame." She rested her weight on only one of her legs.

"Who said I was eating alone?" She faced the standing doctor and crossed her legs.

"No one, but the way you oh-so-subtly looked to the cafeteria then back to me told me that you were going to go get food soon." She smirked as she crossed her arms, "So, why are you here all alone? I would think that out of everyone in the hospital, you would have a hot date…"

She laughed a little as she thought of an answer, "Yeah…yeah, no I don't…have a hot date…" She pursed her lips and patted a small beat on top of her magazine.

"Really? Why?" Thirteen actually looked curious.

"Um…I guess no one wants to date a recently divorced woman…" She looked around, "What about you? Why are you over here talking to me when you could be on some kind of fantastic date with one of your many admirers…" She smirked when the brunette turned away then back to her.

"Dr. Cameron, I have no idea what you're talking about…I rarely celebrate Valentine's Day, and if I do, it's because it's someone special." She gave the blonde one of her charming smiles.

"So…no one special this year then?" Allison was grinning still.

"Not yet anyway…but it's only February, I still got ten months." She shrugged as she thought about taking her statement back, but decided to change it a little, "I mean…there is this one girl that I like, but I'm pretty sure there's no way I can have her…I don't think she's ready to be in a relationship yet, let alone one with a woman."

"Oh." Allison said; Remy nodded her 'What can you do?' nod as the blonde continued, "That's unfortunate." Remy just shrugged at this, "So…you're not doing anything tonight? Not even trying to get this girl to understand your feelings, or anything?"

Remy stuttered for a second, "Yeah, uh..that—that…Are you going to ask me to sit down with you so that you seem like there's something wrong with you?"

Allison smirked at her, not really noticing her lack of answering, "Sure go ahead…I mean, it would be weirder if we were both sitting alone at different tables…" She trailed off as Remy took a seat.

"Yes, that it would be." She turned to put her back half on the chair and half on the windowed wall, then put her elbow on the table and the back of the chairs casually, "So…good read?" She nodded to the magazine.

"Oh," Allison looked down, "No, not really. Just trying to pass the time, you know…avoid going to an empty apartment…"

"Oh, yeah?…" Remy raised her brows. When Allison nodded, Remy asked her next question, "So, you're off the clock then…?" Another nod came from the blonde, "Well…you want to get out of here?" She asked, sitting straight forward.

"And do what?" She asked.

"I don't know..go and get some real food from a hopefully cleared out by now restaurant?" She paused momentarily to take a breath, "I'm starving, and I do not like this food."

Allison thought about it for a moment, even though there wasn't really a lot to think about, "Sure." She shrugged and stood up.

Remy hopped up quickly, "Okay, awesome. I just need to get my jacket from the locker room."

"Okay, I need to grab mine and my purse from my office. I'll meet you in the gathering?" She raised her brows.

"Yeah, I'll be there in like two minutes." She smiled and walked to the elevators as Cameron nodded and made for her office.

_Oh my God. I'm going out with Allison Cameron…on Valentine's Day no less._ Remy thought as she went inside the locker room. She opened her locker, traded coats and grabbed her keys with her attached wallet, clipping them to her stylish—yet professional—dark jeans, and turned around. Right across from her locker was Chase's. _Stupid Chase. I'm glad I didn't see him today; otherwise I'd have to listen to the 'Cameron started our relationship today' story. No. Actually she didn't start a relationship with you, she started a re-lay-me-ship with you, and you took her up on it because you were tired of fucking your hand…stupid asshole._ She shook her head to get Chase out of her mind and Cameron back in as she walked out of the elevator and saw her in the gathering. _Oh, she's so pretty. __She hasn't changed since you saw her to minutes ago__…So pretty._

She walked over to Allison, "Hey, so..are you ready?"

"Yeah." Came the blonde's response.

"Where do you want to go? I'm kind of in the mood for Mexican food…" Remy trailed off.

"Oh, I know a great place; don't worry about driving, I can drive because I'll have to drive by the hospital again to get home anyways…" Allison said as Remy opened the door for her. "Thank you."

"Sure, so where is this place?" Remy asked as she followed the blonde to her black Honda Civic.

"It's just a couple miles west." Allison answered as she unlocked the car.

"Oh! Oh, oh! The one that makes it's own tortillas?" Remy got excited.

"Yes!"

"Yes, I love that place." Remy gave her approval as they set off.

Allison reached to turn on her iPod, but thought better of it, "Um…what kind of music do you listen to?"

"I don't know, why?" Remy asked.

"You don't know what kind of music you listen to?" Allison was confused.

"Well…I mean…I listen to music that most people don't listen to…So, generally, I let the other people I'm with decide what to listen to, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm the same way?" Allison nodded as she pulled out of the parking spot and headed to the street.

"Really? What do you listen to?" Remy had a small grin growing on her face.

"." Allison mumbled.

"What?" Remy got closer to her, "I didn't quite get that?"

"Soundtracks and musicals and country…" Allison rolled her eyes and waited for the scrutiny to begin.

Remy smirked as she looked at her, then down to the iPod that was in the cup holder, then back to Allison. She grabbed it and unlocked it, plugged it in and pushed play. The speakers were rather soft, so she turned it up to hear Shania Twain say "Let's go girls."

Remy started laughing, and Allison turned bright red as she tried to grab her iPod away from the younger doctor, but Remy would have none of it. She grabbed Allison's hand to keep it from trying to take the device, and turned her head sharply from the road to look at the blonde woman, "I'm going out tonight; I'm feeling alright. Gonna let it all hang out." She let Allison retract her hand and started dancing in her seat as she sang with the song, "Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice, yeah, I wanna..scream and shout." She turned back to the road for the sigh, "Hhu," then turned back to the blonde, trying to get her to let her freak flag fly…or at least not feel embarrassed for liking 90s country…there's nothing wrong with that. "Come on Cameron! Have a little fun! Pretend like I'm not here!" Then she started singing again, "I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good time.—COME ON!" She said during the small rest, "The best thing about being a woman…"

Allison opened her mouth and the words started flowing out, "Is the prerogative to have a little fun."

"YEAH!" Remy cheered and joined her in singing.

"Oh, oh, oh go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts-short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction. Color my hair-do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman!"

They sang/screamed the rest of the way to the restaurant. It wasn't very crowded at all, which is what they were hoping for. They were seated immediately, and the waiter quickly came over to take their orders.

"Hello ladies, how are you this Valentine's Day?" She asked.

"Good." They said at the same time.

"And yourself?" Allison asked, ever the polite one.

"I'm doing well!" She had a smile.

"Today, we're doing a couples special if you would like to try that, or—"

They both cut her off, "No, no, no…"

Remy gestured between the two of them, "We're not together…" She trailed off.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized, "You just seem..very together." She smiled, "Well, I made this awkward, so…sorry for that, but can I get you two something to drink?"

"Just water, thanks." Allison said, willing her skin to be any other color but bright pink from embarrassment.

"Uhh, could I get a sprite?" Remy looked at her.

"Sure, I'll be right back with those and to take your order, if you need anything, my name is Rachel." She smiled as she walked away.

Remy turned to Allison, who was looking anywhere but her, "Well at least she's honest." She said when Allison finally made eye contact.

Allison forced a laugh out, but she knew Remy knew she was uncomfortable, "Haha, yes she is."

Remy sighed and smiled at her, then looked anywhere but her direction. An awkward silence fell over them.

"So…" Allison pursed her lips together.

"So…" Remy looked at her.

"Any interesting cases?" Allison asked.

"No, not really…" She scrunched her face, trying to think, "Well…no." She looked back at her, "How about you? Any fun in the ER?"

"Well..there was a bus accident this morning…that was fun."

"Oh." Remy said in an interested tone. "Well that sounds like it would be fun."

Another silence the only break being when the waitress took their orders.

Remy looked at her, and found Allison crunching on one of the chips already looking at her. "So," The blonde said, "What do you do for fun?"

"Haven't you heard?" Remy looked at her as she stirred her soda with her straw. Allison gave her a look, "I'm Thirteen, the bisexual doctor. I go to bars and pick up women because I like the challenge. I do drugs on occasion so that I have some control in my life…"

Allison eyed her, "I asked you what you do for fun, not your rumors…believe me, I know how wrong they can be…"

"Really? Which are your rumors that are wrong?" Remy got a little interested.

"After I answer, you have to answer…" Allison pointed at her to tell her she meant business, "Okay," She shifted to get a little more comfortable, "I'm Allison Cameron. I feel for every patient I encounter. I'm too nice for my own good. I sleep with every member of the staff so I can get ahead or get promoted. I'm so in love with House that I entered into a loveless marriage so that there would be some chance of him ruining it and we could finally be together. I left my husband and the hospital to get away and I came back because I missed one or the other too much…that last part might have been true, but I'm pretty sure that we all know which that was…"

"I don't think you sleep with members of the staff to get ahead." Remy said as she put her hand on top of the other woman's then took it away.

"I think you do do the things you mentioned for the reasons you mentioned—"

"Wow thanks." Remy looked off to the side a little mad that that is how she thought of her.

"But…I don't think you want to. I think you've just gotten into this rut and you don't know how to work your way out. You want to, but you don't know how…" She was staring into the brunette's eyes.

Remy swallowed nothing as she looked back at her, "Very good." She looked away.

The conversation continued throughout their meal, and when the check came, Remy insisted on paying.

"You were not supposed to do that! That's not the reason I agreed to some with you…" Allison gave her a look that told Remy how serious she was.

"It's not a big deal." Remy shrugged, "Besides, the fact that you agreed to come to dinner with me is more than enough incentive for me to pay…" She gave her charming grin.

Allison relented after that smile was flashed to her, and as they made their way out to the car, Remy made a fool of herself.

Allison's car was right next to another exactly like it. Remy walked around to the one she thought was the right car and waited for her to unlock it. She looked over the top of it to see Allison getting in the other one. Remy casually walked around the car to the right passenger side door, and got in.

Allison was biting her lips, trying not to smile. She looked at the brunette, "It's okay. I didn't see that." She was grinning.

"Oh…Good. I wouldn't want to have embarrassed myself there." Remy smiled back at her.

"So…" Allison moved to change the subject, "What so you think about kids?" Allison asked as she turned on her car and the music back down so the conversation could continue.

"Oh…I don't know." Remy looked at her feet, "I mean, I've never let myself have an opinion about them because…well…I shouldn't have an opinion on them..I shouldn't reproduce."

Allison gave her a look, "I bet you have kids. I bet you're really good with kids too."

"I don't think I will, but it really depends on who I'm with." Remy said as she looked back to the blonde.

Allison nodded as she turned back to the road. It was pretty silent as they made their way to the parking lot of PPTH. Allison decided to speak again, "I just…I can really see you having kids…I really can."

Remy smirked and looked away then back to her, "I don't know…It's like I said before, it really just depends on who I'm with…And I really shouldn't reproduce…"

"Hey, there are other ways to have kids…you don't have to have them come out of your vagina…" Allison said quite bluntly.

Remy didn't know what to say to that. She coughed on the air she was breathing, "Wow, well…okay. Thank—thanks for that. I mean, I was always thinking that if I ever went down the kids route, I'd adopt…or have my lover do the insemination thing." She prattled on, "I mean, I think between the two of us, you'd be the one to have a kid…not me…you'd be a really good mom too."

"Yeah?...That's…sweet." Allison said, getting out of the car to look at Remy as she walked to her car, "Hey." Allison called over to her.

"Yeah?" Remy looked at her.

"Would you…would you want to come to my place and watch a movie or something?" Allison asked.

"Sure." Remy smiled, "I'll follow you over."

"Okay." She said as she grinned and fell back into her seat. She bit her lip then pulled out to the parking lot.

They made their way back and into the apartment, and Allison went to pop some popcorn after telling Remy to pick out a movie. Remy looked at her movie selection, then to the rented movies that were on Allison's coffee table.

"Hey. Have you watched any of these on the coffee table?" She called to the blonde.

"Uhh…no. I've been meaning to, just haven't gotten around to them yet…thank God for Netflix…it's the cheapest way for me to see movies…" She called back.

Remy only laughed in response as she put one of the movies in.

Allison laughed as she saw the menu come up, "Wow, really?"

"I'm a fan of irony…and full cast movies." She said as she plopped onto the couch.

Allison put the popcorn on Remy's lap, "I don't know why I fixed this, I'm still so full from dinner."

"Well what makes you think I can eat?" Remy asked as she set the bowl in front of her and took a huge handful then leaned back. Allison gave her a raised brow, "Well…it was there." She shrugged.

Allison laughed as she pushed play and sat down next to her. Throughout the movie, Allison got very close to Remy. So close that Remy had summoned the strength to put her arm around the blonde, and when that happened, Allison got even closer.

The last line was approaching, and Remy knew she wasn't gonna be able to resist it. She spoke along with the narrator, "Let's. Get. Naked."

That made Allison laugh heartily, "Oh, that was so cute!" She said as she sat up and stretched her arms over her head, "Oh! Bloopers!" They watched them go through, she liked a certain one above them all, "Oh, I loved that Julia Roberts Rodeo Drive one…I love it when celebrities reference themselves." She had a grin on her face, then yawned a big yawn.

Remy smiled and patted the blonde's leg as she got up, "Yeah? I'm glad I'm not the only one." She smiled, "Well. I should leave. It's getting late." She started heading for the door.

"Oh, okay." Allison got off the couch and followed her. "Hey." She paused when Remy turned around outside her door, "Thanks for not letting me sit alone." She smiled an innocent smile, "Maybe you could do that again?—A lot more I mean?"

Remy knit her brows in confusion during the last part, "Sure." She smiled. She patted the wall, wanting to say something, but not knowing where to go, "Well…I'll see you tomorrow Allison."

Allison had completely noticed the use of her first name, but waited for her to turn away, "Hey." She said again.

"Yeah?" Remy turned back around.

Allison took the step to her and grabbed her face, then kissed her. She let their mouths duel for a moment or two before pulling away, "Maybe when…Next time, you don't let me sit by myself, maybe you could sit on the same side as me..assuming that I'm sitting at a booth that will allow that..you know like couples do?"

Remy smiled a closed mouth but over the moon elated smiled, "I…I…I can do that." She said as she looked at Allison's perfect lips.

Allison grinned back at her, "Good." She turned to go back in her apartment, "Oh…and by the way. The girl that you like? She's ready for a relationship…with a woman. Are you up for that?" She couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah." Remy closed the distance and kissed her again.

They both pulled away breathless.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Remy sighed out.

"See you tomorrow." Allison spoke in a barely there tone.

**AN: It's hot off the press. Let me know if you like it! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, I know I said I was going to try a one shot, but I guess it's just not in my blood…mainly I'm continuing this on request. A certain anonymous request with the name of Frompoland had asked if I were willing to continue….Well, Frompoland, there was no way to contact you, so finally, many weeks later, actually a week later than I anticipated, here is a continuation. I figure what I'll do with this one is celebrate the holidays I know about until we get back to Valentine's Day next year…or I'll just start a new round…anyways, now we have St. Patty's Day.**

For the past few weeks, Allison and Remy had been sitting together during lunch and dinner…and breakfast, and sleeping together in the nights… They had been hiding their basking of being a new couple, but they were really, really happy. They weren't so much trying to keep their relationship a secret so much as trying to not make a big deal about it.

Allison had just finished suturing a patient and was feeling a rumbling in her stomach. When she looked at the clock she saw that it was time for her lunch with Remy and quickly made her way to the cafeteria in all her pink scrubbed glory.

She couldn't see Remy anywhere, so she went ahead and got in a line to grab some food. She assumed that Remy was doing something for House's current case, and probably couldn't come. Still, she held her phone in her pocket, waiting on the confirmation text that she was right.

As she was moving along in line, she felt arms wrap around her and a kiss dropped to her shoulder, and just as quickly as the feelings came, they were gone. Allison was in mid turn to see the face of her hugger when she felt a pinch on her bottom.

"Ow!" She yelped as quietly as possible and turned to face the hugger with stern eyes, "Hey now! What's that about? I mean, I liked the first part, but the last part hurt my bum." She sounded like a small child and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Oh, it did not hurt…it was a love pinch." Remy said…they had danced around the 'L' word…love not lesbian…but they have yet to actually say it yet…they imply it, like Remy just did ever so subtly, but they have yet to say the words, 'I love you' to each other.

"A love pinch, huh?" Allison looked at the taller woman with a grin, "Why was I so lucky?"

"Well, Dear, you're not wearing green." Remy said, "It's St. Patty's Day."

"It is not!" Allison spoke disbelievingly.

"Yuh huh!" Now it was the brunette's turn to not act her age, "Is so!"

Allison raised her brows, "Yuh huh? Is so?" She repeated the words so Remy could here them and stared at her as she paid for their meals—they switched off every meal. "Thank you." She said to the cashier as she took her change and her tray.

Remy followed in step with Allison. She sat there and looked at her seriously, "What's your point?" She asked after Allison gave her and 'Are you serious?' look.

"You act like a child sometimes." She said with a bit of a smirk on her face as she looked away and popped a fry in her mouth.

"No." Remy started in a tone that said I'm going to prove you wrong, but still prove you right, "You act like a child sometimes, I act like my number…'s age..girl—A thirteen year old." She shook her head as she tried to fix what she tried to say.

"Okay…sure most of the time, but you just pinched me! That is child-like behavior." Allison argued.

"Nuh uh, it's not! It's anybody behavior on St. Patty's Day." Remy countered, "You're not wearing green! On St. Patty's Day!"

"Oh, I'm wearing green…" Allison said in a low voice.

"No you're—what?" Remy caught her tone; her ears perked like a dog.

"I am wearing green." Allison kept her low tone.

"Wear?" Remy stared at the V on the blonde's scrubs.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Allison gave her girlfriend a saucy look.

"Yes! That's why I asked! Please!" Remy asked, and when Allison didn't respond, she continued, "Please! Sweetie, Baby, Honey, please! Please tell me. I won't be able to concentrate, you know that!"

Allison grinned as an almost evil laugh emitted from her throat, "You won't be able to concentrate if I tell you either…" She kept her grin as she looked away from her girlfriend again and ate a bite of her burger.

"I despise you." Remy said in a low voice that was even lower than Allison's had been.

"No you don't!" Allison looked at her seriously.

"I loathe you." Remy said in the same voice, squinting her eyes.

"No you don't." Allison repeated in her serious tone.

"You're right…I love..everything about you." She said recovered quickly…she sure as hell wasn't going to be the first to say it…not this soon anyway.

Allison eyed her for a minute, her heart skipped when she heard the almost 'L' phrase. She knew Remy was not going to be the first to say it, and at the same time, she didn't know if Remy was ready to hear it…so she had decided to hold off, but she that didn't mean she couldn't dance around the word like Remy did…a lot.

"And I love everything about you too." She said softly, letting Remy know what she really meant. They stared at each other for a few moments as she pulled her feet up to the edge of the chair, fitting her entire small form on the seat, and leaning forward to take another bite of food.

Remy took her hand after Allison wiped her face and traced her fingers. She looked at her then back to her hand, "I do..for real Sweets. I do love everything about you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't…shortened life-span makes you think about things more…I want to say what you want me to say…I do."

"It's okay." Allison grabbed tight at Remy's hand, "I know." She bit her lip and grinned.

They finished their lunch in silence. Remy was leaning back with her fingers crossed behind her head, "Are you gonna tell me where your green is?"

Allison stood up pretending to think about it, "Nope." She gave her a wicked grin as she walked out of the cafeteria.

"Ooooooh, you!" Remy watched her saunter sexily out and toward the ER.

~0~0~0~

Allison ended the day doing paperwork. She had changed for home..she had special plans—wearing a green shirt with a white clover on it that said "Fuck Me You're Irish"…she had it made just for today for Remy…she was a good girlfriend and she knew it. But, she couldn't just wear a shirt that had the word 'fuck' on it in the hospital so she covered it with a vest, which she knew turned Remy on. She was also wearing hip huggers and the heals that she knew Remy loved…today was Remy's make up birthday…It was the week prior and Remy's main present didn't come in on time…it actually came in the same day her shirt did…The only thing they did on her birthday was go see a movie then she gave Remy a strip tease to make up for it…she was a really good girlfriend sometimes…especially when presents don't come in on the time they are supposed to….

Remy walked in wearing a completely different wardrobe. She had looked rather professional earlier in a dark green button up and slacks, no she wore a green sleeved, form fitting baseball t-shirt that said "Kiss Me!" and the dot on the exclamation point was a clover, with green suspenders, jeans and green converse.

"KISS ME!" She exclaimed as she shut the door behind her, "You didn't at lunch and that was very mean because…well I'm Irish and today is my day." She said with a bit of a sad look.

"I'm sorry," Allison said as she popped out of her chair and around her desk. Remy faced her throughout her movement and leaned on the blonde's desk backward when she got close enough. Allison wrapped one arm around her neck and grabbed her jaw with the other. She planted a firm, toe-curling kiss on the taller woman then pulled away.

Remy cleared her throat and sighed a couple times as Allison began to ready herself to leave, "I love St. Patty's day." She said with her eyes glazed over a little. "Oh Hey, you put on green…or should I say more green?" She stared at Allison's chest trying to have the powers of Superman and see through her shirt.

"More green." Allison said and grinned as she started unbuttoning her vest, "Look it!" She popped the vest open, holding it on either side.

Remy did 'look it', and her eyes bugged…her mouth watered a little bit, "Mmhm, and where did you get this little shirt from?" She said little because the thing came up to Cameron's belly button—another reason she need to wear the vest.

Allison grinned as she did a bit of a dance back over to her girlfriends waiting arms, "Online."

"Online…and when did you get it?" She asked.

"I made it Monday and requested one day shipping…" Allison grinned again and snuggled into Remy.

"You did know it was St. Patrick's Day…" Remy said grinning as she looked down at the blonde head.

"Uh huh…and I knew you not-so-secretly loved it because first of all, you told me about it a week in advance and second of all…we've talked about your Irish roots…you love your Daddy very much that Irish man."

Remy grinned, "Yes I do." She pulled Cameron's chin up and kissed her good, "As for the shirt…don't worry, I will." He grinned a charming smile.

"Oh, I know." She stood up from her leaning position, "Come on…I'm making you all your favorites for dinner. But they're going to be green."

"Oh! Yay! Green pancakes? Green eggs? Green breakfast for dinner?" Remy really was excited about this.

"Uh huh." Allison nodded, "I'll even break out the Belgian waffle maker for you…"

"You have a Belgian waffle maker and you didn't tell me?" She acted a little hurt.

"Only because you're going to beg me to make you waffles like everyday now." Allison said.

"Well…I still beg you for pancakes everyday, what's the difference?" Remy aske a little perplexed.

"The fact that when I do give in, I'll have to go to my pantry with a kitchen chair just to get the waffle maker down every other day…" She explain like she was talking to a toddler.

"Well…just leave it out…" Thirteen replied.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Allison stared at her as she got in the car they took to work that day.

Oh, right…Monica, think of it this way, it can have a spot on the counter…right next to the toaster. They can be friends…okay Pheobe?"

"What? You just called me two different names…" She knit her brows confused.

"Yes, well Honey you're a bit of both Monica and Pheobe…you're anally clean, but if I say that appliances can be friends, like the toaster and the waffle maker, then you will make your life a little easier on yourself and keep something out, but in its new place…"

"Oh…I never realized…God, I must be annoying, why are you still dating me?" She asked as she looked at Remy.

Remy kept her eyes focused on the road, "Because I love everything about you." Remy bit her lip.

Allison sucked her bottom lip in her mouth and turned back to the road as she let the giddy grin form on her face. She knew Remy had pined for her, but she never knew how much so.

~0~

They got to Allison's and walked along the halls and stairwells holding hands. When they got inside, Remy saw the sack on the counter and poked her head inside as Allison went straight for the fridge.

Remy gasped, "Food coloring and sprinkles! And stuff to make cake and cookies!"

"And ice cream…and of course, the main meal.." Allison finished.

"That's a lot of sweet stuff…" Remy commented.

"You're a lot of sweet stuff" Allison said…she meant it as a comeback but it came out as a compliment. They stared at each other for a couple seconds, "Anyways…we don't have to eat it all tonight, but we can make it…" Allison concluded.

"Ohh, fun…I get to decorate cookies and cake? You're gonna let me do that? Despite the day after Valentine's?"

"Yes…however horrific that was, you were so adorable and child-like…like baby's first piece of cake cute, that I am willing to risk it again."

They had this rhythm about them that always seemed to keep them together and close enough to kiss when one of them wanted one.

Remy leaned over to Allison, "Aww, dank you." They kissed sweetly and Allison continued to cook for Remy as Remy helped…or tried to help…her job was listening to Allison tell her how many drops each thing got and only putting that amount in.

About half an hour later they had green bacon, green eggs, green pancakes, and green Belgian waffles, along with the beginnings of green cookies and a green cake.

Allison also bought a cake pan in the shape of a teenage mutant ninja turtle head. After they ate and got their dishes in the sink, Allison walked over to her pantry and pulled out the cake pan.

Remy looked up from mixing the cookie dough. She stopped what she was doing and got this excited look on her face, "TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLE CAKE!" She exclaimed, "Best girlfriend ever!" Remy walked over to her and kissed her good. "Is this why I wasn't allowed to dye the icing?"

"Yeah…you were gonna want to do all of it and I wanted to wait til after we at least ate before I pulled this out."

"Ohhh! Can we make Donatello, no wait, Michelangelo, no wait! Leonardo…no who am I kidding? Raphael…he had sais…no brainer."

"What is your deal with sais? That's why you like Elektra too…" Allison asked. They had moved from the kitchen to the living room.

"I don't know I just think they are super cool! They are kind of a sexy weapon…if that's even possible." Remy said as she plopped on the couch.

Allison sat on the coffee table, "Time for present!" She said.

"What?" Remy asked confused.

"Well, I had actually got you something for your birthday, but it didn't come in until Tuesday of this week…so what you actually got on your birthday was plan B….a very, very nice amazing happy plan B, but plan B nonetheless…" She reached under the couch and pulled out a rather awkwardly sized box.

"I loved plan B…just so you know." Then Remy eyed the box, "But I love presents too, gimme!" She reached excitedly and tore the wrapping away and the box open. Remy stared at the inside of the box with her jaw open wide, "Are you serious?" She asked as she looked at her girlfriend.

"As long as you promise to be careful, yes." Allison said tensely.

"I won't kill anybody…" Remy said as she looked back at her present.

"Well, they are incredibly dull for a reason, so I hope not because it will be a little harder than they make it seem…also…please, please, please be careful. I work in the ER all day long I better not have to fix you because you were trying to be Elektra and you fell off the counter and landed on your face."

Remy picked up her present and started playing with them, "My girlfriend got me sais…man I wish Kutner were here…" Remy looked down, sobering for a moment, then lightened the mood, "He'd be so fucking jealous cause I have the best girlfriend ever!"

Remy put both sais in on hand and pulled Allison on her lap, straddling her. Then she put one back in her free hand and began tracing Allison's arms and sides with the tips. She had traced up to her clavicles and began her journey south, just brushing over the blonde's clearly peaked—despite the layers she was wearing—nipples when the bell for the cookies to be ready chimed.

Remy turned and looked at the kitchen, "Stupid cookies…"

Allison grinned through her flushed face and walked to the kitchen. She pulled the batch of cookies out, got them on a cooling sheet and put the next…and last batch in. She put everything else they had out away…she knew where this evening was headed and next time she came into the kitchen would be morning to make coffee…and she did not want to walk into a messy kitchen…she really was like Monica.

She came out to see Remy already trying the hand tricks from the movies that—for some reason—Remy loved, and made her watch.

Remy glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, "Babe! Look!" She said as she did something that did look kind of cool.

"Ooooooh." Allison gave the appropriate reaction then walked over and began picking up the paper and trash from the present next to Remy.

Remy laid down on the couch's length and watched as Allison picked up the trash. The blonde was almost done when Remy took the dull sai and ran it between her legs, lining it with her backside, "Baby?"

Allison had immediately stopped her movement when she felt the metal on her hiney, "Huh?" She groaned out.

"Am I turning you on right now?" She asked as she brought the tip to touch the blonde's jeans and ran it along the seam of her pants, grazing slowly and purposefully along her clothing covered yoni.

"Incredibly." Allison stared at her with passion in her eyes.

"Good to know…we're in agreement. Geek is the new sexy…how long til the cookies are done?"

"Probably the same amount of time til I'm done." Allison mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Remy asked.

"A couple minutes." Allison said clearly.

Remy smirked and they stared each other down. The timer buzzed and Allison practically ran to the kitchen. She took the cookies out and turned the oven off then ran back and pounced on Remy.

They were soon in the bedroom with the Sais lay forgotten. _Man, I love St. Patrick's Day _was the last coherent thought—aside from each other—that they thought.

**AN: okay, this one is hot off the press too…I feel ill, so I am incredibly sorry if it's incoherent. Please R&R, tell me if I need to take this down and redo it…anyways, hope you all like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm not sure if I'm gonna have time to write one before Easter, but I will do my best…this one is just Cameron's birthday…I'm just using my favorite lovely ladies' real birthdays, so…yeah. JMoney's is in a week and OW's was the week or two before my last post (which was why I had to mesh St. Patty's and Remy's birthday)…. that's why it seems that there's so many birthdays…Anyways…I'm sure none of you care, so here we go..**

Allison hadn't seen her girlfriend in a good week and a half…the ER got crazy on all the days that Diagnostics became sane. By the time they could see each other, one was practically asleep on her feet.

But, today Allison was a little pissy because today was her birthday…and she wanted to just leave the hospital and spend the day with her girlfriend. She had just made it to her office door when she noticed something off. She saw a key on the door dangling from a ribbon.

"What the hell?" She mumbled as she took it from the door handle and made her way into the office. She tied the ribbon, key still attached, around her wrist…she was going to ask Remy if she knew anything about it the first chance she got.

She walked over and sat down at her desk. She picked up the first file she needed to chart and flipped it open. There she found a note: _Jesus I know you so well. You saw the key, and decided to chart to think about the meaning and where it came from and why you got it and what kind of key it is…Haha, no worries Honey, it's from me…you know you're girlfriend. Not that schmuck you've been schtupping on the side—Don't look all offended, I'm just kidding. I know you are faithful…you know I'm faithful too, right? Of course now you're sitting there either thinking 'Of course you are, have you seen me? I know how to keep my lovers tied around my fingers.' Or 'Holy fucking shit she's cheating on me. That fucking bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill her!'—Please don't do that, Babe, cause if you do then you won't get your birthday present…and you'll go to big girl jail. And I can't let that happen to you because you're clumsy and you'll probably drop the soap…and no one should ever drop the soap… Well…I know, I'm rambling, but it's only cause I miss you. I haven't gotten to see those eyes of yours in forever. They've either been closed or mine have as of late. Today is you're birthday, Babycakes, and that means presents. You will be getting something in about an hour. I love everything about you. Your favorite number, 13._

She did honest to God lover her girlfriend. Remy knew her too well, and she knew just how to bring her day up..despite accusing her of being unfaithful. She laughed at the appropriate times in her note and when she finished she sat there for a moment debating of if Remy hesitated writing 'everything about' between 'love' and 'you', then she folded the note and put it in her pocket before covering her giddy schoolgirl face.

True to her note, about an hour later, Cameron received a huge bouquet of calla lilies, one of the two flowers she considers her favorite (the second being white roses), with a note: _Two more hours._ That's all it said. Allison looked up at the clock to see that she had been dreary most of her birthday…she literally worked the day away..didn't even eat lunch. But now, she had only two hours before she was off…and she had a feeling that her girlfriend talked to a certain someone higher in the ranks to make sure that they would both be off and guaranteed the night.

She brought the flowers to her office and tucked the card away with the note; safe and sound in her pocket. The ER had actually settled down quite a bit, so she decided to settle too. She left her door open, but laid her head back and sighed as she closed her eyes and propped her legs up.

What felt like a few minutes later, but was in actuality two hours later, she felt soft, amazingly skilled lips touch hers, hair with a lovely, familiar scent fall across her face and a tender, happy grip on her clasped hands and thigh.

"Hey Baby." Thirteen said as she pulled away, "Your birthday was that boring? You fell asleep before the best part!" She smiled as she knelt in front of Cameron, who brought her legs down from the desk.

"What's the best part?" She asked with a giddy grin.

"Me." Thirteen answered arrogantly.

"Mmm, that's probably true…what time is it?" She asked as she tried to gather her bearings.

"Five…?" Cameron looked at her with shock, "Yeah, it's quittin' time Baby! Let's go." She stood up, grabbed her girlfriend's hand, tried to walk away but was yanked back…her foot even extended in the air because of the pull.

"It is not." Allison had this disbelieving smile.

"Yes huh." Remy nodded then pointed at the clock. Once she saw Allison's reaction to the clock she grinned knowingly, "You better not be tired anymore after your two hour nap, cause Baby? I got some lovin' of everything to do…"

"Mmm, oh yeah?" Allison asked as she stood up into her girlfriend's hug.

"Yeah." Remy spoke softly and nodded as she kissed her neck and shoulder. "So come on." She pulled away and took Allison's hand again.

"Okay, hold on let me get my purse." Allison dropped her hand and readied herself to leave. "Oh my calla lilies!" She bounced over to them.

"Leave them here…I have this feeling that you won't need them…Babe, the clash with your place anyways…" Thirteen gave her a look that told her something was up.

"What did you do?" She asked as she bounced even more excitedly over to Remy.

"I don't know." Remy shrugged nonchalantly and walked out of the office and toward the main entrance.

"Babe! What did you do?" Allison called as she locked her door and ran after Remy.

She caught up with her just in time to see Foreman and Chase walk over to her lover, "Hey, Thirteen…I thought you were sick today…?" Foreman said.

"Yes…That's why I took the day off." Remy tried to sound like it would be normal for her to be there after taking the day off.

"Then why—?" Foreman started, but Chase cut her off.

"Allison?" Chase asked looking behind Thirteen, causing everyone to look that way.

"Chase." Allison said as she stayed close and behind Remy. Remy put her hand behind her back and Allison took it.

Chase cringed unnoticeably when she said his last name, "What are you doing?" He asked, his Australian accent thickening with jealous fear.

"I'm waiting…" She trailed off.

"For what?" He asked in the same tone.

"The conversation to end." She said it like a question even though it was a statement.

"Why?" He asked as he looked at Remy with flaring nostrils.

"Chase, you know why." Allison said as turned to leave and began tugging on Remy's arm.

They both stopped when he said, "$300 says they're over within the next month, and she's back to fawning over House like the hopeless trollop she is." loud enough for them both to hear.

Allison didn't want to deal and tried to tug Remy away, but Remy wasn't having any of it. She walked over to the other two men…Foreman was giving him a scolding look, which she appreciated, but was still uber pissed. She gave him a look with her jaw tightening and motioned subtly with her head and eyes for the dark man to go away, and he did…happily.

She looked him straight on, her three-inch heals giving her the intimidation she needed; her icy eyes showed her anger and Chase almost took a step away in fear…if he had been a puppy he would have wet the floor.

"I am not getting into this with you again." She breathed out her first sentence, testing her anger level, "I understand that you're still in love with her; she's a hard person not to love. But you need to accept the fact that she has moved on. You need grow the fuck up cause I'm not gonna let you continually degrade our relationship because you can't handle it. If you really cared for her you would have just wished her a happy birthday and been done with it, but instead of getting her a present you call her a whore…you would have made a great husband. And I say that with all the sarcasm in the world." She turned around and walked back over to Allison, kissed her cheek and led her out the door, but not without one last look at the blonde Australian man.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy took her home, she had the whole thing planned out…she actually grabbed Cameron's spare car key, took her car back to her apartment, then took a taxi back to the hospital to get her.

She stood be hind Allison as she unlocked her door, "Are you going to tell me why my calla lilies would have clashed?" She asked, giving her girlfriend one more chance.

"Nope." Remy answered as she grabbed her hips, telling her girlfriend to just get inside the apartment.

"Oh…my Lord!" Allison dropped her purse as she walked in and looked around at everything, "Baby!" She turned to Remy, who shut and locked the door and picked up her purse, "This looks exactly like Sweet Home Alabama, but better!...and only white!" She was completely gob smacked.

Remy had covered Allison's apartment with white rose petals and vases of white roses…she knew Allison secretly loved white roses just a little bit more than calla lilies.

"Yeah, Baby." She grinned, happy that she could literally make her girlfriend jump for joy. When they first started dating, they watched Sweet Home Alabama and in that first five minutes, as Reese Witherspoon walks into her apartment, Allison had commented that she always wanted something like that..or that exact thing to happen to her.

Allison was still jumping a little as she went to each vase in the living room and smelled each bundle. When she finished, she looked at Remy, "Sweetie…" she lifted her hands up, only to let them fall; she didn't know what to say.

Remy had a feeling that she knew what her next words were going to be, but she wanted her to have something before she spoke again, "Wait before you say anything…I have one more thing for you." She said as she walked to her coffee table and picked up a small wooden box with a lock on it. "You still have that key, right?" She asked.

"Yeah," Allison lifted her hand to show it was tied around her wrist. Remy turned to small key hole to face Allison, "Ooh!" She pointed at her wrist with her other hand, and when Remy nodded, she began undoing the tie and got it ready. She opened the box to find a silver anatomical heart necklace with a ribbon melded around it, "Property of Allison Marie Cameron. That's me!" She said excitedly as she read the necklace's 'ribbon'.

"That is you." Remy said as she took it out of the box for her, "There's a little more…" She said as she opened the heart…it was actually a locket.

"That's your name." Allison stared at the inside engraving.

"Yes it is." Remy said calmly.

"Can you tell me what you mean, so I don't jump to the conclusions you know I'm jumping to right now?" she finally looked up at her after she knew she wouldn't cry.

"The inside tells who's heart it is…but the outside tells who it belongs to. The box is the heart's protector and you have the only key…You have the key to my, Remy Beauregard Hadley's, heart, and my heart is yours…this way you have me forever…" She said as she set the box on the table and put the necklace around her.

"I….you..you..you just…I..back there…I was…gonna…" She began pacing, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?" Remy asked with a grin as she perched on the arm of the couch.

"Are you saying you love me?" She asked as she stopped and looked at her with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I'm saying I love you." She said, that grin getting wider, "AHHooumph!"

Allison tackled Remy into the couch where a much-needed make-out session commenced, "I love you too!" Allison pulled away realizing she didn't reciprocate before the tackle.

"I know you do, Baby." Remy said as she kissed her good. Just then, Allison's stomach began growling, "You worked through lunch, didn't you?"

"How do you do that?" Allison asked amazed.

"I'm psychic…and I asked nurse Brenda before I went to your office." Remy answered as she sat up and picked up her little spider monkey, bringing her to the kitchen.

She thought of, and sometimes called Allison her 'little spider monkey' because when Allison pounced, she clung, and Remy could literally walk around with her lover attached to her…she could easily make a sandwich or some day-to-day task whilst Allison was suctioned to her…she loved it. This instance was not unlike the things just mentioned.

"Baby, you know I can't do a lot, so I took the liberty of getting your favorite take-out." She said as she bent over the oven and pulled out the take out she put in to keep warm.

"Happy!" Allison kissed Remy's ear and hugged her tighter with her arms and legs before dropping down from Remy's frame and turning around to the food before her. She grabbed her box, a fork and a drink and turned to see Remy put away the rest of it in the refrigerator, "Are you not gonna eat?"

"I'll eat…but take-out isn't what I have in mind." She grinned and laughed a hearty laugh when the only thing Allison did was turn bright red, drop her jaw then turn around to head to the living room.

Allison turned on the TV and was on the couch as Remy walked out still chuckling a little. She lifted her legs for Remy to come sit under. Remy quietly did what was expected and during Allison's meal, she rubbed her feet and calves and a little of her thighs.

"Mmm," Allison had long ago stopped eating.

"Are you finished eating, Sweet Pea?" Remy gestured that she wanted to put the box in the freezer. When she came back out to Allison, Allison was standing up stretching, "Oh no…I was gonna come back and make 'mmm' again." She stuck her bottom lip out to increase her pout.

"Oh…I guess we could do that…I was gonna go to my room and seduce the hell out of you because I felt that that was what you wanted as your thank you, but if you wanna rub my feet and legs…then thanks for my birthday it was lovely." She said.

Remy walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, "Just lovely?" Remy questioned.

"Well…do I get to thank you the way I want or are you gonna give me that lovely foot and leg rub?" She asked as she moved her fingers along Remy's arms until reaching her neck and wrapping around her.

"I think I like the way you want more than what I was gonna do…" Remy said with that charming grin as she tightened her hold on Allison.

"Good!" Allison kissed Remy good and passionately, then pulled away with the grin of a three year old on Christmas.

"Come on spider monkey." Remy said and Allison immediately wrapped herself around the brunette as they went to bed…so Remy could eat.

**AN: Hope you liked it…like I said, I'm gonna try to get the Easter chapter up before Easter, but that might not happen…if you are also reading 9021-there's a sequel? I'm so sorry for the delay, I'm about to hop on the next chapter and hopefully have it updated later today…Thanks guys! R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I said this in the last chapter of my other fic, but if you like me…or like my writing, maybe you might like my other sights…follow me on Twitter! I'm eliseisabamf and if you don't do twitter, read my blog…I don't really have an exact update interval, I just kind of update when I'm bored or I have something to say…but my blog is .com/ so yeah…I'm sure you guys are just ready to read the Easter chapter, so…here you go!**

Despite not being a religious person, Allison loved Easter Sunday. She loved waking up in the morning, dying eggs—and if she had someone to share the day with, she loved to hide them and watching them hunt. She loved having an Easter basket filled with candies—especially Cadbury Eggs, mmm. She loved watching her 'A Family Circus Easter' video…and maybe afterwards for no reason, she would pop in 'Wil Cwac Cwac'….she knew she was silly, but she didn't care…she truly loved holidays.

And this Easter Sunday Morning was no different…except that it was the first one she was sharing with Remy. She woke up bright and early just as expected…she didn't even set an alarm clock…that could have been because Remy whined like a six year old until she agreed to just turn it off.

She rolled over to find Remy buried in a heap of covers. She dove under the covers and first found a foot. Remy obviously had a restless sleep. _Thank God for Tempur Pedic…I would have felt her toss and turn all night._ She thought as she crawled her way to Remy's head which was at the foot of the bed.

"Remy…" Allison tried to coax her awake by running her hands through the brunette's mussed hair, "Baby…"

"Hmph." Remy obviously didn't want to get up.

This made Allison grin. She leaned down and kissed one corner of her mouth, "Sweetie," she kissed the other side, "Wake up..please." She kissed Remy's bottom lip twice.

"Hmm?" She sounded more awake, but had yet to open her eyes.

"Wake up, please?" Allison asked again, kissing her cheek and ear.

"Why? Baby, it's Sunday! It's my day to sleep." Remy tried to roll over, but quickly found that she couldn't, so she covered her eyes with the crook of her arm.

"But it's Easter!" Allison whined. This made Remy open her eyes in shock…Allison was never the child in their relationship…well, she was, but she mainly only joined in after Remy got started…she never whined like a child. "I wanna decorate Easter eggs and watch Easter movies and hunt Easter eggs and open my Easter basket! And I wanna start now!" Remy started laughing; Allison bugged her eyes in annoyance, "Stop! Don't laugh! Why are you laughing!" She hit her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I wanna decorate, I wanna watch, I wanna hunt, I wanna Easter basket!" Remy mocked her, "Damn Baby, I thought we agreed that I was the child in this relationship…"

Allison flared her nostrils and sat up astride Remy's middle. She kept her stare on her then started to get off in a frigid sort of way, "Nuh uh." Remy grabbed her arm and yanked her back onto the bed as she went sat up. Allison landed flat on her back on the mattress, and Remy rolled on top of her, "Don't be mad. I was jus makin fun." She said in her child voice as she placed their foreheads together.

"I'll be mad any time I wanna be mad." Allison too was sounding like a child.

"Don't be mad…I'll kiss it; make it better…" Remy offered. Allison sighed in thought, then nodded as Remy pulled away, waiting for an answer, "Yeah?" She asked.

"Uh huh. Kiss me and make me better." Allison had a grin forming on her lips.

Remy smiled back then leaned down and kissed her lover thoroughly.

"Mmm." Allison looked a little drunk as she pushed Remy off of her, "Let's decorate eggs!" Allison had a happy tone as she leapt from the bed and padded out of her room and down her hallway. "HOLY FUCK!" She screamed.

Remy smirked as she got up, _Thank God for Tempur Pedic…she would have felt me get up otherwise…_ Remy thought as she followed her lady fair into the main adjoined rooms, i.e., living, kitchen, and dining rooms. She had gotten up after Allison went to sleep and decorated her apartment to the point that it looked like the Easter Bunny exploded. There eggs, baskets, bunnies, baby chicks, chocolate, that plastic grass stuff that you fill baskets with…in like purple, pink, green, yellow and blue, and jelly beans and other various Easter day treats everywhere. She also had gotten everything except adding water prepared to dye eggs…and t-shirts, which was a new tradition she wanted to start with the blonde.

Allison was acting much like she was when Remy decorated her apartment in rose petals, "Baby!" She ran over to Remy and spider-monkeyed herself to her, "I love you." She kissed her. 

"I love you too." Remy said as she brought them to the kitchen.

"I love that you are willing to put up with my overly-obsessive love of holidays." Allison said with her lips still pressed against Remy's, "Really, really love." She pecked at her a few more times.

"And I love the fact that when I pretend to not want to put up with your overly-obsessive love of holidays that I become the adult and you the child in the relationship." Remy grinned cockily; Allison slid from her and turned around to see exactly why she was brought to the kitchen.

"OOH!" She jumped and clapped, "Dye!" Then she looked to see a couple packages of undershirts in their size, "Tie-dye!" She jumped from one foot to another. "Tie-dying t-shirts! HAPPY!" She turned and kissed her.

"Yes, but before let's eat breakfast..which I was kind of hoping you could cook…? Tengo hambre." Remy patted her stomach while simultaneously running her hand around Allison's back to her front.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Allison asked sweetly, letting her girlfriend know that she had done good…she had done very good.

"Umm…" Remy looked up in thought.

"Besides bacon…that's obvious." Allison looked Remy would acted like she didn't know what the shorter woman was talking about.

"Umm…" She said again.

"You want Belgium waffles…" Allison rolled her eyes and went to the counter to pull the waffle iron from it's spot next to the toaster, then went about getting all the needed supplies to make their breakfast.

Remy came up behind her after intently watching her measure and pour and begin to mix the batter. She dropped a couple kisses on her shoulder and neck, then went all Nosferatu on her ass and bit her neck.

"Ohw," The yelp sounded like an 'ow that hurts' and an 'oh, I like when we get a little kinky', "Did you just bite me?" Allison stopped stirring to turn and look at the brunette, but Remy began running her tongue over the teeth marks, seducing her.

"Yes…but it's only cause you taste so good…sometimes I can't resist." Remy said as if it was the most obvious think in the world.

"Well, if I'm so tasty then why don't you just eat me?" Allison asked, not realizing the double entendre until after she said it.

Remy stopped what she was doing to Allison's neck, pulled away and looked at her, "I would love to, but I don't think you'd be able to concentrate and then my waffle would get burnt…then we'd have a sad Remy and a sated Allison that couldn't care less about the sad Remy…" Remy said.

"I'm not able to concentrate now because you're in here…" Allison said as she looked at Remy.

"Fine, I'll leave…but don't try and say that I never offered to help you cook…" Remy said with a grin as she made her way into the living room.

Allison rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned to the batter. She grabbed the food coloring; she decided that pink waffles today would be fun.

After a delightful breakfast full of many a scream of, "SAVE THE BOOBS WAFFLES!" or "SAVE THE TA-TAS WAFFLES," from Remy…just because the pink was the same pink that is on the breast cancer logos…the set about dyeing the four dozen eggs Allison boiled the night before.

Remy…after her first about four eggs, became a child, which was expected, and just started dunking the eggs in the dye. Allison was actually surprised that she had spent so much time on her first three. She, on the other hand, spent a long time on each of her eggs. By the time Allison had made it through her first dozen, Remy had grown bored and asked if she could do something else.

Allison looked up at her and said, "I ain't yo mama. You're an adult…"

Remy kept a straight face, "Yes, you may not be my mother, but you are my lover, which has just as much, if not more power over me…in this specific case, you have a lot more power over me than my mother considering…" She trailed off. Allison looked apologetic, "No, no…it's okay, Babe. I'm just saying….I know when I'm supposed to ask if I can do something else and when I have wiggle room…" She raised and lowered her brows a couple times.

They had a staring contest before Allison relented, "Do whatever you want, I'm gonna be a while." Remy nodded and exited the kitchen again to go watch some TV…which was actually her going to catch up on some Z's.

Allison emerged about an hour and forty-five minutes later, to find Remy not in the living room. She walked back to the bedroom and found her fast asleep…completely sprawled across the bed. Her shirt had ridden up revealing her flat, taut stomach..much like Allison's..and this made the blonde just stare for a minute…then she got an idea. She ran back out, hid all of the eggs and came back to the room. She walked over to the bed, crawled on and bent over so that her head was at Remy's tummy…then she gave the brunette the biggest raspberry ever given to another person.

Remy screamed, flailed and began laughed hysterically, "What the hell!" She was still laughing..tears had sprung to her eyes, "Holy fuckin' shit! Oh, Sweetie." She sighed, not able to control herself…it really wasn't that funny…it wasn't even funny, she just couldn't stop, and at this point she couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying, "Oh, I'm sorry, I can't stop! God my abs!" She continued, trying to recover, "Shit I'm going to have a six pack…Oh fuck." She sighed as she finally subsided, "Jesus I'm so damn tired."

Allison was laughing at her not being able to control herself, but not nearly as hard or heartily as Remy, "Are you better?" She asked.

"Ohhh, I hope so." Remy wiped her eyes and cheeks a couple times.

"Time for you to hunt eggs!" Allison said with a grin after a moment of silence.

"What?" Remy cocked her head and looked at the smaller woman with a raised brow.

"Yeah! All 48 of 'em." Allison leaned down, "You'll really like your prize…but you only get it if you find them all…" Allison walked out of the room.

Remy sat up straight, taking in what Allison had said, "Love it!" Then she ran out to begin her search.

She grabbed the cartons and once she had all of one filled, she'd grab another and continue her hunt. Allison went about setting up the tie-dying bowls for them to tie-dye their shirts.

Remy was down to the last three, "Babe…are you sure you didn't hide any in the bedroom?" She asked.

"Yeah…I kept them all in the dining and living rooms…and in the kitchen." She laughed a little.

Remy walked into the kitchen with flared nostrils, "You hid three in here?" She shook her head, "I have been out there for like 10 minutes wondering aimlessly, thinking that I wasn't going to earn my prize only to find out you have has three in here the whole time…shame Allison Cameron..shame." She started looking around. She intentionally brushed up against her counterpart as she passed her. And once she acquired the last three eggs, she set the last carton in the fridge and walked over, "Okay, I win..what's my prize?" She was getting eager.

"Hold on now…there's still time for that! Let's tie-dye before I give you your prize." Allison winked at her.

"Easter really brings out your lying side." Allison dropped her jaw, "'No Rem, they're all in there…Ohp just kidding I hid some eggs somewhere else!'…'I have a prize if you find them all…Ohp, nope even though you found them all you don't get one!'"

"Yet! All in good time, Honey! I swear!" Allison defended herself. Remy narrowed her eyes and started growling as she set to open the shirt packages, "Grrr, rrrg! Grumble, grumble!" Allison made fun of her as she wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette's middle from behind and kissed her ear and neck, and once Remy turned to her, her lips too.

After tie-dying and laying all the shirts out all over everywhere, Allison excused herself to the bathroom.

Remy finished cleaning up and went to the couch. She turned the TV back on and began watching a rerun of 'Hot in Cleveland' when she heard the distinct sound of high heels to wood. She knit her brows and looked over to the direction of the bedroom.

Out Allison came in a jaw-dropping, can't take a breath, drooling everywhere, I think I just came, slutty, sexy, delicious bunny costume…except it wasn't really a costume. The only thing that made that outfit a costume was the bunny-eared headband.

Allison was wearing a champagne colored corset that was covered in this flowered black lace, and had matching panties—but those panties didn't so much qualify as panties so much as a small patch of fabric…they wouldn't be able to do what underwear is made to do…then again, this particular pair probably wasn't made that way. She also wore black stockings that matched the lace and accented the champagne color perfectly, then to bottom her outfit off, she wore the sexiest pair of 'come fuck me' heels Remy had ever seen.

"Holy fuck!" Remy finally breathed out. Allison bit her bottom lip and let it fall out of her mouth as Remy said this.

"Are you ready for your prize?" She asked saucily as she sauntered over to Remy.

"My prize…?" Remy was wide-eyed, taking every part of her girlfriend in…she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Mhmm, you're prize. For finding all the eggs…" Allison slid down to her knees and spread Remy's legs apart and put herself in that vacant place between her knees.

This gave Remy a perfect view of Allison's cleavage. She stared for a moment and when she finally looked up, Allison was grinning. "My prize!" She finally caught up to the conversation, "Yeah, yes…I'm ready."

"Good." Allison pounced on Remy.

To Remy, that evening..which actually led to the wee hours in the morning was very, very nice…well that was putting it the Allison would have wanted Remy to put it. If Remy got to say so herself, the evening was fucking amazing! They made love for what seemed like hours..neither could get enough…Remy deduced it to the 'costume' that Allison wore…not that every other time they made love was any different, but this time…mmm, it was delicious..and they didn't even use food!

All in all, a very lovely Easter.

**AN: Alrighty, there you go….I don't really know when the next holiday is, but around that time, I will try and be getting this one updated… Oh, and I've just now changed the rating to T…if you want an M, just let me know…**


	5. Chapter 5

As Allison and Remy woke up the odd Monday mid-morning; they remembered that they didn't have to be anywhere anytime soon. It was Memorial Day, a day to be remembered. A national holiday that meant they didn't have to go to work...but they did have to go to a barbecue, a cook-out if you will.

Allison made breakfast and Remy, spending all this time in the kitchen, learned how to do a couple things, so she helped. After their breakfast, they took a long shower…it probably would have gone faster if they had showered separately, but they didn't like doing that anymore…unless the other had just finished working out and was gross.

After their shower, they got around and went to the grocery store. Allison was running low on food…to the point that breakfast was the last meal they would be able to make, and they needed to bring something to this cook-out they were going to…it was Cuddy's cook-out, so they kind of had to go…

Thirteen was wearing red Toms, skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt that had the T-Rex from Ice Age 3 that read 'I have a big head and little arms!' and a black and grey fedora with her aviator sunglasses on the hat. Her long hair was getting ratty from the day's wear and tear, but she didn't care cause it was her day off and she got to act like a child with her sweetheart on her days off.

She had one foot on the lower bar of the cart and the other pushing her along. She was hunched over the handle bar trying to go at top speed, but that sweetheart of hers was holding onto the back of her t-shirt much like a mother would a child.

Remy turned around and looked at the blonde. She was of course wearing Remy's heart necklace, and converse, daisy dukes and one of Remy's graphic t-shirts that had two different colored hippos eating marbles, one saying, 'I could eat these all day.' Her big framed sunglasses had made their way into her purse, and her hair was pulled back in a messy bun.

Allison was debating between two boxes of sugary cereal that she allowed herself and Remy to eat every so often. Her hand still on Remy's back. Although she had moved to just rubbing her girlfriend's back instead of holding on her shirt for dear life as she debated between the two boxes she knew they both liked.

"I like Cap'n Crunch with crunch berries, and I hear they are possibly taking it off the shelves soon…" Remy said trying to help. She kept her stare on the blonde as she grabbed the yellow box from the shelf and put it in the basket.

"We've bought a lot of food together over the past few months." Remy said as she scooted along with the shorter woman's stride.

"Yes Sweetie we have…" Allison replied, not really paying attention to the conversation, and actually focusing on her list and the add-ons she needed to make the dessert she had decided to bring to the cook-out.

"Maybe we should buy food together a lot more…you know permanently…?" The last word came out of her mouth like she was a teenaged boy going through the change. She held her breath as she stared at her girlfriend.

Her question had made Cameron jolt from her thoughts and focus intently on the conversation at hand, "What are you saying?" She asked as she tightly gripped the basket's edge.

"I'm saying that I already spend enough time at your place that we could call it our place, so we should just make it official…please say yes cause my lease ends today and I don't wanna sign…"

Allison, the ever cautious one thought about how hard it was for the brunette to say I love you, so the fact that she was ready and willing to move in like she was…it threw her off. She fingered the heart that fell on the top of her sternum and stared into the basket.

"What? Why aren't you saying anything?" Remy was getting concerned.

"I just…you…took fucking forever to say 'I love you' to me and now you're just ready willing to move in?" Allison asked.

"Baby, I was ready and willing to move in on you're birthday too…" Remy stood up straight and rounded the cart, standing before her lover, "To me, 'I love you' means spending the rest of our loves together…my life together. It means that I'm in it for the long haul….however long that is. Baby, you know that. You know I want you 'til the day I die." Remy hugged her close knowing Allison was tearing up in the middle of the grocery store.

"Don't sign the lease." Was all Allison said…it was all she had to say.

"Yeah?" Remy asked as she looked down at the blonde.

"Yeah." Allison looked up and kissed her. "Come on. Let's finish grocery shopping."

"Okay…I'm gonna need to move my stuff in this week you know…"

"Yeah I know." Allison was walking down the isle, pushing the cart and swaying her hips. She spoke in a way that always had Remy crawling after her.

Remy walked up behind her and pushed the cart behind her, "I love you." Remy whispered.

"I love you too." Allison turned her head to the side and kissed her cheek.

They finished their grocery shopping and went home…now their home. Allison baked a pie..from scratch, and Remy wanted nothing more than to go buy a pie and keep that one for themselves.

"Baby?" Remy looked up at Allison as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah Honey?" Allison asked as she looked in the mirror. She couldn't decide between what she had on and a dress..a short dress that would have Remy panting and not because of the heat outside.

"Do we—?"

"Yes we have to take the pie." Allison cut her off.

Remy slouched forward before starting another question, "Do we—?"

Allison had a grin forming on her face, "Yes we have to go." She looked in the mirror to Remy who had changed into red basketball shorts, taken off her fedora and pulled her hair back.

"Can—?" Remy tried but Allison cut her off again.

"Yes we can leave early." Allison gave Remy a wink.

"That's not what I was gonna ask." Remy smirked back.

Allison knit her brows and turned around, "What were…?" She trailed off, indicating Remy to ask her question.

"Can I make love to my new roommate?" She asked with a waggle of her brows.

This made Allison go over to her and sink astride Remy's lap, "Not until we come home…we have to leave." She said as she sat up.

"Gggmmmm." Remy groaned as they stood up, "You should change into the dress…easy access." Remy waggled her brows.

Allison went to the restroom and quickly changed. Remy grabbed their phones and put them in Allison's purse, put on her tennis shoes, and grabbed the pie. She considered taking a huge bite out of the center, but thought better of it because she probably wouldn't get to make love to her new roommate if she did that.

Allison walked out in the white, sleeveless, casually sexy dress and a pair of strappy sandals causing Remy's mouth to drop. She grinned at the response and grabbed her keys, "Ready?"

~0~0~0~0~

After getting to Cuddy's, Remy, Chase, Foreman and ironically Taub began a game of two on two in Cuddy's backyard. Except, with Chase and Remy on opposing teams, it quickly went awry because of the blonde man's still romantic feeling's for the blonde woman that was now living with the brunette woman.

Chase and Thirteen were getting physical and Taub and Foreman quickly stopped playing both out of boredom of never getting the damn basketball and because they wanted to watch this thing pan out.

"Well, Chase, Allison and I are still going strong…you ever cough up that $300 dollars you owe Foreman?" Thirteen asked as she booty bumped him out the way and went in for a lay-up, scoring easily.

"We never shook on it." Chase grumbled as he checked the ball to her.

"Off on a technicality…isn't that always your luck?" She gave an annoyed, yet arrogant look to the blonde Australian.

"Don't push yours!" He grit through his teeth.

"Go fuck yourself." Remy said, outmaneuvering him again and shooting a three-pointer, making it again. She looked at him again, the arrogance inflating over and covering the rest of her feelings. "This game is boring, you can't play worth a damn." She said as she began walking away from him.

Chase had just about had it, "I'll show you how to really play this game." He said as he stalked after her and grabbed her roughly from behind.

He planned to throw her against the house wall and tell her off, but she went all Miss Congeniality on his ass and elbowed his solar plexus, stomped on his foot, hit his nose and then his groin.

"Take your own advice Chase. Don't push your luck." Thirteen said as she walked away.

The party was actually rather large, so not a lot of people saw or paid any mind to the tussle by the basketball goal. However, Taub and Foreman both burst out laughing when Remy basically handed Chase is ass on a plate back to him.

Remy went to the cooler, grabbed a beer, wiped the small amount of shine hiding under her bangs, and walked around the crowd looking for a certain someone wearing a sexy little white dress.

She didn't find her until dinner was ready, and everyone filed to the tables. She walked up behind the blonde and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her shoulder, "Mm, mm.." Allison scolded. As Remy was getting ready to ask what she had done, the blonde woman continued, "You didn't play nice during recess little girl. No toys or fun with me for the rest of the night." Allison had obviously heard about Chase.

"What?" Remy asked, her eyes immediately becoming sad and dismayed.

"I heard you beat Chase up." Allison looked at Remy with a twinkle in her eye.

"I did not…I simply remembered to SING…it really works!" Remy said obviously impressed with herself, "Babe! He grabbed me from behind!" She defended.

"Uh huh." Allison said as she glanced past the taller woman to a brooding blonde Australian man.

"You're believing him over me?" Remy asked.

"No…but you know I don't condone conduct in which the physical element is balled fists being thrown at each other…I much prefer the physical conduct when those balled fists are balled with sheets between them because the person is feeling a natural high." Allison turned back to the spread before them and pointed to a burger.

Remy nodded, telling her that she would like a burger over a hot dog then she leaned forward to whisper in Allison's ear, "Are you saying that you'd rather me fuck Chase than fight him?"

"Well," Allison acted as though she was considering her words, "He is pretty good in bed." She shrugged as she turned, again, back to the food.

Remy knew she was just playing with her at this point in the conversation. Not that she didn't have her suspicions before, but now she was sure. "That." Remy pointed at a strawberry Jell-O dish with whipped cream and pretzels lining the bottom, "I love pretzel Jell-O salad."

Allison shook her head, "You even know what it's called, fabulous." Allison said in a sarcastic tone as she out some of the dish on her plate…it was just because she knew now that she was going to have to make it on more than one occasion.

"Oh! Oh, oh!" Remy pointed at something else she thought looked delightful, having effectively turned the blonde's attention to food so she could wrap her arms around her again.

They went over to the edge of the porch and sat down. Remy had her legs spread and was facing Allison, and Allison was in the brunette's lap facing the yard, crossing her legs over Remy's to keep from flashing passers by.

They ate away from most everyone else…Remy had plans for her new roommate that was wearing such a revealing dress, and by revealing she meant a dress with such easy access to her pookie.

After Remy finished…Remy ate a lot faster than Allison ever could…she scooted and pulled them as close together as possible, "Al?" Remy looked at the older woman.

"Yes Rem?" Allison turned her attention from surveying their surroundings and all the people that she hadn't really met before to her lover.

Remy had subtly slipped her hand up Allison's thigh and under her dress coming in contact with—, "Oh my God! Why aren't you wearing underwear?" Remy's eyes bugged and she became elated with the knowledge at hand.

"How?" Allison stopped herself from asking how Remy had managed to get her hand up Allison's dress and decided to turn the tables, "How are you just now finding this out?" She gave Remy a cocky look, "I mean, normally by now you would have figured this out then beat Chase up then figured it out again, then eaten then convinced me to leave…" Allison looked off arrogantly.

Remy squinted her eyes at the blonde poking fun at her. She decided that revenge was best served…hot. She entered Cameron with two fingers roughly, causing the blonde to gasp a breath of pleasure, "Oh, Baby are you okay? You're looking a little flushed…" Remy was now the arrogant one and Allison was at the brunette's will.

"Rem…gah," She sighed again…it was hard to not be vocal with the pleasure Remy's fingers brought..every time they touched her. "Please."

"Please what?" Remy asked, keeping the steady pace she had set. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her very public display of affection and when she actually found eyes on her, and saw who they belonged to, it spurred her on. "Please what?" She asked again.

Allison grabbed Remy by the collar of her shirt and tugged her so that she was millimeters apart from her lover, "Don't be cocky!" She grit through teeth, "And don't you dare let me scream because if you do I swe..I swe..I swear oh fuck that's good." Allison closed her eyes.

Remy smirked and grinned as she leaned forward knowing it was almost over, "I love you." She whispered in Cameron's ear and kissed her to keep the blonde from screaming or moaning to loud.

Once Allison had calmed from her natural high she realized just how public they were and she caught sight of Chase's stare, "Oh shit. Chase saw." She crossed her the other way and leaned into Remy.

"I know." Remy said not realizing how it probably sounded.

"So…what you saw him staring then decided to fuck me?" Allison looked at her lover.

"No I was already fucking you when I saw him staring…what did you want me to do? Stop?" She asked like that wasn't an option.

"No..God no.." Allison touched Remy's face. "When is this rivalry thing gonna end?" She asked.

"Whenever he lets up…" Remy grabbed her bottle and took a drink glancing over to the jealous man after her woman, and kicked the dirt like an upset child.

Allison smirked, "Come on Sweets…let's go home." She said as she stood up, taking Remy's hand once she did as well.

**AN: Alrighty, here's Memorial Day! I vaguely remember asking about an M chapter and at least one person responding positively, so I decided that sex was good for the soul… Until next time…which I believe is the Fourth of July!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know, I know…it's not the 4****th**** of July anymore…I've been kind of busy lately (sorry sgiambra22), but here I have Remy and Allison's fourth…hope you like cookouts cause this is another cookout chapter..**

Allison woke Remy up early the morning of their first day off in a while, "WHY?" Remy whined as she rolled onto her back, jutting the heels of her hands in her eyes to block the sunlight and the overhead light from getting through to her vision and blinding her.

"Because the parade starts at 9:30 and we need to get a seat!" Allison said, chipper as ever.

"But we like…just went to a parade…can't that one be enough?" She finally opened her eyes and looked at her live-in girlfriend that was wearing red shorts a white shirt and navy flip flops…ready to go… Really, the girl had her sunglasses and keys in her hand.

"Baby, while the pride parade was fun and all kinds of different for me, and I was proud beyond belief to be there and to be remembering the Stonewall Riots…and making fun of the lone protester that decided to show up and leave before the parade even started, I want to go to the 4th of July parade more!"

"Why? What are you more proud of this year? Our country and the fact that we are the world's leader in hand gun violence; our health care system is bankrupt and our country is deeply divided on almost every important issue? Or, the fact that one of those issues was settled in New York a few days ago and now, we just have to move there if we want to get married instead of have a civil union…you know if we so choose…?" Remy had sat up, stretched and began making her way for the bathroom while asking her questions.

"I…shut up Robin Sherbatsky for some of that speech; I wanna go to the parade!" She said in defense. Remy smirked and made her way in to the bathroom. "Baby, I'm packing food, so whenever you're changed, we'll leave…then when we come home you can go back to bed and sleep until the cookout that you told Cuddy we'd go to…"

"HEY!" Remy yelled from the bathroom, "That was not my fault! The woman cornered me! What was I supposed to do?" She asked as she put toothpaste on her brush and began her morning routine.

They got to the parade and got to a shady spot. They settled in and Remy immediately went for the food. Allison rolled her eyes and shook her head, "What, I'm hungry!" She defended herself.

"Of course you are." She looked away.

Remy pursed her lips and squinted at the blonde, making a faux angry face, then began eating her food.

A little while after she finished eating, they were still waiting for the parade to start. Allison was sitting forward, legs spread, and Remy was in between those legs, leaning against—practically on top of—the blonde.

"God, Babe it's so hot! And we're in the shade!" Remy whined as she tried to resituate herself in her Baby's legs, but ended up in the same position.

"No it isn't, not compared to the Pride parade…that damn thing was in the heat of the day…this is morning and we're in the shade." Allison defended 'her parade' versus 'Remy's parade'.

"Well…that parade was fun we could be ourselves…and they sold rainbow jell-O shots." Remy humphed.

"And we're not being ourselves now?" She asked as she squeezed the brunette's body with her legs.

"Well…we blended there, here…we're being stared at." Remy noted as passers by couldn't help but look at the couple.

"Remy!" Allison started, but just sighed it out…she didn't really want to deal with the child—well teenage side of Remy at the moment. After her long heavy sigh, she didn't say anything else.

Remy knew she was in trouble. She felt the body beneath her tense and stay that way despite the controlled sigh. She looked at the empty street, not quite to the other side where more people steadily gathered, "I love you." That was Remy's apology and her way of saying that she wasn't going to whine about the parade anymore.

"I love you too." That was Allison's acceptance and gratefulness that there would be no more whining.

Remy took one of the blonde's hands and kissed her palm then the inside of her wrist, "Really, really love you." She muttered out as she began tracing designs on the blonde's forearm.

"I really, really love you too." Allison said as she hugged Remy tight then leaned back onto her hands.

The parade soon came around their corner and they were greeted with Jazzercise floats, clowns…which freaked Remy out, shriners, old cars, the colleges many beauty queens, girl scouts, boy scouts, little cheerleaders, the local high schools' sports teams floats, the local high schools' marching bands—and of course attached to those, the local high schools' color guards, and many more random things that make up a parade.

They got back to their house as soon as they possibly could…it really was hot that day, but Allison wouldn't admit it even though the first thing she did was go to the ice box, take a couple ice cubes and rub them all over her bare skin.

"Admit it…it's fucking hot despite the morning." Remy had a grin on her face…she loved when Allison did things like this just to hold a grudge.

"No." was all Allison had to say as she went to their living room and laid out long ways on their couch.

Remy grinned even wider as she grabbed a cup and filled it with ice, "Get naked." She commanded as she walked into the living room herself.

Allison knit her brows as she looked up at the brunette. She didn't say anything for a moment, then forced out, "I beg your pardon?"

"Get naked. Get nude. Get in the buff. Get in your birthday suit. Strip down. Peel off your clothes. Undress. Disrobe. Uncover your lady bits. Bare all. Expose yourself…Show me everything including Cuntimus Prime." They stared at each other, Allison in shock at the command of her girlfriend, and Remy just dead serious.

"Why?" Allison asked as she sat up getting ready to strip anyways.

"Cause I wanna have my fun…please I was good for the most part this morning…please!" She jutted her bottom lip and whimpered.

Allison shook her head skeptical, but was too curious to not give her lover complete access to her body for her fun.

"Good…now close your eyes." She said with a grin. Allison did as told and closed her eyes, settling into the couch a little more. Remy went to the glass and got an ice cube between her teeth. She leaned down and kissed Allison, "You keep that one." She said after Allison's gasp ceased. She grabbed another two cubes with her hands and went slowly down the sides of her lover's neck, down the inside of either breast before circling and going to the center of each love lump. She grinned at the reaction Allison's skin gave, "Is that because I'm cooling you off or revving you up?" She asked.

"Both?" She barely got the word out audibly and it sounded like a question.

Remy smirked as she put each ice cube on each rose bud that topped Allison's breasts, "Don't you dare move." She commanded.

Then she kissed from the blonde's sternum to her belly button, careful to not knock off the melting cubes. She circled her belly button with her tongue once or twice before trailing kisses down further to her cave of enchantment. After making sure that the love of her life was more than ready for 'her fun', she went to the glass of ice cubes. She grabbed one, put it in her mouth and trailed it along the same trail she had blazed before, starting with the sternum. Allison flinched, but didn't move a muscle beyond that. Remy stopped this trail at her belly button, letting the cube dip into the center before moving away again.

She got another piece of ice, again, putting it in her mouth. She shifted Allison's legs and ass so that they were raised up a little…Allison knew what was coming, but she didn't have time to react to the idea of what was happening because in one swift motion Remy jutted her tongue and the ice cube in Allison's love box. Allison did have time to react to that…she gasped harshly and shifted, "Holy God." She sighed out.

Remy smirked after she licked her way up to Allison's clit and kissed that tiny ball of nerves before moving up to Allison's chest. What wasn't melted there, she licked off and swallowed whole, relieving her girlfriend's now very sensitive nipples from the cold. She spent time with each breast before moving back down to the other melting ice cubes. She grabbed the one at her belly button and trailed it the rest of the way to Allison's pookie. She decided it was time for real fun and jutted two fingers inside the blonde to keep company with the lonely ice cube, while the one in her mouth made contact with Allison's sensitive button.

"Fuck! Holy—Remy!" Allison screamed as she rolled her hips into the brunette and hit the couch wherever her hands landed.

That spurred Remy on and soon, she could have cared less about the ice cubes…they more or less were in the way after that, but she still had plenty of fun with her blonde girlfriend and her blonde girlfriend had a lot of fun with her too.

As they were basking in the afterglow of some great 4th of July sex, Allison looked up and saw the time, "Fuck! We have to go." She jumped up and started for their bedroom.

Remy stared after her, still naked on the couch with a sad and dismayed look on her face. She got up, gathered their clothes and went to their bedroom. She saw Allison putting on navy shorts and a tight red tank top with an American flag on it. Remy went to their closet and grabbed a sports bra and white v-neck and her man khaki cargo shorts. She put on blue socks and red converse…that was just for Allison..she knew that Allison loved it when she dressed up—even kind of—for holidays. She grabbed her baseball cap that had an American flag print all over it and her keys and wallet and lucky lighter and everything as Allison went to the kitchen to grab the pie…she bought it this time. She decided that she and Remy would get to eat the next homemade pie. Remy walked into the spare bedroom and grabbed one of the three guitars they owned.

"Babe?" Allison asked as she walked out to the kitchen.

"Yes?" Remy looked at her as she flung the guitar over her shoulder like an axe.

"What are you doing with my guitar?" She crossed her arms.

"With your guitar? Your guitar that you bought on Amazon for twenty dollars on my account that doesn't tune and you haven't even touched?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. What are you doing?" She asked.

Remy got a wicked grin on her face, "Me and House and Foreman are gonna blow it up." Her eyes were gleaming.

"Oh…my God." Allison didn't know what to do…she just followed Remy to the car. Once they got to Cuddy and House's place she looked at Remy as they got out of the car, "Are you really going to blow it up?" She asked.

"Yeah." Remy nodded as she took the pie from Allison's arms and placed it on the ever-growing dessert table. Allison had already been swept away by Cuddy.

She saw House and walked over to him, "So…where's all my stuff?" She asked.

"Oh we got it down by the bank, you wanna start now?" He asked impressed with his minion.

"Umm, the 4th of July only comes around once a year…that's once a year that I get to explode stuff up and set fireworks off like the pyro I am." She grinned.

"I've never been so proud of you…well maybe I was when I found out you were porking Glinda the Good, but this runs a close second."

Remy smirked and said, "Well…I'm gonna grab the guitar and go down to the bank..you coming?" She asked.

"But of course." He had a smile on his face, "Chase!" He barked, "Take over the cooking! I have shit to do." He said as he walked over to Foreman and Wilson and Taub and began limping down towards the bank.

Remy walked back around to the car and grabbed the guitar. Allison saw her and excused herself from the gaggle of women that had begun to pick-a-little, talk-a-little, cheep, cheep, cheep her to death, "Babe!" She called as she jogged to catch up.

"Hey Sweetie! We were just gonna get started…" Allison had a weary look on her face, "What you know I love fireworks…"

"I didn't realize how much. I wanna come and make sure you all don't die."

"We're not gonna hurt ourselves." Remy defended..then they stared at each other for a moment, "Yeah, okay. You come too." She said as she wrapped her arm around Allison's waist and they began following the trail down to the bank…House and Cuddy lived 'comfortably' meaning they had an acre of land to do with whatever they wanted.

They got down there to the rest of the boys already throwing water dynamite and bottle rockets and roman candles toward the pond that lined the edge of House and Cuddy's property.

They continued this pattern for a good few hours…that's how many fireworks they had all gotten. Remy got these little bees that she knew Allison would love and actually like to set off. After a roman candle war with Foreman and Allison covering her face, praying to the high heavens that she would be okay, Remy walked over to the tackle box that Allison didn't realize she had stashed at House's a while before.

"Baby come here, I got something for you." She said as she pulled out the bees. Allison got up from her lawn chair hesitantly, "Here Baby." She showed her what she was pulling out.

"Oh bees! Do they look like bees?" She asked. Remy gave her a confused look..she had pulled a few out of the package and held up the bee-like body that the blone could clearly see within the clear film cover, "In the air…do they even go in the air?"

"Most of the time. Here, come here." Remy led her away from the boys then knelt down and put the firework down, bee side up, "Now," Remy gave her the lighter, "Light him up."

Allison lit the bee and they took a couple steps back. Soon, it buzzed and launched into the air just over their heads, "Oh my God! I wanna do some more!" She jumped up and down.

Remy smirked and gave her the bees in her hand and let Allison have at it. Allison cleared out the entire collection of bees that Remy, House and the rest of the boys had by the time they realized the time and the fact that they were hungry and had yet to eat. They gathered the 'show' fireworks…meaning the artillery shells and whatnot then headed back to the house.

They ate while for lack of a better word, choreographing the show they were going to put on for the rest of the people at the house…Remy told Allison that she wanted her up with Cuddy…that made her more scared than anything. Remy and the boys had bought, aside from the little things they had been exploding, bought a grand's worth of fireworks…it was ridiculous. They had set up roman candles in dirt filled buckets to shoot off in delays and they had big firework among big firework lined and ready.

There was a problem with one artillery shell that went off wrong—and of course Remy was closest to it…this made Allison jump next to Cuddy. The brunette also had the brilliant idea to move on of the ones that shoots multiple works from its cannon while it was going ('it was rather close to a tree' would be her defense). Once the show was over, Allison walked down to them…Remy was still having trouble hearing, but she was fine. After checking out the damage they had done, they walked up to find that almost everyone had gone.

Remy pulled out a few sparklers for Allison who got really excited, "I love sparklers!" She grabbed them and hugged her girlfriend. She pulled one out of the package and let Remy light it..she continued to dance around like a child, but at the same time, she was dancing with this sex appeal that made Remy fall for her even more. Remy sat down on the ass high flower bed she was standing in front of and watched Allison dance around. When one would finish, Remy would start another for the blonde until all the sparklers were gone.

"What?" Allison asked after the last one faded, "You've been giving me a strange look…" She said with a great big smile on her face and her arms wrapping around the brunettes shoulders.

"I love you." Remy said as her hands found their way to her hips. "I just..love you."

This made Allison's smile get bigger if that were possible, "I love you, my little pyro." She said as she kissed her.

"Come on, let's go home." Remy said as she stood up and began pulling the blonde towards their car.

**AN: Again, sorry for the delay! I don't know what the next holiday is, but I'll try and remember to put a chapter up! Oh…and it was good that I forgot, cause there was no way I could have written what I wrote…it's literally, basically what I did on my fourth.. watch?v=2ix1zIgtcJ8 don't believe me? Go to you tube and slash that randomness up above!**


	7. Chapter 7

Remy and Allison walked into their house after a late night at the office. Allison decided to hang out with her lover and the diagnostics team—per House's request after she came to get a goodnight kiss before leaving—to help solve a case…which turned out to be an obvious case, they just didn't get it until a little before time to go. Remy threw her messenger bag down and ripped at her jacket until it was off…then chunked it into the hall closet.

Allison rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's antics and calmingly—for her own good picked up the jacket hung it up, took hers off, hung it up and picked up Remy's bag. She found the brunette in the kitchen slamming the refrigerator doors shut after getting a (Remy) cup of fruit punch…a Remy cup—as Allison liked to call it—is a lager than most, clear, plastic up that has different colored lids and a built in straw…Allison got them for her after Remy begged one day at Wal-Mart, and the dishes have actually worked out better ever since…Allison only got her two and those are the only cups she uses any more, so…less clean up….But their cleaning habits aren't the point.

The point was Remy was huffing around, pissy and bitchy. She charged into the living room and plopped on the couch. She began channel surfing..something she knew Allison hated. Allison didn't see why she had to channel surf when she could easily see what was on with the touch of one simple button…

Allison looked in their refrigerator for something to eat. They didn't have a lot, but they had a couple options… She turned and carefully made her way to the back of the couch. She leaned forward over the brunette and nibbled on her ear and kissed her neck, "Is bowtie chicken okay with you?" She asked…the technical meal was called Chicken Florentine…but they just called it bowtie chicken..because that's what it was.

Remy leaned back and nodded..still changing channels.

"Okay," Allison sighed. She went to the kitchen and got the Bertolli's bag from the freezer and dumped it into a pan then put the top on and turned the stove on. She stayed in the kitchen..listening to each sound bite before the next channel came on. She couldn't hardly take the tid-bits of everything, "Oh Jesus Christ Almighty! Remy!" She came back into the living room, "Just fucking put a re-run of The Talk from the DVR on! It's what you're going to settle on anyways! Fuck!" Allison turned back around to the kitchen.

"Why the fuck are you mad! You're not allowed to be the bitch tonight. I've got it taken care of!...Or did I not make myself clear?" She asked in her bitchiest tone..confirming that she was going to be the bitch that night.

Allison rolled her eyes, "I just don't understand why you were so mad….It really wasn't that big of a deal…" Allison shrugged.

"Are fucking with me? It was a huge fucking deal!" She stood up and walked around the couch so she could lean against the back…keeping her distance and getting more involved.

"No it wasn't…" She rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you!" Remy spat and threw her head back so she backwards somersaulted onto the couch again.

"Fuck me?" Allison asked, pissed off now because Remy said it without any sort of literal connotation, "No. You can fuck yourself." She rounded the couch and stood in front of her, "You can fuck yourself and you can sleep on this couch until you decide to grow up…We aren't in high school Sweet Pea, so stop acting like it." She grabbed the remote from Remy and brought it with her to the kitchen. She set it on the counter and walked over to check their meal.

Got up and went to the kitchen to get the remote, "You stop acting like it." Remy mumbled as she grabbed the remote and went back to the living room.

Allison followed her and took the device from her again, "I do act like it! I act like it everyday all the time!...And yet the only person I can attract that I'm..I guess attracted to is you." She said it like it was almost her obligation to be her girlfriend's girlfriend.

Remy raised her brows, "Ooooh! The gloves come off and the claws come out…" Remy stood up, "But if I may…who's being the child right now? Taking something that someone else is using…?" She asked like the smartass she was.

"Fuck you." Allison glared at her girlfriend.

"No." Remy sat back down and looked away, "You don't find me attractive. I'm just some sort of obligation or something at this point."

Allison slid down astride Remy's legs and looked at the brunette, "Now you know that's not true…you know you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life…You know you always leave me breathless and panting for more…" Allison cocked her head to the side and put her hands on Remy's shoulders and cheeks and neck.

"Tell me more." Remy sat straight and cupped Allison's ass in her hands.

"Baby…" Allison shook her head.

"Okay fine..then say you're sorry." Remy pouted.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you were an obligation."

"Not for that!..." Remy shook her head and stared at her like she knew the blonde knew what she should be apologizing for.

Allison rolled her eyes, "FINE! I'm sorry I picked Chase to be my partner over you for ping pong…"—That's what they did after they solved the case. The younger doctors all came in to the main diagnostics office to find House and Wilson playing on a table that somehow made its way into the office.—"It's just…he's really, really good at ping pong…and you're..well, I didn't know that you were just as good…and I like to win." The blonde said. "And I wanted the game to be over quickly so I could come home with my sexy, beautiful smart girlfriend, watch a re-run of The Talk—you know, watch Leah while we can because she's our favorite and she's leaving…, and go to bed…then I wanted to wake up..make you waffles and bacon and hang out…before we go to Foreman's for his Labor Day thing…"

Remy inhaled and let out a long sigh. She stared hard at the blonde woman on her lap…then the hard look became soft. And before long, she was smirking. She leaned in to her partner and kissed her neck, "Fuck you." She said with a grin…this time, there was a lot off literal connotation to the brunette's voice.

"After The Talk…and food." Right on cue, her stomach growled.

"Mmm, gladly…" Remy smiled and picked up her spider-monkey and walked to the kitchen. Allison jumped off Remy and went to check their meal…Remy went to get bowls for them to eat out of and then got them some silverware.

They ate…and watched The Talk…some of the last before Leah Remini wouldn't be on anymore…God is the only person that knows why that would happen…and they went to bed…they didn't sleep til much later, but they went to bed.

The next morning…Labor Day morning, Allison woke up, made her girlfriend waffles and bacon…woke her girlfriend and lured her from the bedroom with the smell of the food. They talked over breakfast and decided on a run.

As they were making their way back home from their run, Allison—who was a little ahead of Remy—started talking, "Come on, Rem!" She turned around and started going backwards, "You should be caught up and passing me by now what with your natural athleticism…" Allison really was baffled that Remy had yet to pass her or beat her at any of their runs.

"Did you ever consider that I like the view a little better from a couple feet behind you, Dear?" Remy raised her brows…her girlfriends reaction was an obvious answer..that 'no' the blonde had not thought about it.

"Remy!" She flushed—not from the exercise but from embarrassment, then turned back to running forward. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to race her, "Last one home is a rotten egg!" She called after already taking off.

Remy sprinted after her…they had a little bit to go..they had to get out of the park, cross the street and then run to the end of it. Remy caught up to her easily and just ran at the same pace Allison was…the difference between the two was Allison was sprinting—and she was in phenomenal shape, she ran as often as possible—but Remy wasn't giving it her all…she was just a naturally athlete and a naturally fast runner. "You gonna give up?" Remy asked. Allison glared at her and tried to run faster, "I'll take that as a no…" She shrugged, "Okay." Then she pulled ahead and ran into their yard…Allison was only a few paces behind.

Remy slowed down faster than Allison could and they landed in a heap in the grass. After a few moments of panting from both of them, Allison hit Remy's shoulder, "Fuck you." She said tiredly.

Remy laughed, "What?" She asked with a big grin.

"You know I hate losing!" She was still panting, "If you had just stayed behind and watched your view, we'd both be happy." She rolled over to face away from Remy.

"Oh come on…we both know that if I had done that you would have said, 'Oh, but Honey why won't you actually try when we race? I don't always have to win…' Yes!" Remy pointed at her, cutting the blonde off before she could say anything, "Yes you would have..you know you would have…" She got up from the grass, "Come on..you're gonna get itchy if you stay here much longer.." She pulled her girlfriend up and they went inside.

After resting up and a wonderfully long single shower between the two women, they got ready for Foreman's Labor Day dinner thing. Remy in a light electric blue V and black jeans and her Reebok Tron sneakers that she loved. Allison wore a goldenrod t shirt and a grey knit button up vest with light denim skinny jeans and turquoise heels.

They got there only to find Chase was the only other person there at that point…and Foreman had busted out his ping pong table.

"Oh, hello…" Chase looked up at the two women. He walked over and kissed Allison's cheek.

Allison pushed him away…and pushed Remy away from Chase after the incident.

"Hi Remy." Chase said.

"Don't call me by my first name, Asshole." Remy said with narrowed eyes. "I've beat you up once, don't make me do it again." She tried to get closer, but Allison wouldn't let her.

"How about we settle this another way," Chase stood tall and tried to size her up. When she decided to pick up what he was putting down, he continued, "Best three of five." He gestured to the ping pong table, "We'll play to 21 for each game. You win with a two point lead…" He moved on to what they would get if they won, "If I win, you have to grow up and accept the fact that Allison and I have reached a new part to our relationship and you have to accept that you have an amazingly beautiful girlfriend that men will hit on. If you win, I'll back off…I'll try not to win her back and I'll only talk about her when you bring her up…Sound fair enough?" He asked.

"Fine." Remy said, "Challenge accepted."

"Oh Jesus…" She rolled her eyes and covered her face. "I'm sorry Eric…" Allison looked at Foreman.

"No! It's okay!" Foreman laughed, "I was hoping someone would play it after I brought it in from the garage and everything.."

The party came, the party happened..and the party left…it was two and two, and they it was 72-73, Remy's favor..and it was her turn to serve. Allison was sitting on a stool a little tipsy and completely bored of the competition for her affection before her…Eric was cleaning up a little before he passed out and House, Cuddy, Taub, Taub's wife Rachel, and Wilson were all still there, watching the ridiculousness.

"I can't believe they're still going…" Cuddy spoke quietly to Allison.

"I know…this is fucking stupid." Allison said.

"I think it's romantic…a little on the quirky side of romantic seeing as they are playing ping pong..the most intense game of ping pong I've ever seen, but ping pong nonetheless…" Lisa cocked her head to the side, "However…they have worked up quite a sweat and Chase is bear-chested right now…" Cuddy raised her brow in appreciation for the Australian doctor's physique.

"Cuddy!" Allison scolded.

"I heard that." House said from behind them.

"Whatever!" Cuddy tried to act like she wasn't embarrassed that she was just caught ogling another man..an employee by her other employee/boyfriend. "I was just saying…for Dr. Cameron's beneifit…"

"Dr. Cameron could really care less…" House said, "He'd rather the other competitor lose her shirt."

"That's for damn sure." Allison mumbled under her breath, "Okay…can we just call it a tie? Baby, I'm tired and I want to go home…and I mean..you already got me…" She shrugged.

"Fuck that! I want this!" Remy looked at her girlfriend…giving Chase an opportunity to score, "God Dammit!" She was pissed that the score was tied again, "Baby! Just let me beat his ass real quick and all will be right in the world…" She pleaded with the blonde to let her finish playing.

Allison rolled her eyes, "What-the-fuck-ever…." She mumbled, "Just hurry." She turned back to the drink she was nursing..then down it..and about three more drinks of whatever she could find.

20 minutes later, Allison was front row, cheering her girlfriend on..she was a little too drunk, "Come on Baby! One more point and you win, WAAAAAAOOOOO!" She thought she was still in high school and tried to do a kick…then she fell on the ground.

Remy caught the ball with her hand and went to pick her girlfriend up, "Baby, you okay?" She could never help but to laugh at the happy drunk Allison was.

"I'm fine." She said like a child.

"That's an automatic point for me! You can't just catch it and stop the game!" Chase yelled.

"Go fuck yourself Dick-face! The person we're playing this damn game over just fell on the floor! I think we can have an obvious time-out." She glared at him.

"I still get a point." He tried.

"Oh take the stick out of your ass Chase!" Foreman said, "The points are the same…Remy's serve." Foreman decided to become the referee, "My house my rules."

"Oh…the children grow up and you become so proud of them sometimes Cuddles…" House said like a proud father.

"Yeah, fuck you House." Foreman turned and looked at him then back to the ping pong table.

They played for another ten minutes before Remy finally won.

"Thank the fuckin' Lord!" Remy threw the paddle on the table and turned to claim her prize…that was already hers, but show her off to her competitor.

"Baby! I won." She said as she got Allison's attention from Cuddy and Rachel.

"Yay!" She jumped onto her exhausted, hot, sweaty girlfriend, "Let's get out of here so I can show you how happy I am.." She smiled sweetly, but meant the complete opposite of her smile. She kissed her girlfriend hard.

"MMM," Remy pulled from Allison's kiss. "Gladly my little spider-monkey." She grabbed Allison's ass in front of the remaining guests and Foreman, "Later everyone," She turned to the room, "We'll see ya tomorrow maybe…we do have the day off, but we're on call…" She looked at House, "But not until noon..so…don't call until then." She looked to Chase, "Good game, Man."

He waved her off angrily…he was pissed, "Whatever." He didn't look at her he just drank what was in his glass.

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk to the door. Allison was now facing the crowd, "Bye everyone." She waved frantically and happily like a child, "Happy Labor Day!" She was bouncing in Remy's arms now, adding to the childlike movements before.

"Happy…labor..day." They all said as they watched the two walk out.

**AN: Okay, so I don't really do anything on Labor day, so I didn't know what to really write about..hope you liked it…I'll be updating Secrets and Fanfiction as soon as possible… R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

11/01/2011

Allison had grown accustomed to waking Remy in various ways; her top five favorites were the cuddling, the raspberry, the kiss, the morning make-out, and the wake-up sex…now, every so often she liked to have fun…more fun than any raspberry would ever give, and today was one of those days.

Maybe it was because Remy had made her stay up and watch a scary movie the night before…Homecoming. The reviews say it's Misery for the Gossip Girl generation, and that may be, but it wasn't why Remy wanted to watch it. No, she wanted to watch it…well..Allison remembered why Remy wanted to see it.

~0~

Allison and Remy walked inside the local movie store. They searched around for a bit before Remy decided scary was the way to go, "Oh, come on Al, how scary can it be? It's got Silver from 90210 and Mischa Barton in it..oh and that cute Prince Charming boy from Sydney White…but most importantly the phenomenal Silver from 90210; how can it possibly be scary…? I mean, no movie is actually scary anymore, but a bunch of teen drama actors?" Remy asked.

Allison eyed her girlfriend then the box, "Why do you really want to watch it?" She asked as she plucked the box cover from the brunette.

"Look," Remy pointed at a review on the back, "Misery for the Gossip Girl generation. I wanna watch and compare to the original…in my head." She finished after seeing the blonde's face, "I won't make you watch the original…yet."

Allison kept her eyes on the taller woman reading her face as Remy stared back trying not to look the way she did, "You wanna watch it because of Silver!" Allison pulled away from the hug she didn't even realize Remy had got her in, "You wanna watch it because you think Jessica Stroup is hot and you secretly love her!"

Remy stood there, flaring nostrils and all, "I will admit to the first two, but not the third, I do not love her…in the way you made it seem. I love you in the way you made it seem. I love her cause…well…just cause she plays Silver—"

"On 90210, I get it. I get it." Allison nodded along. Then she became weary of the movie before her, "You promise not to leave me in the middle of the movie then scare the hell outta me?" She asked.

"I haven't seen it, so it's a given." Remy nodded.

"Fine." Allison relented.

"YAY!" Remy grabbed the movie and brought it to the front.

~0~

Then she freaked out during all the scary scenes, making her even more scared….then she scared her intentionally before they fell asleep! The nerve.. Well if Remy was going to jokingly scare her as she fell asleep, then she was going to jokingly scare Remy awake!_...except it was going to be the most epic of scares, that she will never scare me ever again!_

Allison crept from her bed and into her huge walk in closet. She opened a trunk she kept costumes and random things in, grabbed her Scream costume and went across the hall.

Across the hall lived a nice father and son. They were good to both the girls, helped out whenever they needed man-muscle. She knocked on the door and asked Joe, the father, if she could borrow Spence, the son…who happened to be a big football player and wouldn't get hurt from a thrashing Remy if she decided to thrash.

As it was the two men loved to pull pranks, and Spence was all over it. He put on the costume and made his way across the hall with Allison in tow. Allison grabbed his arm to stop him. They went to the kitchen and she grabbed some scissors, cutting her ratty flannel t shirt. Then she got some Karo syrup and red food coloring, mixed it together and put the fake blood all over 'wounds'.

Spence's eyes lit up and he got a wide grin on his face. "Dude, that's perfect!" He took the plastic chrome knife that came with the costume and dribbled some of the fake blood on it.

They crept their way into the bedroom and Allison got back in bed…then she started screaming as loud as possible startling Remy awake. Remy flipped and flopped over to see a masked man stabbing her girlfriend in their bed, "Happy Halloween Remy!" Spence said in Ghostface's voice whilst he 'pulled the dagger out of Allison's body'.

Remy began screaming at the top of her lungs and flew out of the bed…she tripped on the covers and turned so she was scooting on her back. She was screaming and making her way to the bathroom. Spence started after her, then swiftly turned around and darted towards the living room…Remy ran after him with the toilet tank cover. "THAT'S RIGHT BE SCARED! SHE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! NO FUCKING WAY YOU GET OUTTA HERE ALIVE!" Remy was running after him with fire and something else that Allison couldn't peg.

Allison's eyes widened and she started yelling at Remy. "REMY!" She ran after the brunette. Allison reached the end of the hallway right as Remy was going to swing the lid and took it from her arms, "Are you fucking crazy? What's the matter with you? It's just Spence!" She began walking down the hall, "Fucking try to pull a fucking prank on your girlfriend and what do you get? A fucking revenge seeking murderess!" She was mumbling clearly, so Remy could hear her.

Remy's eyes were wide and she turned from Spence (who had taken off the mask) and her girlfriend who was in their bathroom, "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! Who fucking decides to scare their girlfriend by pretending they were murdered and expects something besides their girlfriend getting proper justice unless she too is fucking crazy!" Remy mumbled her comeback and waited for a response.

Allison stalked back into the living room. She glared at Remy then walked over to Spence, who still wore the robe, "Thank you Spence…sorry, she almost gave you a concussion…believe me I would have paid for everything." She gave him a hug.

"Oh, now, I don't mind Allison…" He gave her a smile as he took the robe off, "Here's your costume." Then he looked at Remy, "You know I can't resist a good scare…" He shrugged and walked over to give Remy a hug too, before walking out of their apartment to his own to relay the story to his father.

Allison locked the door behind him and turned to Remy, "I cannot believe you!" She said as she walked towards the brunette. Then she pounced, "You would try to murder my murderer whilst shouting I was the love of your life?" She gave Remy a special look, "You're the love of my life too." Allison kissed her hard.

"Yeah I can tell by the way you've treated me this morning!" Remy practically scolded the blonde in their kiss.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to get you back for the times you've scared me.." Allison put on her puppy dog face.

"Those are harmless! In that scenario…while I give my hat to you…was just…wrong on so many levels. You my angel are wicked." Remy took a breath, "Next time just have him wake me up or something…or leave and have him pretend that he's you or something..that would be freaky! I just…don't ever play dead or dying again…I mean, the only good part about my disease is that I'll never have to live without you, the last thing I need is for you to die first." Remy buried her head in Allison's Karo syruped body.

"Oh Sweetie..I'm sorry." She held the brunette tight. Remy pulled away and Allison's eyes got big then small again, remembering the fake blood, "Let's take a shower…"

"Yeah." Remy agreed and got up following her not dead girlfriend to their bathroom.

Despite it being Monday..and the need for hangover Tuesday, they specifically requested the Holiday off…usually, Thirteen tells House that she wants to have sex with her hot girlfriend and House gives her as many days off as she wants. For Cameron, she of course has to go one rank higher and work her ass off the week before she takes the day off…and she doesn't mention their sex life at all…especially when they take more than one day.

Remy and Allison were going to a Halloween party that night…it didn't start until Midnight or so, so they were going to have plenty of time to do Halloweeny things before they left. They bought tons of candy for all the trick-or-treaters and Remy had some Halloween movies picked out: Halloween…of course, Psycho…gotta have the Momma and the Daughter shriek fest, Halloweentown…that was for Allison, and Hocus Pocus…also for Allison. Four movies was plenty and if they needed or wanted another, then Remy would just dig something up from her collection.

Allison was more than happy when they got through the more adult ones…despite the fact that they were pretty tamed because they were aged…she liked the two Disney Movies…a lot.

They dressed up for the trick-or-treaters. Remy was an evil queen, all in black with a black crown and Allison almost looked like a blonde Snow White…Remy said that she was some chick named 'Emma' on her new favorite show…Allison rolled her eyes and told her that that was impossible, seeing as she was in a Snow White-ish costume and in the show, Emma wasn't a part of the other world…yet.

Really, that argument, resulted in a, "Honey, you watched the show? Isn't it soooooooooooo freaking good? Aren't you addicted? You know..you look a little like Emma…I mean in general…"

Allison shook her head, "Whatever..and yes I watched it because if I didn't I wouldn't have a damn clue what you're talking about…"

At about 11, Allison decided it was time for a costume change…at least for Remy.

"Okay, Baby…go get naked…the make-up will take a while to dry…" she said.

"Oh, right…okay." She stood up and went to their bathroom. She stripped to her skivvies and walked to their counter where the white swim cap they bought laid.

It had been a while since she wore one of those caps, but putting on a cap over dry hair and not tearing any out was like riding a bike..you never forget it. Once her hair was completely in, she called out to Allison, "Al? Baby…I'm ready for you, Sweets."

Allison came in after she stripped also, "Okay…are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Yes." Remy nodded…there was no question, this was happening.

Allison began applying the green all over Remy's face and the swim cap. She started laughing once she was finishing, "…oh Jeez! This is the greatest costume ever! There better be a prize or something…" She was finally done and just couldn't not laugh at Remy.

"Why are you laughing?" Remy asked.

"Baby…you look green and bald…it's just funny!" She said.

"Oh, that's too bad, I was goin' for SSSSSSSSSSSSSMOKIN'!" Remy jumped up and gave a pose as she said the last word.

"Ohhhh! Noooo! How many times am I gonna have to be hearing those phrases tonight?"

"All..night..long.." Remy stood up, "I got them all in my back pocket…well not literally…" She realized she was just in underwear, "Come on…help me Zoot Suit it up!"

"So you can 'Mask' it up?"

"Ssssssssssssomebody ssssstop Me!" Remy started laughing.

"Oh come on! You get to be Cameron Diaz! All you have to do is wear the dress and heels! It's like it was meant to be! You're both named Cameron…I'm Jim Carey! You know how physical that dude is? Especially in the Mask? A lot!"

"Cameron is my last name thank you." Was all Allison had to say.

"I know that baby…I'm just saying it's a common factor…" Remy shrugged.

Remy chose the black pin-striped zoot suit over the signature banana one…mainly because the black one could be worn again for a different costume if needed. She was really excited and she had been practicing the lines from the movie…this was gonna be a fun party.

Cameron really did go as Cameron Diaz in the Mask…she had a black mesh-sleeved dress and everything.

The party was a lot of fun..they both got back to their place a little tipsy and they did win best coupled costume…they got a little trophy and everything.

Thirteen wanted so bad to mack on Allison, but alas! the blonde wouldn't let her because of the make-up. So, as soon as they got home, Remy washed the make-up off as best she could, both with cold cream and soap and water. When she got back out to the living room—still in her pants and button up shirt minus the vest, coat, suspenders, and swim cap, Allison was in another costume…a slutty bunny costume…a Playboy Bunny costume.

"Welcome to the Playboy Club." She raised and lowered her brows then gave Remy a drink she fixed her.

"Oh shit." Remy down the drink right there and grabbed her girlfriend by the waist, "Tell me honeslty…is this an apology for this morning or did you have this hiding somewhere?"

"Well..I had it for an emergency apology at some point or another…" She giggled as Remy held her close.

"I love being the apologizee…baby, you come up with the best, 'I'm sorry's!" Then she kissed her girlfriend…Finally!

"I love you." Allison said as she moved so that she was sitting astride Remy's lap.

"I love you too." She said seriously, then turned into a horny, giddy version of herself, and stared at the chest that was at face level for her, "And I love you and you." She kissed the top of either breast.

Allison began laughing and pulled her in for a kiss. Despite the morning's almost murder, by the end of the day, they were just the happy couple they had been before.

**AN: I almost forgot about this one! Almost…but it had been brewing in the back of my mind for a while…hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I just realized that in just three more holidays, I will have written an entire year on this story! Hope you like the chapter!**

Dr. Allison Cameron was one that loved the holidays. It didn't matter the day, she just loved them. She loved Thanksgiving because it was the only time that she was able to spend any sort of time with her family. Last year she went alone because she didn't want to bring Chase with her…they were fighting a lot and she didn't want to deal.

This year she had a certain someone that she wanted to bring…but she was nervous about what was going to happen. She had once talked with her mother Elizabeth and her sister Caylyn (KK for short), that she thought that love didn't discriminate against genders. They seemed fine with that considering the long string of men she had dated and was going to date… They probably never thought that this would happen to Allison…she sure didn't.

But it did happen, and now, she was sitting in an airplane with Remy on her way to her parent's house for Thanksgiving. It was Wednesday, so it wasn't like everyone was going to be there when they got there, but..it was still a little nerve-wracking. She was going to see everyone that she grew up with—her family and the neighbors, err, the neighbors that she grew up with all did thanksgiving together. Allison, her sister and brother Brody, and most of their neighbors were all really tight nit as the kids grew up. They were more family than everyone's real families, so Thanksgiving was for the old neighbors now and Christmas was for the families. She was going to see all these people…and she was going to introduce them all to Remy.

Allison literally gulped at the thought.

Remy turned to her from staring down at the ground, "You okay?" She asked.

Allison stared at her, "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Her eyes were wide and she looked terrified.

"Uhh, yeah…Why wouldn't I?" Remy looked at her for a moment, "Oh shit, your parents don't know you're dating a woman…then what exactly does your mom think I am? A feminine dude?" She asked.

"NO!" Allison said, "Well…maybe, I don't know…whenever she asks questions about you instead of saying your gender like 'she' or 'her', I just say, 'Remy'…" Allison gave the brunette an apologetic look.

Remy stared at her, "Are you ashamed of me?" She kept her face blank.

"What? Of course not!" Allison replied.

"Because it sounds like you are just ashamed of me… I mean, so what if I'm a woman? Why should they care as long as you're happy?" She crossed her arms, "I think you're embarrassed of me. If I still talked to my dad, I would have fucking brought you to meet him the first fucking opportunity. You have been holding this back and holding this back—You know that in like two and a half months or so we will have been together a year? A fucking year! And you don't want me to meet your parent.—"

"HEY!" Allison cut her off, "First of all, I know you're fucking with me. I know that what you've said is mostly true, but I know that you're fucking with me."

"Dammit!" Remy gave her a face, "What gave me away?" She asked.

Allison smirked, "I just know you too well, I guess." She leaned on the arm rest that divided the two women, "I am not ashamed of you in any way…it's just hard to think about…hard to do. I don't want to disappoint my parents again…" Allison became serious. Remy leaned to her, putting her arm around the blonde and kissing her cheek, "They didn't like it when I married my husband. They knew that it was going to destroy me, and they didn't want to see me hurt. They liked him and everything, but they just didn't want me to marry him..to make that commitment." She looked out the window, not looking at her anymore, "I just…I was so in love with him, you know? And I didn't have that time with him that most people in love get…So, I defied their rules and I married him. And I was happy…then I was broken."

The blonde got really quiet for a moment, "I don't know how to handle telling them that I am not only in love with a woman, but I am spending the rest of _her_ life with her…" Allison snuggled into her.

"You know I hate that I'm doing that to you again… Like you _know _that, right?" Remy whispered in the blonde's ear.

Allison nodded and looked at her, "Yeah…I've always said that you cannot help who you fall in love with...I just have happened to fall in love with two dying people." Allison snuggled into her, "But Sweetie," The blonde looked at the brunette, "I'm not going to regret any of this…and anything can happen." She shrugged, "We'll just do what we know we need to do and deal with it when we have to." Allison kissed her cheek, "And who knows? Maybe I'll die first." She shrugged.

"Now, now." Remy said in a low tone, "Don't say that." Remy was deadly serious, "You know how I feel about that." She said was almost growling.

Allison stared at her, "Hey," she knew that despite Remy looking at her that she wasn't seeing her, "Hey." She waited until she had her lover's attention, "I love you." Allison said.

"I love you." Remy said, still in that low tone.

Allison asked her original question once more, "Are you sure you want to do this? They might murder you…or they will absolutely adore you." She said.

"Ahh, so, those are the options…death or adoration. I'm hoping for the ladder." She smirked. "Yes, I want to do this…" She stared at the blonde. "You want me there, right?"

"I don't want you anywhere else…" She said quietly.

Remy smiled as she leaned in and rested her forehead against Allison's, "Love you." She said after a couple moments.

"Mmm, you too." Allison said as she adjusted and rested her head on Remy's shoulder.

Remy rested her head on top of Allison's and they cuddled the rest of the flight. They rented a car, so after making sure they had their bags and everything from the overhead compartment, and after walking through the airport, Allison drove them through the city to suburbia and into a neighborhood. They pulled in front of a house and Allison parked.

"Is this it?" Remy asked as Allison stared. She took her foot off the dash, sat forward and peered at the house.

"Yup…" Allison sighed.

"Well…let's go. I got the whole afternoon and evening to charm your parents into liking me before tomorrow when we face the real music…" She almost seemed excited.

"You almost seem…ecstatic to be going through the meeting the parents stage…" Allison said.

"I am." Remy had a smile on her face, "I've never gone this far with a partner before." She said as she got out and looked at her girlfriend still in the car, "Come on Babe!" She said as she grabbed their bags.

Allison got out of the car, "You've never gone this far in a relationship before?" She asked.

Remy could tell she did right, "Yeah." She nodded all cute and embarrassed like…the way she always did when she did right.

"Oh Sweetie!" Allison hugged her close, "I'm your first." She smirked.

"My one and only…" Allison stuck her bottom lip out, telling the brunette how cute she was, "Now…let's go take away my virginity." She said.

"And there's the girl I know and love." Allison grinned and kissed her quickly before turning to her childhood home. "Come on." She said.

Remy followed her with the bags. Allison walked to the garage door and opened it with the keypad. She and Remy walked inside her house.

"Hello?" Allison called.

"Allison?" A woman called out. "Is that you?" The voice was much closer than before and soon they saw her, "Oh! Baby girl come here!" She said excitedly and hugged her close. Elizabeth looked a lot like her daughter. They had the same smile and nose and cheek bones, but Elizabeth was a brunette…and Cameron claimed she was a natural blonde…and Remy knew that was true considering she knew Allison's body quite well…and aside from the curtains matching the carpet—that was very neatly taken care of by the way—Allison hadn't bought hair dye since they moved in and she was with her for the trim she got a couple months ago…there were no ugly roots creeping in.. Anyways…

The woman before her looked phenomenal…she never would have guess this woman to be Allison's mother. She was both intrigued and amazed as she watched the two women envelope in a hug and greet each other. Her jaw was slightly dropped still.

"Mom—Mom!" Allison was trying to calm her excited mother down, "Mom…I have someone with me." She smiled.

Elizabeth broke from her and stared at the brunette girl, "Hello, you must be Remy! I'm Elizabeth." She said and enveloped her in a big hug…similar to the one Allison was in just moments ago. Remy and Allison stared at each other for a moment, "You know, your picture doesn't do you justice…" Elizabeth said as she stepped from the taller brunette.

"I…uhh…What?" She was obviously confused.

"Mom?" Allison looked at her, just as confused as Remy…_She's not supposed to know Remy is a girl…not that this reaction isn't fantastic…just..she's not supposed to know…_

"Yes baby girl?" She looked at her daughter.

"You know that this is Remy…my Remy?" She asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth stared at her daughter in a way that Remy only thought Allison could do.

"You know that we are together…like together, together? And that she's a woman?"

"Well of course she's a woman! Look at her! How beautiful!" Elizabeth took Remy's face in her hands then released it.

"Oh, thank you." Remy was truly flattered…but still so very confused.

Elizabeth couldn't keep a straight face any longer. She knew what both women were inquiring, "Okay, okay! I noticed a long time ago…maybe back in March that Baby girl over here wasn't saying 'him' or 'he'..that she would just say 'Remy'." She took a breath as she led the girls into the living room, "Like any mother, I was curious and knew that she was hiding something from me. So, I asked one day what your last name was…and a few phone calls later, I asked her was department you were in…Then I went to the hospital website. There's a page for each department…and pictures and bios of the doctors in each department. I found Dr. Remy Hadley, and believe me you, I was a little shocked at my findings…" She looked from her daughter to Remy, "But…I remembered a certain conversation I had with Ally here a long time ago. I didn't think she was serious…I didn't think that she would ever give a woman a chance you see, but she did. And she got you. And she talks about you like she's never talked about anyone before." She took Remy's face in her hands again and smiled. Then she pulled back and looked at the clock, "Oh my… Your dad is going to be home soon. How about you two go up and get settled and changed and get that airplane smell off you, and we will talk more at dinner…" Elizabeth suggested.

The both nodded and Allison directed Remy to go upstairs before turning to her mother, "Does he know?" She asked.

"Well of course!" Elizabeth looked at her daughter like she was crazy. She made sure her daughter heard her sincerity, "Baby girl we don't care…" She smiled.

Allison had tears in her eyes and nodded before running upstairs to direct Remy where to go. The girls did as told. They settled, changed and got the airplane smell off of them. Remy and Allison were laying in Allison's bed, waiting for dinner, which smelled like it was just about ready.

"I like your mom. She's got your sneaky, conniving side, and your sweet innocent side." She smiled.

Allison looked at her, "Yes she does…Gosh, I can't believe she's known all this time and didn't say a thing…" She shook her head in amazement.

Remy laughed a little, "She looks exactly like you…well her eyes are different and she's brunette, but she looks exactly like you.." Remy shook her head.

"You know Sweetie…if I didn't know any better, I would think that my father has some competition…" She raised her brows.

"Well, Dear…I won't lie…If I met your mother first and if she was single and all of that, you have a lesbian mother with a partner that's younger that you." Remy said confidently.

"Fuck you." Allison hit her arm lightly and stood up.

Remy stood up immediately after her and pulled her into a hug, "But I didn't meet her first." She said as she wrapped her arms around Allison, "And that's good because if I met you second and all the stuff I said would be had happened, we would be falling into a torrid love affair that would rip your family apart further…" Remy was overly dramatic with her speech.

This made Allison chuckle, "Well, since that didn't happen, let's go see if mom needs help."

"Alright." Remy nodded.

Like clockwork, Elizabeth called up the stairs, "Girls? Dinner's ready!" She said.

They shrugged at each other and went downstairs. Remy met Allison's father, David and then she got really quiet. She let the three catch up and she studied the two people before her. She got her blonde hair and her slight, very slight butt chin from her dad. Remy could tell that a lot of her mannerisms were actually her father's as well.

David looked at Remy as the conversation slowed, "So Remy, what do you do exactly?" He asked.

"Well, pretty much what Allison did before she took over the ER." She said it quickly and to the point.

"And do you like it?" he asked.

Remy just nodded…she had gotten really, really nervous. She felt the nerves first come on when Elizabeth wrapped her in a hug. They began growing with every minute that was closer to dinner, and they skyrocketed when she met her father. She didn't know what had come over her..well, she did, but she didn't know how to say it…

Allison gave her a look at told her she wasn't being her normal self and she needed to be her normal self…she needed to use more than thirty words during a conversation… Her parents just looked at each other then over to Cameron, who looked at them like she was embarrassed of Remy. Then she knew she fucked up bad…she knew it before, but now she knew, knew it.

Remy finally took a breath, "I'm sorry. This, how awkward and well, stupid I've been acting is not me…not intentionally at least…I just.." She took another large breath, "I don't know what to say to you two. You are both insanely smart—Al's told me before that you were, I just didn't realize… You're quick witted and just fucking amazing—pardon me—and that's just what I've seen in the last like hour or so…" She shook her head, amazed, "It's just…what do you say to the two people that gave life to the one person you just..gah, you just know you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with? Like..what do you say to them? How is one supposed to act?" She looked at them, "Because I personally have no idea…I've been boggling my mind, trying to figure it out..actually, since I found out I was going to meet the two of you, it's been on my mind." She shrugged.

David looked at her with a smirk on his features, "Well, I think you've actually said all you needed to say.." He took his wife's hand and kissed it then looked back to Remy and over to Allison.

~0~0~0~0~

The rest of that night was entertaining. As is turned out Brody and his wife Janae, and KK and her husband, Chad came to spend the night. So, all three of the Cameron children finally had a partner…ironically the eldest took the longest to find true love, but nevertheless it happened. They played games almost all night. Everything from Things to Funglish was needing to be picked up the next morning.

Remy was actually awake before Cameron, which was really odd, but she got up at the sound of a mixture and went downstairs. She found Janae and Elizabeth up, cooking away.

"Hey Remy." Elizabeth said as she finished mashing potatoes.

"Good morning." She smiled over to Janae as she greeted them both.

"Morning." Janae said… Remy couldn't help the feeling that came over her when she saw Janae…she felt like she had seen the beautiful woman naked before…and that made Thirteen a little uncomfortable…

"Is Allison up yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uhh, nope… Do you want me to go get her?" Remy offered.

"No! No, you stay here. Keep Janae company, I'll get her." Elizabeth left the kitchen leaving the two women alone.

Janae turned to her, "You don't remember me, do you?" She said knowingly.

"No…" Remy stared at her, she kept her guard up. "I mean, you seem really, really familiar, but I wouldn't even be able to begin to guess, no…"

"I didn't think so…it's alright. Only kind of disappointing." She shrugged, "You fucked me in college." Janae spoke casually.

Remy's brows raised, _That would explain the knowing her naked body…_ "Uhh….what?" She crossed her arms.

"Yeah…in my dorm…" She smirked. "You were actually walking out of my neighbor's dorm one morning. I was on my way to the showers…You saw me, I saw you and…" She clapped her hands.

Remy closed her eyes, "Well…I apologize. I was a little wild in high school." She said…she placed her perfectly now that she knew the story.

"No…it was college." Janae said.

"Maybe for you…I remember you now…I was in high school…it was my senior year, and I was on a college visit." She smiled.

Janae looked horrified, "You were in high school? I was in my third year!" She said.

Remy put her hands up, "Hey, woah! I didn't think I was gonna see you again…and I think you thought the same thing..so let's just leave that in the past, alright?" She said.

Janae glared at her, "Good plan." She crossed her arms.

"I really am sorry for doing that to you though…" Remy apologized once more.

Janae looked at her, "It's fine…it's in the past so…like you said let's leave it there…I was just trying to tell you where we had met before…"

Remy nodded. It was this moment that Elizabeth came back in, "Allison should be down any minute."

"Oh great…I'm actually going to go get ready…I'll be a couple minutes as well." Remy rushed upstairs and burst into Allison's room and shut the door, "Oh my God!" She shook her head as she slid to a sitting position against the door.

"What?" Allison looked at her.

"Baby please don't be mad at me!" She was already on the ground, she might as well beg.

"Okay…I'm not mad at you." She looked to the side.

Remy glared at her a moment, "No, I am getting ready to tell you something and I am begging you not to be mad…please!" She asked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Okay…so…you know Janae?" She asked.

"Yes..I believe I've met my sister-in-law of eight years before…" Allison said sarcastically.

"I fucked her." Remy gave her an apologetic look.

"Excuse me?" Allison was up in an instant, "When the fuck? How the hell? Oooooooh, I will fucking kill her…then you!" She slapped Remy's face.

"NO! Sweetie, it was when I was in high school!" She said.

Allison turned around completely neutral, "Was she the chick in the dorm?" She asked…Remy had told her that story once, but everything was fuzzy…not so much anymore. Remy nodded. Allison began laughing.

"What?" Remy stared at her maniac of a girlfriend.

"Oh that's some funny shit. I mean, who would have thought?" She asked.

"So you're not mad?"

"No, of course not Sweets! Not now that I know it wasn't like five minutes ago in the kitchen…" She said.

"Do you really have that little faith in me?" She asked.

"No, I just have that _much_ faith in both of your sex appeals.." She said, "It's both a virtue and a vice what you and Janae have…"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The rest of the day was crazy. There were so many people that Remy could not keep it all straight. She hung out with some really cool five year olds and was given the 'you're not good enough' speech by a few of the old neighborhood dads. She also got to hold some brand new babies that all of these other neighborhood kids were having.

All in all…it was an adventure…Thirteen could not wait until next year. Janae and her got sooooo much crap from Allison and Brody—they both found it hysterical…and a little hot.

By the time it was time to go, Remy had become a little attached to Elizabeth…she adored her. Allison loved that Remy made a connection with her family. She never, EVER would have thought that this was going to be the result of bringing a girl home… She should have found Remy a long time ago…

**AN: Okay, I hope you liked! It's a little long! It just started writing itself…and it got carried away…sorry if the end is a little abrupt, I just saw that I was on twelve pages and knew it was time to wrap…I'll be posting again for Christmas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I am so sorry! I have just been really busy! But it's here! I will try and have New Year's up before the 31****st****! I will try and pound it out tomorrow! Anyways, here's Christmas!**

It was Christmas. But that's just another day if you're a doctor…especially if you work for a narcissistic asshole that takes a ridiculous case last minute. It had been a _long_ day. Remy had been on the toughest case of her life for the past two weeks. She hadn't hardly slept in at least for days….at least that's how long she had been at the hospital…well…that's what she thought at least.

She looked at her watch as she leaned against the lobby desk. Allison had gone home long before her and Remy was far too tired to drive home. She called a cab because she was not going to _not_ go home again…she needed to be in her bed with her Allison.

It was bad enough that she hadn't been able to do any of the stuff she and Allison had planned..now, for her three _remaining_ days off—yeah, she hadn't been able to leave because the case wasn't solved until now—she was going to be at her 'in-laws', if you will, for two of them and only home, home for one of them.

She finally saw the cab outside. She pulled the bill and the back of her winter hat down and sighed as she walked to her yellow chariot. She got inside their apartment and locked the door.

She dropped her coat and bag and..well everything, including her clothes as she was walking back to their room. She quietly got into their PJ drawer and put on some flannel pants and a wife beater. She went into their closet and grabbed a sweatshirt for in the morning…which would come all too soon and finally—FINALLY!—she got to be in her own bed.

"Baby…" Allison had been awake. She spoke in a soft, soothing tone, "Are you just now getting in?"

Remy had taken it upon herself to dive under the covers and settle between the blonde's legs; she wrapped her arms around Allison's middle and rested her head on her chest. She nodded, answering Allison's question.

"Jesus…is the patient okay?" She asked…she knew that it had been the same case for about three weeks now.

"Yeah." She sighed tiredly, and yawned through her next statement, "We finally figured it out. It was…" Remy was gone.

Allison sighed, "Merry Christmas Sweets. I love you." She said as she stroked Remy's hair. She fell asleep quite quickly as well…she hadn't gotten as much sleep with Remy not in their bed, but her sleep deprivation was not near as bad as her lover's.

They woke up the next morning. Allison woke her up. She kissed down Remy's neck to her shoulder blade. At first the brunette tried to dive in deeper, but eventually, Allison got the best of her and she turned around.

Remy opened her eyes and looked at the blonde. Allison grinned, "Morning Beautiful." Allison said as she took a seat on the mattress.

"Morning, Miss Lady…" She said it like Trusty, the old blue hound on Lady and the Tramp.

Allison smiled and leaned into her, pressing their foreheads against each other.

Remy pursed her lips, getting a kiss from the blonde. She wrapped her arms around her and sat up, "I'm sorry I couldn't be here yesterday." She said quietly.

"It's fine, Sweetie. You had to do your job…and you have an important one…I mean. It's not like you ditched me to go strip in front of people you don't know…you had to save a life." She said understandingly.

"Why do you always use stripping as your comparison for our jobs?" the brunette asked.

"Wh…well, because…I guess in my mind, if you weren't a doctor then your next best job should be stripper." She said with a grin.

Remy was grinning along with her, "What? Baby!" She tickled the blonde for a second, "Why would I be a stripper?"

"I don't know…" She looked up in thought, "You look awfully good when you take your clothes off.."

Remy pushed her so that she was on top of Allison and their heads were at the foot of the bed, "I'll show you awfully good." Remy groped at the blonde's shirt.

"No! Baby!" Allison squirmed…like a lot more than when she wants this kind of thing to continue, "We don't have time!" She wiggled from the brunette's hold.

Remy sighed and looked at the clock then at her lover, "You're absolutely right." She said in a very….Mugatu like fashion…pun intended.

"Come on…I have something for you before we leave for my parents..." Allison said. She held out her hand.

Remy took it and yanked her into her hold, "Before we do that I just need to…" She spoke as she brought Allison in for a mind-numbing kiss. "I love you." She said quietly.

"I love you." Allison whispered out…none of her brain cells were working.

"Merry Christmas." Remy smirked as she spoke.

"Merry Christmas." Allison repeated once more in a breathy tone.

Remy hugged her tight and bit her ear and neck, "I promise that I will be here for every other Christmas." She said.

"Sweetie…" Allison finally started functioning again.

"No, I will….I mean…we don't have as many Christmases as we would like, so…I will be here for every other one." She said.

Allison just hugged her back. They stayed there a moment or two before Remy spoke again.

"Now…you said I had a present? I want to open it…I love presents."

Allison smirked, "I know baby…I didn't get you any toys this time though…" She looked worried.

Remy laughed at Allison's face, "I don't care…" She said as she followed the blonde to the living room.

Their living room looked like Christmas exploded. There were nutcrackers on their mantle, and stockings with their names hanging on the bar that divides the living room from the kitchen. The tree looked like it came from the twinkle factory with all the tinsel and lights and shiny ornaments.

Allison walked over to the tree and gave reached up for a branch. She took a ring box that she had hidden amongst the décor and turned to Remy, "I hope you like it…"

Remy cocked her head and smirked, "Are you proposing?" She asked with a smirk..she knew it was her job, but she wanted to give her lover a hard time.

"NO!" Allison hit Remy's arm, then hugged her, "That's you're job." She quietly and looked up at her, "You know that, right?"

Remy cackled again, "Yes Baby, I do." She rubbed her nose with her knuckle, acting casual, "If and when I ask, you're gonna say yes, right?" She looked at her.

Allison cocked her head, "Yes of course." She bit her lip.

"Mmkay, good." Remy ripped open the ring box wrapping and looked at the lid, "Zales?" She looked at the blonde. "Because of that one commercial? The one with the clothes and the box and the not quite getting to bedroom?" She asked.

"Yes…I wanted to put that look on your face…that one that makes you recall all your ridiculous commentary, Miss, 'Looks like every kiss doesn't begin with Kay and he so did not go to Jared'…and when looking on the websites, I liked what I saw more than others.."

Remy grinned and leaned into the blonde for a kiss; she flipped the lid. She looked at the ring in awe, "Wow!" It was a tri-color ring…it had white gold, yellow gold and rose gold and it had diamonds running along a crisscross pattern.

"You like it?" She asked.

"Fo sho!" She said excitedly as she took it out and threw the box on the floor then put it on. "Thank you!" She dove in and scooped Allison up and kissed her.

Allison was happy that Remy liked it…picking out jewelry for her was…really, really hard. Like…a lot harder that buying jewelry should be. "I got that one because it was more you than any other one..and I figured since it doesn't protrude…like an engagement ring that you could wear it with gloves.."

"Ah! You are ever the thinker…" She kissed her cheek again and pulled from her, walking over to the tree, "Now…we think alike because I hid mine in the tree too. And…I want to apologize before hand for my present protruding like an engagement ring.." She said as she pulled her ring present from the tree, "But that's because it is an engagement ring…" She said.

Allison stopped everything..she stopped breathing and was frozen.

"Babe?" Remy asked as she walked back over to her.

"Huh?" Allison looked at her as Remy pulled away from kissing her cheek again.

"You okay?"

Without really waiting for Remy to stop talking, she began, "Did you just say that this is an engagement ring?" She asked.

Remy grinned, "Yeah.." She gave the wrapped present to Allison and waited for her to open it. She nudged the blonde, so that she would actually begin to move, "Open it..please."

Allison finally came fully to and ripped the wrapping off. She opened the box and found this gorgeous pear shaped diamond ring. It had little diamonds lining the entire loop of the ring. Her jaw dropped and she started shaking.

Remy took it from her and got on both knees. She wrapped her arms around Allison's middle, and kissed her stomach, "Marry me?" She asked and nipped at Allison's peaking midriff. "Please?"

"Of course!" She tackled Remy to the ground.

After some morning sex and a couple showers later, the two women were on their way to see Allison's family. Remy fell asleep on the plane almost instantly…she was still rather tired…she also fell asleep in the car.

Allison pulled up and got everything out of the car. Her parents came out and greeted her, and her dad took their bags before she decided that Remy needed to wake up. She walked around to the passenger door and looked at her mother, "She didn't get home until like one last night…they've had a really, really hard case that took them too long to solve…" She said. "She hadn't been home before that for like four or five days."

"Oh! Now…just get her up and tell her to sleep in your room." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah..she won't, but I will." Allison grinned, "She's gonna say, 'You woke me up just to tell me to go to sleep?'"

"Oh..yeah.." Elizabeth looked at her daughter, "That sounds like her."

Allison nodded as she opened the door, "Sweetie.." Allison woke her for the third time that day.

"Miss Lady." Remy said again like the blue hound, Trusty.

"Come on. We're here. You wanna go sleep in my room?" She asked.

"And miss the family time? No! Besides..why would I get woken up just to go back to sleep?" She asked.

"I don't know, Sweets.." Come on. She stood up fully and gave her mother an 'I told you so' look.

Remy got out of the car and shook and stretched and popped in places that hadn't been popped since like June…it felt glorious. She looked over, "Elizabeth! Hi!" She ran around the car and hugged the older version of her girlfriend.

"Hey girly!" She hugged her back.

They walked inside and thus the Christmas time began.

The rest of the family was already there. They had been waiting on them.

"Hi, sorry we're late." The girls said.

They got settled and then it was time for Christmas lunch. That was an adventure. It took about .25 seconds of everyone sitting down before Elizabeth spoke.

"So when is the big day, girls?" She looked at her eldest daughter and her girlfriend.

Allison cocked her head, "What?" She asked confused.

Elizabeth raised her brows and gave a knowing look, "Now, now…you don't honestly think that I don't know an engagement ring when I see one, do you? Besides…Remy called us a few weeks ago..she wanted to ask our permission." Elizabeth looked cocky and arrogant as well as all-knowing…just as she should look at this moment.

Allison looked down at her hand and back up to her mother. Remy bit her lip and stretched back then ran her hand over the blonde's back as she leaned back in her chair. "I..we…she…uhmm…" Allison tried.

"We don't know." Remy provided, "I asked her this morning…" She grinned at Allison's stunned reaction.

"You asked their permission?" She had a couple small happy tears in her eyes…the awkward, surprise and happiness kind of took over..

Remy smiled that charming smile at her lover, "Of course."

Allison leaned into Remy and kissed her quick.

"Now…Janae. Don't get jealous! They're the two that are supposed to kiss." Brody said across the table.

"Fuck you!" Janae stood up and punched her husband as hard as she could before sitting back down, "Pardon my French…and I'm not jealous."

"That was not French." KK said.

This caused everyone to laugh. The rest of the day was opening presents and having family time. Remy fell asleep around 8:30 and Allison woke her up and told her to go upstairs..that she would be up there soon. They slept in the next morning then spent more time with her parents…the rest of the kids and in-laws went home.

Their flight time came all too early and soon they were on their way back home. After getting home, they pretty much stayed in a cuddled ball of covers and stocking candy on the couch the rest of their small break. All in all…they were pretty damn good days after Christmas.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry I didn't get up earlier…Alrighty…New Year's Eve. Here we go.**

"Oh my God!" Allison rolled her eyes, but was secretly excited to go see a movie with her girlfriend Saturday afternoon. "Baby have you seen this? They made a New Year's Eve movie…it's like Valentine's Day." She scrolled through the page, "Hey it's even got two of the same people." She called from their study.

"Yes, Baby…where have you been? It came out back around Thanksgiving…" Remy giggled as she took in her fiancée from the study door. She sobered and said, "Speaking of Thanksgiving…that's the next one they are making."

Allison's eyes bugged, "Really?"

Remy smirked, but kept her cool, "Yeah, mhmm, then they will make Halloween and St. Patty's day and Labor Day and then…I'm not sure how they are pulled this off, but they are going to make 'Birthday.'" She broke out into laughter as Allison rolled her eyes in realization of Remy's bluff.

"You suck!" She paused then reverted back, and in her excited state, "Let's go see it!" She immediately jutted her bottom lip out and started talking in that voice that got to Remy every time, "Please?"

She held strong though. "Ohhhoho, no." Remy said with a smirk.

"Baby, please! There's a showing in a half hour!" Allison stood up and rounded the desk, "If you do this with me, I will cook anything you want in there and do anything you want in there." For either there, she pointed to the kitchen and their bedroom. "And we will do anything you want tonight."

"I don't want to do anything tonight." Remy said dryly.

"What?" Allison looked shocked, "You don't want to _do anything_ tonight?"

"Right."

"You always want to do something." Allison was still looking at her in shock.

"No I do not." She said with a scoff, "Okay, yes, I generally like to do stuff… But I hate this holiday, and I don't like to do stuff on this day…ever." She started to walk away from the study.

"Wha—Baby. No! Wait. Why don't you like New Year's Eve?" She jumped after Remy and grabbed her arm.

"Someone always ruins it…I get pissed off at people around this time…when I hung out with a big group of friends all the time…like back in high school and college, I would always be let down and I'd always be fucking angry…I don't know, I just…don't like New Year's." She pouted, "And I mean…what's the big damn deal? Anyways…It's a New Year…woohoo. Give me a fucking break. Do you know what people should celebrate? The one year mark of their anniversaries…not…" She just waved her arms to finish her sentence.

Allison started laughing, "Bahahahaby." She grinned and nipped at her ear, "Sweetie…" She just didn't know what to say, "You boycott this Holiday because of people you used to know?"

"Yes…why what did you want to do?" Remy asked her.

"Nothing…" She shrugged and looked at Remy who was giving her this 'Why did you just go through all of that?' look, "I don't really like going out and doing stuff anymore…I've worked the ER on this night more than once…no thank you to ever do it again. I mean…the stories I've heard.." She shook her head in disgust, "Hmm mm."

"So. I don't like to do anything on this holiday really…you don't like to do anything on this holiday…whatever shall we do?" Remy asked as she wrapped the blonde in her arms.

Allison hugged her tight and bit her bottom lip as the grin tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Mmm, let's ring in the New Year fiancée style." She grinned.

"And what pray tell does that involve?" The brunette raised her brows and kissed Allison's cheek.

"Well…" Allison pulled away from Remy and walked over to the couch. "Homemade dinner. Wine. A Movie or two…and we'll ring in the New Year in…bliss." She smirked at Remy's perked ears.

"Mmm, I like that idea." Remy nodded. She sighed and shook her head, "Go put on her jacket." She told the blonde.

"What?" Allison cocked her head.

"Go put on a jacket…let's go see New Year's Eve." She sighed again.

Allison jumped up and down and hugged her, "You are so the greatest. We should get married…OH Wait!" The blonde kissed Remy then darted down the hallway.

Remy smirked and walked after her to get ready for the movie.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The movie…well, as they thought it was an, 'If you like Valentine's Day, you will like this movie' kind of movie.

Now, they were watching 'White Christmas' again…Remy loved that movie. She had made Allison watch it twice that December, which really wasn't all that bad in comparison to what she could have done.

After the movie ended, they went into the kitchen to make and eat dinner. Then, once that was over, they went back out to the living room for the last of their movie marathon.

Allison picked out 'Ever After' for their next movie…another classic. That was actually all they did with their day. They walked out of the movie, went to the store to pick out a dinner and then they went home and watched movies all day long. The watched 'Just Go With It', 'Bridesmaids', 'Never Been Kissed', and 'Dirty Dancing'.

As they got towards the end of the movie and the favorite lines came and went, like, "You look like a girl…Yes, but today you look it!", "Go…catch a chicken.", "I only came for the food.", "A bird may love a fish, Signore, but where will they live?", "Darling, nothing is final until you're dead and even then, I'm sure God negotiates.", "'Well, I am visiting my cousin.' 'Who?' 'My cousin..", "'I thought you said it was a matter of life and death..' 'A woman always is, Sire.'" and of course, "Yes! I shall go down in History as the man who opened a door!"

The movie was coming to an end and both girls' favorite lines were coming.

Allison took Drew Barrymore's lines, "You, Sir, are supposed to be charming."

Remy quoted along with the prince, "And we, Princess, are supposed to live happily ever after."

Then Remy turned on her old lady British accent as she quoted the last line of the film, "And while Cinderella and her Prince did live happily ever after…The point, gentlemen…is that they lived."

Allison watched Remy as she quoted. That quote always struck a chord with her…and she understood why now…The point of her and Remy was to live…they were to be with each other as long as they could. She glanced at the clock…11:58. She moved so that she was straddling Remy. She kissed up the brunette's neck then up to her lips. They kissed through the New Year.

"Happy New Year, Baby." Allison said as she pulled away.

"Happy New Year." Remy had a grin all over her face. "Love you."

"Show me." Allison dared her.

"Challenge Accepted."

**AN: Okay..I know it's pretty short…at least for this fic it is, but It's all I could do! I didn't want to do a huge, big party thing, so I had them stay in..but I've decided to go ahead and continue this through the next year, so…maybe next year they might be rooked into a party..who knows? Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Alrighty, as I said in my fic, The History of Cadley, this is one of my last House FF—for right now…I'm sure I'll get inspiration sometime somewhere, but for right now, History, this one and a requested sequel will be the last…I just need to explore some new characters, some fantastical storylines…I also need to work on my own work, haha! Also, I know I said that I would continue this one throughout the next year, but I've decided that's not going to happen either…I have a bit of a plan and where I'm going to end it is a good spot, I feel. No worries if you really like this one, it's not ending now. So…I'm sure you're bored of me babbling and want to just continue on… Here you are:**

Allison came home exhausted. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she leaned against the front door of their apartment and slid down a little bit. She heard mumbling from their bedroom, but couldn't move to get up.

"It's for the good of hot lesbian doctors? What the fuck are you talking about?...No, I will not just say thank you for giving me the morning off...What?—Okay..bye."

Remy walked down from their bedroom. She was ready for bed in her giant ass shirt and no pants and the only thing missing was her blonde fiancée. She peered over to the kitchen but didn't see anyone as she walked. She knit her brows together as she got to the couch to see if she collapsed there…not the first time that would have happened.

"I'm right here." Allison said as she looked up to see Remy stand straight from leaning over, trying to see where she was.

Remy turned around and sighed at her fiancée, "Baby…" she walked over, locked the door and knelt down, "What happened?" She asked, "It's three in the morning…"

"Five car pile-up." That was all the explanation needed.

"Why didn't you call? I would've come in and helped." Remy reached out and traced her girlfriend's face.

"No…" She yawned, "It's fine…all that matters is that I get to sleep in tomorrow." She grinned up at her girlfriend who was giving a questioning look, "Cuddy gave me the morning off since I worked like a triple today."

"Come on." Remy straight her legs that were falling asleep from kneeling for so long, and offered her hand to the blonde, "Let's go to sleep."

"Who were you talking to?" Allison tried to gesture towards their bedroom as they walked.

"House just called and woke me up…he said that I had the morning off, but he didn't tell me why…" She pulled Allison into a hug as they stopped at the doorway, "He said it was for the good of hot lesbian doctors…" She grinned. "I know why now…He also knows it's our anniversary."

"No it's not…" Allison may have been tired, but she knew the date. She gave Remy a look as she took off her scrubs and stared longingly at her PJs but couldn't muster the effort to put them on.

Remy grabbed Allison's shorts, sat her down and put them on her for her, "Yes huh." Remy said like a kid. Then took her fiancée's shirt and did the same. "It's Valentine's day!"

"I know…We didn't start dating until you asked me out on that Friday…the 18th." Allison said.

"How can you be so freaking tired, but your brain be functioning at this pace?" Remy asked her as she laid the blonde down and covered her with their quilt before turning off the lamps and getting on her side.

"It's a gift….Why would you possibly think that our anniversary is Valentine's day?" Allison asked as she turned around to Remy.

Remy sat up in the dark and grabbed her knees, "I don't know…It's just what I've always considered…our beginning." She said softly, with a hint of sadness.

"Honey…" Allison looked at her, "Why?"

"Cause it's the night that you told me that you were ready for me." She slid back down on the bed to be sideways face to sideways face with her everything. "Not to mention the first night we kissed…"

Allison blinked back a swarm of immediate tears. She knew it wasn't because she was tired, she would have teared up at that no matter what…she knew she was guilty of over-emotion. She took Remy's cheek in her hand and pulled her fiancée to her, "Remy…" She kissed her tenderly. There was no tongue or teeth; it was just lips. She kissed her once more before she said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Remy grinned at her.

"Tomorrow's our anniversary." She said. "Executive decision."

Remy laughed, "Yay! We're the corniest couple alive! Valentine's day is our anniversary!"

~0~0~0~0~

The next morning went by much the way House wanted it to…the hot lesbian doctors were…doing good for each other all over the place. The afternoon came and both of them worked short shifts, then they headed home.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey…" Remy asked as she walked into the locker room, "Just where do you think you're going?" She asked Allison, who seemed to be in a hurry to get out of there.

"Oh sorry…I thought you might have been House or Chase…" she rolled her eyes.

"Um…Yeah, I can see how you would get that from my clacking shoes and deep man voice…" Remy said.

Allison grinned, "Hey, I don't know what Chase does in his spare time anymore…" The blonde wrapped her hands around Remy's neck.

"That was funny. You just implied that Chase cross-dressed more than J. Edgar Hoover…" Allison gave her a look, "What? I'm not saying that Hoover did actually crossed…I just like to use the allegedly true, but more so urban legend as a reference…and I can't really slip that in to casual conversation…I've tried."

"Oh, baby…" Allison said all sweet and Cameron like, then immediately turned to a dry tone, "I know you have…"

Remy looked straight on at a locker. She pursed her lips then slouched a little as Cameron laughed in her ear. "What are we doing tonight?" Allison asked.

"Having sex. Duh. It's Valentine's…you know the three words everybody wants to hear on Valentine's, Baby….we both know those three words lead to sex."

Allison gave her a look, "No they don't…" Then looked to the side with a smirk and back to her, "Well not all the time…"

"Uhhh….I'm pretty sure every time either one of us has said them, we're having the hanky pank…" Remy looked at her.

"What three words are you thinking of?" Allison asked.

"Let's get naked." Remy gave her a 'duh' look, "What were you thinking?"

Allison chuckled silently to herself in remembrance of the first move they ever watched together. She closed her eyes and leaned into Remy then looked at her, "I love you."

"I love you too…what were you thinking?" Remy looked down, "You were thinking…you were thinking I love you…Gotchya!" Remy put it all together at Allison's reaction.

She pulled from Allison and gave her a kiss to her forehead. She went to her locker and checked her phone then text someone and put it in her pocket. She turned around, rubbed her nose, grabbed her bag and shut her door.

"Who was that?" Allison asked.

"Nothing Baby..let's go." Remy said in a hurried tone and gestured for the door.

"Rem?" Allison gave her a disbelieving look. Remy looked at her innocently, "Nevermind." Maybe she was thinking too much about her actions of the passed couple minutes.

She took Remy's offered hand and they went on to Remy's car. They threw their bags in the back and Remy turned the car on, "Oh shit!" She hissed. "I forgot…" She turned to Allison. "I need to do something. It'll only take like ten minutes, do you mind waiting?" She was already getting out of the car.

"UhhI, uh… Sure." Allison felt really, really weird..first Remy not telling her who text her—she always offered that information, Allison never had to ask before. Then randomly forgetting something and not saying what? That was very un-Remy-like…very un-her-Remy-like… She knit her brows as they walked back inside, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just an idiot.." She rolled her eyes. "I'll walk you to the cafeteria.." She offered.

"I'm not going with you?" She asked.

"It won't take that long…no big deal." Remy was already steering them to the cafeteria.

"Remy…what the hell is going on with you tonight?" She stopped when Remy did and when she didn't get an answer, she looked in the direction Remy was looking. "Oh…Oh Honey." She blushed and grinned and turned to Remy then to the floor then back to Remy again.

Remy set up their first night all over again… Over at the table that they shared before they left was a window covered in goofy red and pink and white and gold and silver doilies and construction paper Valentine's that Remy—as Allison approached—oh-so-obviously spent time trying to make them look professional, then got pissed off and made them look like a child did them. And on the cleared table itself was the same magazine she was reading the night it all began.

"Oh Honey.." She turned around, but Remy was out of sight. She looked around then saw a post-it stinking out of the middle of the issue. It read, 'Don't worry. Just sit down and read me!' Allison made a face and sat down.

Remy then walked over to her. She waited for Allison to look up at her, "What are you doing here all by yourself?" She asked the blonde.

Allison knit her brows, "Rem…what?" She was confused.

"Firs of all you're sitting all alone which no on should ever do…Second, you're sitting alone of Valentine's Day…" Remy gave her a look.

Allison stared at her and shook her head in disbelief. She was actually re-creating their conversations. "Oh…yeah." She gave her a bright smile, "What's wrong with being alone?"

"Well, nothing essentially, but if you're going to eat alone…"

"Who said I was eating alone?"

"No one…but I can tell your starving." She grinned down at her, "Why are you alone? I would think that out of everyone here at the hospital, you would have the hottest date around…" She said with a bit of arrogance.

"I don't know Dr. Hadley…you seem to attract the sexiest of humans, both male and female…mainly female." Allison said with a bit of her own cockiness.

"Dr. Cameron…you're absolutely right." Remy was grinning at her.

Allison smiled at her then sobered, "So, Thirteen, did you ever tell that girl how you felt?" She asked.

"Yes I did!" She said with, if it's possible, an even bigger grin, "I got her to agree to marry me actually. We're planning the wedding now…that's a living hell, but I love her, so it makes it not so bad." She smirked down at Allison, "So, are you gonna ask me to sit down?" She asked.

"Please." Allison gestured to the seat across from her.

Remy sat down and plucked two of the like…twenty cards off the wall and took the tape off with each one, "You know..it looks like someone really loves you."

"Yeah. Yeah, she does. She's the greatest partner I've ever had." Allison started helping Remy take them down, getting the feeling they were going to head out for real soon. She plucked a particularly kid-like card, "She uh," She laughed a little as she looked at it, "She tries so hard to craft and do that kind of thing with me, and when she concentrates…Oh my God! It's unbelievable!" She grinned, "But when she gets impatient and her secret child side that she's only ever let me see comes out…" She flipped the Valentine over for Remy to see. Remy gave her a glare, "I think I actually like those crafts the most…" She said as she put that card on top of her pile then took Remy's hand.

Remy smiled at her, "You wanna get some food?" She asked. Allison nodded.

A trip in Remy's car blasting Shania Twain to a Mexican food restaurant that makes their own tortillas later, they were seated at the same table they were seated at last year.

Remy took Allison's hand and kissed it, "Happy Anniversary, Baby."

"Happy Anniversary." She grinned at Remy, then pulled their linked hands so she could kiss the brunette's.

"Hi…" They both looked up, "I'm Rachel, I'll be your server this evening." She looked between the two of them, "Can I get you something to drink?" She asked.

"Water." Allison had big eyes…Rachel was their waitress a year ago. They had gone plenty of times to this restaurant over the last year and Rachel hadn't ever served them…but come V-day…here she is.

"And a Sprite?" She looked at Remy.

"Yeah." Remy nodded. She had an extra twinkle to her eyes, but it wasn't because this part was planned…it was because the fact that Rachel was serving them was all too ironic.

Rachel nodded, "Just so you know, there's a Valentine's day special…" She stopped and looked between the two of them, "I can continue this year?"

Allison and Remy both nodded and laughed to the point that they shamed hyenas.

"Please." Allison nodded.

Rachel read off the special and they decided to get it since she went through all the trouble of saying it. After dinner, they went back to their apartment. Allison fixed popcorn—Remy learned over time that Allison liked to waste popcorn…she didn't like to eat it a lot during movies or anything, she just liked the smell of it as they started movies. Of course they were both bursting at their seams from all the Mexican food and Remy had also learned over time to not touch the popcorn because her stomach regrets it when she's that full.

"Oh fuck!" Remy said before she sat on the couch, "I know this is very un-lady-like and I shouldn't do this on date night…especially anniversary date night, but I have to get out of these pants!" She took her jeans off and lifted her shirt over her stomach then fell on the couch.

Allison grinned at her, then in a singsong voice, said, "I told you, you ate too much…"

Remy opened an eye and looked at her fiancée, "…just pick out a fucking movie." She said.

"Can it be one of the two I've wanted to watch lately that kept being rejected?" She asked.

Remy grinned and nodded, "Yeah, Baby…of course…You know you have the power to say, 'No, bitch! We're watching this movie! Fuck your choice.'" She said.

Allison laughed, "Oh, I know I can do that…but sometimes when I do, you pout…" Remy stuck out her bottom lip when Allison turned back to face her from putting the DVD in the player, "Like that." She smiled down at her, grabbed the remote, then settled down on top of Remy, "Am I squishing your tummy too much?" She asked as she let their lips brush together.

Remy was going to say no, but she really couldn't breath all too well…she conquered their plate and Allison only ate like a third…maybe. "Maybe just a little.." She started rolling them so that she was in between Allison and the couch.

"Honey…" Allison grinned, "Don't kill yourself before your time…" She kissed her.

"It was sooo good, Babe…I couldn't get enough of it!" She pleaded her case.

"I know..I ate it too." She replied then turned around when she heard the menu. She pressed play, "This was the best Anniversary ever, Baby." Allison said.

"I am in complete agreement." Remy looked at the screen, "Walk the Line?" She asked, "I was sure you were going to put in Birds of America…"

"No I was not and you know it! It's our anniversary! We're going to watch a love story, not a crazy family story." She turned her head to kiss her.

Remy didn't respond after that kiss…it was that good. She just cuddled and gradually started getting a little frisky here and there as the movie went on and her stomach let up.

**AN: Happy Valentine's day! Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Now, last year, I combined this one with St. Patrick's Day…this year…it gets its own chapter…mainly because I remembered Miss Wilde's birthday comes before the day of green! How could I not know that? I dunno, I'm just told when I need to wear green…you guys were lucky last year, I knew this one was in March! Anyways, here is Remy's birthday! And a special Happy Birthday to Miss Olivia Wilde!**

Remy woke up to the smell of waffles and bacon…a consistent Saturday breakfast in the Cameron-Hadley household. She looked around wide-eyed and inhaled a big whiff. "Mmm, happy birthday to me!" She started bouncing around on the bed like a kid then immediately stopped when the door opened.

"Remy?" Allison gave her a perfectly angled and raised brow as she held the tray in her hands.

"Yea—holy shit!" Remy's eyes bugged and all thought processes quickly flew out the window, "You're naked!" Now, she had seen her lady naked on many occasions…but it never got old….she didn't seem to age much either… Remy just stared at her with her mouth hung open.

"Well…the past couple months, you've joked about how you wanted breakfast and me naked…I just figured….why not on your birthday?" she asked.

"Mmmm, I like birthdays." Remy said as she settled at the head of the bed and let Allison put the tray down in her lap. "You gonna put on a show?" Remy's tone dropped two octaves…two deliciously dirty octaves.

"What do you want me to do?" Allison asked, her tone also dropping.

"Hmm…" Remy eyed her, then stood up with the tray. She had already devoured her bacon as she set the tray down on the top of the bed. She removed the covers then patted the fitted sheet, "Lay down on your back." She gave her girlfriend a mischievous grin.

"Okay?" Allison eyed her warily, but did so anyway.

Remy got on the bed next to her breakfast and took the heated syrup. She gave Allison a look, "Fan you're hair out, Sweets."

Allison did as told and fanned her hair from under her back. Remy then began pouring the heated stickiness all over her body. Allison gasped, "Oh my…" She looked down then back to her girlfriend.

"You remember last year how you gave me a strip tease then I got my real present on St. Patty's day?" She asked.

"Ohmmhmm…" Allison loved the sensation of the syrup flowing over her body…especially when Remy got to her already sensitive peaks.

"Remember what happened after the strip tease?" She lowered her tone again. All Allison could do was nod, "Yeah, we're gonna top that this year…all day marathon birthday sex…It's a Saturday! That means no work. No phones…" She finished with the syrup and turned back to her sprinkle pancakes and began tearing them apart, putting the pieces on Allison's body, "Just you…" She ripped a couple more pieces and placed them on the rosy buds that topped Allison's breasts. She was down to her last piece at this point. She found the starting point of the syrup trail begin falling from her sternum to her throat.

Remy took that piece and mopped up the syrup. She placed the bite of pancake to her mouth, "And me…." Remy then winked at her girlfriend, shoved the food in her mouth, quickly took her clothes off and moved the breakfast tray to the floor. She got back on the bed and straddled her fiancée's legs. She took the hair tie from her wrist and put her hair up in a quick, messy bun, then leaned so far over her lover that their bodies almost made a syrupy, pancake-y sandwich, "And pancakes."

Remy grinned and lapped up the pieces of pancakes that made a straight trail from her belly button to the blonde's sternum—the part Remy hadn't already cleaned.

Allison gasped and moaned and groaned her pleasure the entire time, "Baby!" She didn't have any logical sense at this point because Remy was both chewing her breakfast and giving her nipples the greatest pleasure she'd ever known—that was what she told the brunette every time they made love and Remy spent any extended amount of time at her chest…the girl had a gift, and Allison had her…that thought always got her off even more. "Oh my God!" Allison ground into Remy, wrapped her legs and arms tight around her so the brunette had no choice but to keep sucking on her tits.

"Fuck!" Remy said after a few moments, then forced herself away from her blonde counterpart. She stared at her, eyeing her, "You just fucking came!" She had a goofy grin on her face. Allison tried to protest, "NO! Don't deny it. I know when I've pleasured a woman..I know when I've pleasured _my_ woman…" the grin turned from goofy to cocky, "And I've just pleasured my woman." She leaned in and kissed Allison's lips, "That's a damn birthday present."

If Allison's embarrassed blush could have gotten any deeper…it was at this point, "What?"

Remy laughed, "I have been trying to get you off by just giving attention to your tatas since the beginning!" Remy settled onto Allison's sensitive chest and hugged her close, "And it finally happened on my birthday!"

"That's not the end of birthday sex though, right? I mean, I guess, sure we topped last year, but Baby….I mean…all day Remy's birthday sex sounded really fun!" Allison said in a jokingly serious manner.

Remy looked up and quirked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah! There's more sex! We haven't even begun!"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Remy was not lying to Allison when she said she wanted all day birthday sex…nor was she lying when she told her they hadn't even begun…They definitely topped the year before…they topped every time they had ever fucked, made love, fornicated, sixty-nined, dry-humped, porked, rubbed Pikachu's, carpet munched, had sex, did the dirt, or role-played ever…. Really…ever.

Allison's lungs felt like they did after a good long hard run…except this was a good long hard fuck….so it was even better. She was still glistening with sweat; her mane was matted in some areas and extra poofy in others. She rolled over so that she was on top of Remy who was face first in the bed.

"Oh Baby! Come on now! We've been going at it for too damn long! I can't do it anymore." Remy paused in her whining, "I never thought I'd say _that_, but it's true…I don't think I'll last another round…"

Allison giggled in Remy's ear, "I know Baby." She kissed and nipped said ear, "You want your birthday present?" She asked quietly.

"Sex wasn't it?" Remy's ears and brows perked at the thought of getting an actual real live present.

"Nope." Allison laughed. "You want it?" she asked again.

"Yeah!" Remy turned around and the two of them sat up, Allison straddling her lap, "But I want food first…" The brunette gave her classic puppy face. "And a shower."

"Okay," Allison pressed their foreheads together, "What do you want?" She gave the brunette a quick peck.

"Hmm…Just bowtie chicken if we have it…sandwich if we don't…nothing fancy…" She kissed her blonde fiancée during each pause and hugged her tight when she was done, "You gonna come shower with me?" She asked, again using those sweet puppy eyes.

"Of course." Allison grinned, then untangled her self from Remy and got up, "But I'm going to go start bowtie first…that way you try something you're not prepared to finish in there until later." She turned around to her girlfriend and gave her a, 'Yeah…I know you.' face.

Remy dropped her jaw and held her hands up, silently telling the blonde that she had 'no' idea what she was talking about. Then she got up…after watching her naked girlfriend leave the room and go start their lunch…and got the shower started.

During their shower, the brunette really did not try to start anything she could finish with the blonde..quite yet. They both realized just how sore and tired they already were, and were going to be…they did good to shampoo and condition their hair at all. They had to help each other as well…it was actually kind of pathetic.

"We are getting old." Remy said with a laugh as she handed the blonde her towel and grabbed her own.

"We are not!" Allison said in a scolding way, "We just should combine all the really athletic, hard, pounding sex we've ever tried and liked into one morning and afternoon and evening with no rest in between rounds or before we take a shower…" She shrugged as if it were obvious—which it should have been to Remy, but as always, Remy gave her a blank stare, which she ignored, as a response—and wrapped the towel around her body. She walked over to the brunette who was toweling her hair dry and kissed her, "I love you." She said quietly.

Remy loved Allison whole-heartedly…that was a concrete fact. But the thing she loved most..and sometimes annoyed her, but mainly just made her happy was when Allison would get all sentimental for no reason…like this moment when she was all quiet and small, just telling her she loved her. Remy smirked then showed the blonde a genuine grin. She dropped the towel she used to dry her hair and wrapped her arms around her fiancée, "More than anything, Honey." She kissed her again.

Allison wrapped her arms around Remy's neck and then pulled away from her, "I smell lunch…no…dinner? Is it late for dinner?" She grinned goofy and put some distance between her and Remy. Then she hung her towel and went to the bedroom to put on something special for her lady.

Remy finished drying herself off and went to the bedroom after Allison, but the blonde was probably serving their meal. She grabbed some undies, a pair of cut off sweats and a v-neck, and put them on as she made her way out to the kitchen. Her eyes bugged and she turned around a couple times, not sure what she was supposed to do with what she saw.

"Honey?" Allison had seen her turn and gave her a wicked grin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to me?" She stared at the playboy club bunny costume, "You know that costume gets you what you want no matter what! What do you want?"

Allison dropped her jaw, "I do not _want_ anything…although, yes…sometimes I have alterior motives when the bunny costume goes on, but I also know that you love it when I wear it." Allison gestured for Remy to sit down, "That it's your favorite…" She sat on her fiancée's lap, "I just want everything you to have a happy birthday…"

Remy stared at the cleavage that was in her face. She leaned in and kissed the tops of each breast then pressed her face in between as if she were going to motorboat but she didn't…she's classier than that…every so often… She looked up at Allison, "This is way better than last year…and last year was the best birthday I had ever had…"

Allison smiled brightly and leaned in for a kiss. Just as their lips touched, Remy's stomach made itself known, "Let's get you some food." The blonde pecked her one more time, then moved and sat next to her as she slid Remy's bowl to her.

After the first bite, they both ate in a hungry silence…both were rather famished. Allison got up and got some yogurt for them both as well, "No Baby, can I have Go-gurt?" Remy questioned like a child.

See, Allison buys the kid stuff because Remy loves it. She actually found Go-gurt quite convenient for work, but it's the only yogurt Remy eats anymore…except for Yo-Crunch because she likes to put the toppings in it. Allison and Remy had to buy like three kinds of yogurt every grocery outing…

She shook her had and grinned as she thought about this and went back to the refrigerator, "Well…Honey Sweetie, there's only two left; you're gonna want them for work…I'm working a half day on Monday, and I can go grocery shopping then." She pursed her lips to the corner of her mouth, "We have Reese's Pieces yogurt…"

"YA!" Remy squealed excitedly, "Gimme, gimme!"

Allison laughed and brought her the yogurt as she sat with her 60 calorie Light & Fit. Remy unexpectedly took her hand, "Thanks Honey."

Allison smiled and nodded. After their yogurt Allison asked, "You still have room right? There's cake and ice cream to eat…"

"Cake and ice cream?" Remy's ears perked.

Allison nodded, "Now, or after present?"

Remy inhaled and bit her lip excitedly, "Oh!..." She looked around the living room, trying to scope out said present, then back to the kitchen, "I don't—Now! I want cake now!" She was bouncing with a sudden burst of energy…looks like all she needed was some nourishment.

Allison went back to the kitchen and came back with a blue frosted homemade cake and candles burning. She sang happy birthday to her…it was a very Marilyn, 'Happy birthday Mr. President' kind of presentation of the song, and Remy loved it. She kissed her fiancée good…so that she knew how grateful she was of her saving grace and then turned and blew the candles out.

Allison clapped happily and began plucking the candles from the cake, "What'd you wish for."

"You forever." Remy said without missing a beat.

"Okay…first, you're not supposed to really tell because it might not come true. Second, you can't wish for something you already have." Allison had sat back in Remy's lap as she cut the cake and gave her a piece.

Remy's face got excited, "The cake's blue too!" She gave her lady a happy grin and received a kiss for her excitement. Then she turned the subject back to her wish, "I don't have you forever…I have you until I die…let's face it, that's not a long time—don't!" Remy took the back of Allison's neck and kept her where she was before she could move to get up to walk away—while the blonde always wanted to talk about it, she couldn't ever actually do it…she always walked away, "Don't walk away." Remy kept her hand on the back of her neck and squeezed lovingly, "I'm doing the best I can to stay around for as long as possible, you know that. But the fact is, I'm gonna die way before you unless by some miracle, a cure is found. I love you more than anything and yes, after I go, I want you to find love again…but I still want you forever. I'll be waiting for you on a park bench somewhere or something like that and when you finally decide to come join me…I want you to actually come join me…I want to be with you forever…afterlife and all." Allison wasn't looking at her. She was either looking up or trying to turn from her to wipe her tears. "You hear me?" Remy asked…she needed a response.

Allison looked down and wiped her eyes once more. She nodded as she chanced a look at her fiancée, "I hear you."

"And how do you feel about that?" she asked.

"I feel like rooting for the miracle cure so we can die like Ally and Noah…" She leaned forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Remy's neck, "But if we can't find the miracle cure, then you having to wait for me is the second best thing…those are going to be some lonely years…"

"I don't want you to be lonely, I want you to find someone else—"

"No one will compare!" Allison said sternly, still hugging her tight, "No one will compare." She whispered it out a second time. "I love you."

"I love you too." Remy hugged her, "I didn't mean to Debby Down the party…" Remy joked.

Allison grinned, "I know." she pulled slightly, "Come on…let's have blue cake. Do you want ice cream?"

Remy shook her head, "No…I'm fine."

They ate their cake and went to the living room. Allison sat her on the couch, then went to their 'laundry room' which was really a room just big enough to fit the washer and dryer in and for the doors to open. She grabbed the two presents, which one was actually kind of hard to maneuver and that of course was the more important one that shouldn't be banged against walls. When she got back to the living room Remy gave her a curious look.

The brunette sat forward with intrigue, "Which do I open first?" She asked…that small child grin graced her face again. Allison shrugged; telling her it didn't really matter. So, Remy dove for the smaller one first, "Oooooooooohhh an amp!" Then she cocked her head, "But baby…I don't have an electric guitar…"

"Are you sure?" Allison asked with the same cocked head, then looked down at the other present.

Remy stared at it…it was of course the exact size and shape and everything of an electric guitar case. Needless to say, she felt like a dum-dum, but that didn't stop her from putting the amp down and ripping at the paper. When the paper tore open to reveal the 'Fender' logo, she stopped. She stared at it for a second, then looked at her fiancée, "You didn't!"

Allison just gave her an 'I don't know, find out' look and shrug then rubbed her nose.

Remy tore the paper until it was out of her way enough to open the case. There, inside was her dream guitar. A 1956 sea foam Fender strat. She came a little bit at the sight…she wouldn't lie. "You got…you got me…it's sea foam!" She said as she carefully shut the case and carefully put the guitar on the floor, "I fuckin' love you!" She pinned her bunny-fied girlfriend into the couch and kissed her hard.

The proceeded to make out for about an hour, and once Remy knew she would be able to control herself around her blonde baby and her new sea foam baby, she took the latter out of it's case and played happily well into the night. They went to bed again at about three in the morning. They of course had rested enough for one…maybe two more rounds of epic love-making before they fell asleep.

Remy didn't lie when she said this was the best birthday she had ever had…


	14. Chapter 14

Remy was feeling rather chipper this morning. She had a good night the night before…if you get her drift… She whistled a little bit as she rolled onto her back on the bed. But she found as she looked to the other side, there was no fiancée where fiancée should be. She sat up and put her sniffer in the air. Smelling coffee, she knew Allison was already awake and doing something. She stretched, the walked over to the window to look outside, and being in the chipper mood she was in, she thought of a certain 'little' musical called _Singing in the Rain_, "What a lovely morning!" She said happily, then started singing, "Good morning, good morning. We've talked the whole night through. Good morning, good morning to you."

She turned from the window and did a little dance over to their dresser then continued singing, "Good morning, good morning, it's great to stay up late. Good morning, good morning to you." She pulled out some grey cut off sweats and started putting them on. With the next lyrics, she went to the closet and grabbed her St. Patty's day t shirt…she only got to wear it once a year…it was time…, "When the band began to play the stars were shining bright, now the milkman's on his way it's too late to say goodnight." Then she started making her way out to the living room, "So, good morning, good morning, sunbeams will—" Remy almost stopped her song as she took in the display before her, "…still..smile..through…" She let out a low, concerned whistle as she looked at her fiancée.

Allison had wedding books and catalogs and pictures and websites galore all over the living room floor…and on both of their computers…it was insane. Remy didn't really know what was going on.

"Baby…" Remy said as she rubbed her eyes and gathered what was going on. She took a step back as all of the catalogs came into view, "What the…?"

Allsion looked up, took her glasses off, and gave Remy a look. She bit her lip, "Yeah…some of them I've collected since we started talking about marriage…some were given to me after we announced our engagement…and some just kind of…appeared." She looked around her miscellaneous items.

"Dios fucking mio." Remy said still looking about.

"Shut up Angelina and come help me look through these things…we need a place first. Somewhere spacious…that can fit a ton of people."

"What?" Remy looked at her confused as she plopped next to her.

"Yeah…if we're gonna get married, let's go all out." Allison looked at her fiancée. Then she sighed and flared her nostrils in frustration, "Why? What do you want?"

Remy sighed and pursed her lips like she was kissing a window, not like she was frustrated…which she might have been, but only a little, "What..whatever you want Dear..that's what we'll do." She shrugged. Once Allison turned her back, Remy shook her head.

"Fine don't tell me. Fuck you." Was Allison's response as she started leafing through a new magazine.

"Jesus…Babe, I said whatever you want…shouldn't you be happy now?" Remy asked as she put her arm on the couch around the blonde's body..but not really touching her..it was more so resting on the couch.

Allison glared at the brunette, "Theoretically…but I am no ordinary, normal woman." She said with a great amount of arrogance.

"No you are not." Remy leaned over and nipped and sucked and pecked at her neck.

"What do you want?" She asked seriously.

"You to have the wedding you want." Remy answered.

The blonde eyed her fiancée, "Alright." She said like this was Remy's last chance to tell her what she wanted…which was actually a small wedding.

Remy said nothing though. Instead she changed the subject, "Is there any green pancakes?" She gave her fiancée her best puppy face, with her best bottom lip jut ever.

Allison looked up from the magazine she was looking at, "There might be in a little bit if you play your cards right…" She turned back to the magazine she was looking through, leaned against the front of the couch and put her legs up to hold the magazine.

Remy moved the stuff from in front of Allison and placed them carefully on the coffee table that had been pushed way out of the way, then she laid down in front of her and pushed her head through Allison's legs so it could rest on her stomach.

"Okay, yeah, you're off to a very bad start, Dear…that was a rather weird visual and reminded of that one dream…"

"The one when you gave birth to me…twice because I impregnated you with my man penis that I just strapped on?" Remy cocked her head and looked at the blonde.

"That'd be the one…if you knew I was going to think that, why did you do that?" Allison asked.

"'Cause it's distracting you from the bridal magazine…and if you're distracted from that, then maybe I can do that thing that your St. Patty's shirt you have on there says…" Remy grinned, "You know you don't have to wear your shirt on just St. Patty's day…really anytime you want me to fuck you 'cause I'm Irish, I'll be down for it." Remy laughed, "Get it? I'll be _down_ for it…_down_…for it." Remy let out a small frustrated huff, "Why aren't you laughing? That's funny shit!"

"Are you done?" Allison asked.

"No. I want to hear you laugh…and if jokes aren't going to work…" Remy cocked a brow, "I know what will."

Allison's eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare!"

Slowly Remy's hand began to hover over Allison's body.

"Remy!" Allison said sternly, "You're not going to get green pancakes if you do this."

"Bullshit! I will too 'cause you love me and you like them too." Remy said confidently.

"Remy I swear to God! If you do this—AHHH!" Allison started screaming and crying and laughing…..the crying came from the instant laughter…as Remy began tickling her.

Remy was on top of her fiancée now, obviously owning at this tickle game, "See? Was that so hard? All I wanted was that little giggle of yours…" Remy had already pretty much stopped…she never tortured Allison for too long with the tickle-tickle. She settled on top of Allison, "Was that so much to ask?"

"Yes." Allison was regaining her breath.

"Aw, now…I don't think it was…" Remy leaned down and kissed her. Allison glared at her as she pulled away. Remy laughed as she held herself up, "Ahh, what are you so upset with?"

"YOU!" Allison hmphed and crossed her arms.

"Me?"

"Yeah!"

"Why are you upset with me?"

"'Cause." Allison was still pouting.

"Oh. Well. That explains everything." Remy said sarcastically.

"'Cause you always tickle and that's not fare…" Allison said.

"Why don't you tickle back?" Remy was grinning at her.

"Because I laugh too hard and I can't do what I want my hands to do!" Allison said like a toddler.

"Oh, I see…" Remy was grinning. She leaned down and kissed Allison again, "I love you." She said, "You wanna tickle me now?" Remy asked.

"No…" Allison turned away…err, tried to.

"What do you want?" Remy asked her.

"You know what I want…" Allison said. When Remy gave her a questioning, suspicious look, she added, "Read my shirt, bitch and get to it!"

Remy's mouth opened wide in shock and her brows were lost in her head, "Allison Marie!" She was smiling through her shock, "Did you just call me a bitch?"

Allison giggled and nodded, "Now…will you do what my shirt says? I'll make pancakes after…then we can talk wedding!"

Remy acted faux-teenaged-girl-pissed-off-about-something, "Alright, fine. I'll fuck my fiancée, eat my awesome green pancakes and discuss our wedding. Can life get any more boring?" She grinned and sobered, "I hope so if it means this…" Remy looked at Allison seriously and leaned in to kiss her.

Allison was grinning, "Oh, Baby…life is going to be soooo boring after we get married."

"Sounds delightful…Mmm," Allison had kissed Remy again, "Let's get our St. Patty's day on, and let's plan the most boring event of our life together…"

"Sounds like a good boring plan." Allison smiled as Remy dove into her neck.

The pancakes had been long forgotten…until Remy's tummy rumbled later that day.


	15. Chapter 15

Remy came home from the hospital at fucking four o' clock that morning. She was tired and pissed…like mad as hell kind of pissed and just wanted to sleep the day away... But it was Easter Sunday and she knew very well that Allison loved Easter… and based on that prize she won last year, if she were to pick a favorite holiday… it'd be Easter or her birthday. She didn't even bother changing out of her clothes when she got home; she literally was gone as soon as her head in the pillow.

Allison heard her come in and knew that she was going to be very pissy the next day… or later that day unless she slept. So, Allison turned her alarm off—she knew she was going to wake up at the time anyways—and when she realized that Remy didn't even take off her shoes…or her briefcase from her shoulder, she took the liberty of getting her fiancée settled for bed.

She unzipped and took off her healed boots and her socks. She undid the strap of her bag that went around her so she wouldn't have to lift her and she unzipped and unbuttoned her nice slacks and took them off. She also undid the brunette's bra… she knew that Remy would eventually take it off in her sleep—Oh yeah…it's happened before. She then got back in bed and kissed her once or twice, Remy kissing her back in her sleep—she loved that—and then she went back to sleep after slinging her arm around her fiancée's waist.

Allison woke up later that morning and took her time doing her morning routine… she didn't have work to rush her or her fiancée to distract her…then cause her to rush to get ready. This was actually one of the first mornings in a long time that said fiancée wasn't going to barge into her shower—not that she didn't like these distractions; she actually _loved_ these distractions… loved them. Looked forward to them even, but today, she was going to bask in the aloneness that she had. She was going to take her time doing everything.

She had no idea how long she had been in the bathroom by the time she had got in the shower, shaved the legs, washed the hair, got out of the shower, brushed the teeth, tweezed the brows, dried the hair, styled the hair—when she had time she liked to put a braid running to a ponytail…it always held her hair better—and did all the other stuff she needed to do… like deodorant and all that. She just knew that she went in at the tail end of nine.

She walked out of the bathroom and quietly crept across the floor when she saw the clock… it read '11:30'. She gasped then smiled, a little proud of herself before she moved again to put on some comfortable, not-gonna-go-nowhere-even-if- I'm-begged, it's-fucking-Easter, the-only-thing-I'm-doing-today-is-waiting-on-my-lady-to-wake-up, then-we're-doing-our-traditions-that-we-started-last-year clothes… i.e. sweats and last year's tie-dyed shirt. Then, she crept quietly out of the room to set everything up for them to do.

She put the two-dozen eggs in a large bowl and filled it with water to boil them. She got out the cups to put the tie-dye fizzies in, and even more cups for the egg dying fizzies. Then she went to their movie collection and grabbed 'A Family Circus Easter' and 'Wil Cwac Cwac' from the shelf and set them on the coffee table.

She then…had nothing else to do… She looked at the clock. Remy had been sleeping for a good nine hours or so… She could totally wake her up. She wouldn't be too grumpy. She walked into the bedroom and slowly crawled on top of Remy, who was now on her back, arm stretched over her eyes to block out the sun. He knee it something odd and when she lifted it up, she found the bra the brunette had been wearing the night before.

"Every time…" She mumbled to herself as she picked the bra from the bed and threw it in the general direction of the hamper.

She continued crawling as quietly and un-disturbingly as possible then she laid down on top of her, completely covering Remy's body with her own. She leant her head over to Remy's ear and whispered, "Baby Honey."

"Mmmm?" Remy groaned, unhappy at being woken up.

"Wake up." Allison kissed her ear then nipped at the lobe once or twice.

"No!" She tried to roll over, but the blonde's body prevented her from actually doing so.

"Yes." Allison whispered.

"No Al!" The grump monster came out, "I'm fucking tired! I just want to sleep! Leave me the fuck alone for like two more hours! Jesus!" This time, she didn't care that Allison's body was in the way; she rolled on her stomach anyways, causing the blonde to roll onto her side of the bed so she wouldn't fall on the floor, "It's only Easter; it's not that fucking important to two people that don't fucking believe in God. Fuck." She stuffed her head into her pillow, effectively ending the conversation.

Allison sat there a moment longer… she was stunned. Remy had never talked to her like that and not apologized immediately after before, or somewhere during her piss-rant. She got off her side of the bed and walked to the door. She turned around to her and tried not to let Remy know that she wanted to cry right then and there, "I'm sorry Remy. I thought Easter was…" She trailed off and mumbled under her breath, "I don't know what I thought…" She sounded heartbroken even though she tried her best not to.

She walked back to the kitchen. She turned off the stove and brought the pot over to the sink then let it fall with an obnoxiously loud crash. She took out a clean trash bag then threw all the Easter egg and tie-dying stuff away. She brought the bag to the apartment door, then left it there… she could get it later after Remy woke up and she decided she needed to flee. She then grabbed her ipod and climbed out onto the fire escape…ironically it was one of the best places for privacy.

She knew that Remy was tired, but she had never been so rude or callous to her before. She had never seen that side of the brunette and it scared her a lot. She looked at the ring on her finger and contemplated… She wondered if this was the beginning of the end.

Remy turned back on her back when she heard Allison's footfalls get smaller and smaller. She opened her eyes wide at the crash, _What the fuck?_ She then replayed the scene that just happened in her mind. _I am a fucking bitch…_ She looked at the ring on her finger that wasn't originally intended as an engagement ring even though that's what it turned out being. _She must fucking think I'm gonna bitch out more and more… She doesn't deserve that. Oh God! I fucking said Easter didn't matter…it does! Fuck!_ She got out of the bed and went to their closet. She pulled on her t-shirt that the made last year and some cut-off flannels then wandered into the main part of the apartment. She wasn't sure where Allison was. She knew she didn't hear the door open and shut, but she decided to start walking that way anyways. She saw the bag… then looked in the bag… _Well, fuck._ She picked the bag up and turned to go back to the kitchen. That was when she saw Allison sitting on the fire escape. _I should have known._ She thought as she continued. She put all the glasses back on the counter and the hard part was figuring out which fizzies went with what…she wasn't sure egg dye would look good on a shirt after a couple washes. Thankfully only a few broke in the bag and there was a picture on the egg-dye kit of what they looked like.

After setting everything back up, she turned to the sink and grabbed the pot of eggs. She put it back on the stove and turned the stove back on. Then she walked over to the movie collection and grabbed 'A Family Circus Easter' and 'Wil Cwac Cwac'.

_Now it's time to grovel…_ She walked over to the window and crawled out to the escape. Allison turned around and looked down from her position on the stairs that led down from the apartment above them. _Oh fuck… I made her cry!_ Remy wanted to cry now. She walked around and took two stairs up, then she sat on her knees—which was fucking uncomfortable considering the fact that these stairs were metal. She dove in between Allison's legs and circled her arms around the blonde's middle.

Allison stiffened and Remy sighed, "I'm sorry!" She said into her lover's stomach, "I didn't mean to be a bitch! I'm just so fucking tired! I haven't slept that long in like three months. I haven't gotten more than four hours of sleep in like three weeks… I just…" She looked up at the blonde, "Easter's not stupid. It's my favorite holiday aside from my birthday…"

"No it's not…" Allison said, "You like Christmas after your birthday. You're a present whore and you know it." The blonde tried to make it a joke, but it just came out with disdain, "You don't like Easter… you tolerate it because I like it… At least I thought you did…" She tried to pull from Remy.

"No Baby! I do! I didn't like Easter…I just thought it another Sunday until last year… Baby… I fuck up a lot of shit around me when people get close, you know that. I don't want to fuck this up… I don't want to fuck Easter over either. I swear to the God that we don't believe in that yes…aside from the holidays I get presents, Easter is my favorite… I think secretly it's my favorite even with the ones with presents…." She looked up at Allison.

"Why?" Allison asked in a disbelieving manner.

"Because I had never seen your smile so bright that I did on Easter last year…the only time I could compare last Easter to was when I proposed… Baby that smile of yours…" She brought a hand to her heart, "My God, it gets me every time…"

Allison bit her lip, "I just wanted to do what we did last year. It was fun… for me. But, if you don't want to do it, we don't have to do anything… I just wish you would have told me before I bought all that stuff…"

"Baby, listen to me… I do want to do it. I love watching you when you're happy… I love that smile… Easter makes you smile… I made you cry on the day that I'm guaranteed to get a smile from you… I'm sorry Baby… please!" She stood up, "Come inside… I got something to show you.." She brought Allison down the stairs, back inside the apartment and to the kitchen. She sat her down at the island and had her make extra sure that the fizzies in the cups were the tie-dye fizzies.

She watched as Allison looked blankly at the shirt she was rolling and rubber-banding. She took this time to talk some more, "I love you honey… I wouldn't be here and you wouldn't have a ring on your finger if I didn't…" She looked down at the floor, "I need to tell you something though… and I think you'll understand why I lashed out this morning… I swear on your life it wasn't you." Allison gave her an odd look, "What? You're supposed to say something you love most or yourself… I don't care about me as much as I do you…" She shrugged.

"What do you have to tell me?" Allison looked at her… Remy had been extra weird since she walked out onto the balcony.

"I got a tremor last night… House saw it and made me stay late doing all the paper work he hadn't done in three months…"

"He kicks people when they're at their lowest." Allison jumped off the stool she was sitting on, a new batch of tears fresh in her eyes as she rushed over to Remy, "Oh Honey…" She kissed her then pulled her tight into a long hug, then pulled back and slapped her face. Remy stared at her gob-smacked and confused for a moment before Allison began talking, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me! Or come home anyways… or have me come up there with you! Come here." She hugged her again, "Oh, bless your heart." She kissed everywhere her lips landed.

"Baby, I'm okay…" Remy pulled away a little so their lips to land on each other's, "I love you." She said as she pulled away.

"I love you too." Allison hugged her. "Tell me next time. I am here to be at your side… I'm gonna vow to be here through sickness and health… I'm gonna need to know when you're actually sick…when you have tremors… I need to be there for you…with you…"

"I know Baby… I'll call you next time…" Remy looked at her, "Let's dye shirts…" She said, changing the subject.

Allison knew she didn't want to talk about it anymore, "Okay…" She turned and saw the 64 pack of crayons with the sharpener on the box and the Easter coloring book next to the other cups Remy had set up on the other counter, "I bought you that for when you get bored while I work on my eggs… I also got us only a dozen this year… Figured I didn't need to wait nine hours for reward sex… I also got a new reward…"

Remy perked at all of this knowledge, "What is it?" Remy asked.

"Guess you'll have to find out…"

**AN: Alrighty… I don't believe I had really addressed the Huntington's in this story yet… I mean, yeah they've kind of talked about it, but I decided it was time to had some seriousness to the fluff… no worries, that's as serious as it's going to get… Their wedding will be coming up here in the next couple months and that will actually wrap this one… so… I do hope you like these last few chapters! As always thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Alright… I went on autopilot last night, and accidentally posted this chapter, but last night wasn't Jennifer's birthday, today is… so if you all got your notifications and found nothing, I apologize! I just wanted the UD date to be 4/12 not 4/11…**

**Anyways, I had some interesting feedback… we were all sad that Remy made Allison cry, and Crazy Heart 101 wants Remy to keep making it up to her… well, I figure Allison's birthday is the perfect way to go…**

**P.S. I've said this a long time ago, but I am using our lovely actresses real birthdays, that's why they are so close to each other and that's why they can't help being around St. Patty's and Easter…**

**P.P.S… Happy Birthday Jennifer Morrison, you are quite the amazing gentlewoman and scholar.**

'The tremor'… that's what they called it. It wasn't Easter until way, way, way later that day… Remy kept apologizing and Allison kept nodding and saying she knew Remy was sorry… but eventually, Remy wore the blonde down and she did eventually win a prize like she had the year before.

Well, Remy had continually apologized ever since 'the tremor'…at least once every time they saw each other at work… She really felt like the biggest jackass for ruining Allison's morning… Really, there are only like 13 holidays a year that they celebrate—seriously, there are! (There's Valentine's, Remy's birthday, St. Patty's, Easter, Cameron's birthday, Memorial Day, Pride, the 4th of July, Labor Day, Halloween, Turkey Day, Christmas, New Year's and of course back to Valentine's Day/the Anniversary)…and like…four of them don't even count… and one now doubles as their anniversary… But seriously that's thirteen days… thirteen days that Remy _has_ to act like a caring human being, and show Allison some extra love and let her do what she wants to do and go along with it, and she couldn't even do that on one of the six that matters to her fiancée the most…

"I'm such a fucking jackass." She muttered to herself as she got out of bed and got ready for her day off with her fiancée…they decided to take the day to get cracking on the wedding… and that was what Allison told Remy her birthday present would be… little did the blonde know that Remy had a present all planned out…

Allison had already been up for three hours making decisions on wedding plans that Remy couldn't care less about. Remy wanted the marriage not the wedding… Allison knew that. She had been married twice before and neither were her dream wedding…she wanted both…that didn't seem like a huge deal to her…she didn't understand why whatever forces were out there insisted on making her love life perpetually gloomy…even though she had Remy and was going to have her for the rest of the brunette's life, she didn't understand why she couldn't have her for longer. She looked over all of this shit that went into planning a wedding… then she started thinking about what her dream wedding actually was…or if Remy was right…maybe the wedding didn't matter, maybe just the fact that they would be married for as long as they were able mattered.

Remy walked out wearing her newest Easter tie-dye and some cut-off Daisy Dukes. She saw Allison's contemplative look and waved at her. When the blonde did nothing to acknowledge her, she walked over and sat down next to her. She moved her hand back and forth in front of Allison's face once more, "Baby?" She leaned in and kissed her lips.

Allison jumped and pulled away, "When did you walk out here?"

"Just now… wow you were really thinking hard…" She cocked her head to the side, "What's on your mind? My jackassery? I'm sorry…" She looked so defeated.

Allison looked at Remy. She gave the brunette a slight grin, "Honey… you've apologized enough for the tremor, okay? There was nothing you could have done to prevented it or to prevent where your brain went, alright… It's okay. It's not like Easter wasn't fun…" She took Remy's face in her hands, "You're not a jackass…" She looked off to the side, "All the time…" She laughed as Remy dropped her jaw and pulled from her, "No!" Allison reached out as the brunette stood up, "No… I was actually thinking about the wedding…" then she mumbled so Remy couldn't hear her, "Or lack there of…"

"I never would have guessed what with all the catalogs of everything from place settings to places…" She said as she looked at everything, "Why do you still have the places? I thought we already booked the place in New York…?"

"We did, but I didn't want to leave it by itself…or just with its few friends that we've made decisions from…" She looked at her brunette lover to find her smiling, "What?"

Remy leaned in and kissed her again, "I love you."

"I love you too." Allison said.

Remy stood up, "Look, Baby, I know we said that we'd plan the wedding today, but can we save it for later?...Like this evening? I want to hang out and do stuff that we don't get to usually do…"

Allison looked at her, "Sure…" she said after a moment of contemplation. _Maybe now I can decide if all I want is to be married and not necessarily do the entire planned wedding thing…_ "What are we gonna do?"

"Well…" Remy looked at her then pursed her lips to the side, "You want me to tell or do you want to just come along and be surprised?"

Allison started bouncing and clapping her hands, "Oh! Surprised!"

Remy laughed, "Okay… well, I think you might want to change into completely casual, totally able to ruin clothes…oh and don't wear your engagement wring…it's gonna be a messy day…"

Allison looked down at Remy's ensemble and walked to the bedroom. She came out in a ponytail and pretty much the same thing…except—

"Is that my tie-dye t-shirt from last year?" Remy asked.

"Uh huh." Allison nodded and grinned cheekily.

"How dare you take _my _t-shirt to ruin… I'm hurt, Al…" Remy pretended.

"Oh you are not…" Allison shook her head and walked over to her, "If this does get ruined, I'll make it up to you…" She said in her sexy voice. Remy perked up and looked at her, "You know I'm good on my word…" she continued.

"Have I told you I love you today? 'Cause I do…" Remy leaned in and kissed her hard.

Allison pulled away a little dazed, licked her lips and blinked slowly for a moment or two before fully releasing her. "I love you too…"

~0~0~0~

About a half hour later, Remy had driven them to a little colorful arts district and was walking her along the plethora of boutiques and restaurants and stores. She stopped them as they came to a place very similar to Color Me Mine.

Allison looked at her as she pulled the blonde in, "What?" Allison asked with the biggest grin on her face. "We're gonna paint stuff?" Remy grinned and Allison jumped on her hugging her, "How in the hell did you remember _that_ conversation? I told you that story like…a year ago almost! Yeah! It was right after my birthday last year, I told you that I used to always want a party at a Color Me Mine 'cause it there was one in a strip mall close to our house… and my parents never let me have one…" Allison looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Remy grinned even wider, "Yeah, I remember… I also remember telling you that we would do it for your next birthday." She smirked at Allison's reaction, "I put a pin in the things I know I'm gonna need later…"

Allison hugged her again and kissed her, "I love you." She said sweetly.

"I love you too." Remy pecked her once more before she pulled away.

At this point, one of the girls in the store came up to them, "Can I help you two?"

~0~

Remy and Allison walked around looking at everything after Remy paid the initial 'we supply the paint and the stations and the kiln; we need something to cover that' fee and they both wanted a lot of stuff.

"Bahaha!" Remy walked over to the shelf of the many figurines, "Look at this, Babe!" She picked up a gnome, "I could paint a lawn gnome! That's an instant classic!"

Allison laughed then shook her head. It was then she noticed another figurine, "Oh Baby look! It's so cute!" She pointed at an octopus that was clearly designed to be painted by a child.

Remy smirked and wrapped her arms around her from behind, "Paint whatever you want, honey…this is your birthday…" She whispered into her ear.

"Are you gonna paint too?" Allison asked.

Remy gave her an awkward look, "Of course darling, why wouldn't I?"

"Because…what if we spend too much?" She asked.

"Baby honey, we're not gonna spend too much, alright?" She grinned at Allison, "Al, this is your birthday…we're supposed to spend money on each other for each other's birthdays….you got me a fucking four-thousand dollar guitar—yes, baby, I know how much it cost you; don't look so surprised…and an amp." She shook her head, "The least I can do is buy you some fuckin' figurines or plates or whatever the fuck you want…"

Allison bit her lip, "Okay… I guess I can spend all your money…" She rolled her eyes at Remy's logic.

"Baby, I just want you to get and paint whatever you want to get and paint… you want the octopus, get the octopus. You want that elephant bank, get that too…you want the tea pot and for us to paint a set of plates, we're gonna do that…so just get whatever you want so you can spend the day doing crafty things that don't stress you out so much that you become a miss grumpy gills… I was already that enough for both of us earlier this week…"

Allison smirked and leaned into her, "I want the octopus and elephant bank and for us to paint a set of plates and cups…and I want you to paint the pitcher as well…then whatever you want to paint too…"

Remy laughed, "Alright, I will… should I get the skull bank, the converse bank or the cute little fluffy looking dragon bank?"

"Mmm, I think the dragon…I think my elephant will like your dragon more than that pirate skull…and the shoe would probably smell eventually"

Remy laughed again, "Okay…now…I'm gonna paint this lawn gnome…that's all there is to it…"

"Aren't you scared of lawn gnomes?" Allison asked as she watched Remy pick it up.

"Well, _Gnomeo and Juliet_ changed my outlook…and it's not like it's going to be in our bedroom…" Remy said, "And if I start to have nightmares or something…I'll smash it and throw it away…" She finished with a shrug.

Allison's brows rose in a bit of sadness, "You would just break your gnome?"

"If I'm gonna fight for my sanity..yeah, I'm gonna break the gnome…"

Allison shook her head, "Oh Honey…if the gnome tries to get you, I'll tell the octopus to wrap it's tentacles around him so that there's not escape…"

Remy bit her lip and tried to keep from laughing, "Do you hear us right now?"

Allison looked up and her and pursed her lips, "Aren't you glad we found each other and we're not becoming old cat ladies?"

This made Remy cackle, "Yes, thank God for that…" She leaned in and kissed Allison's temple. "Let's go paint."

About four hours later, Remy and Allison left the store to go eat. They decided on one of the many restaurants in the areas because they had never eaten around there before and all the food places looked amazing. They had asked the worker how long it would take before their pieces were fired and the girl said she would try to get them in tonight, but that she would call them when they were done. So, they were ready for food.

After they ate, they walked around a little bit and saw that a nearby park had become sight for a fundraiser. They decided to go check it out. They came upon a paint ball course. It was filled with hay-stacked walls and random cardboard cutouts. But this was not your normal paintball course… this wasn't even necessarily paintball… This was actually a bunch of water balloons filled with paint. It was a balloon war.

Remy looked over to Allison and saw the light in her eyes as she turned to her and tugged on her arm, "Oh Please Baby! We've already got paint on our hands! And we're in old clothes!"

"We're in my old clothes…and this isn't even old yet." Remy gestured to her shirt.

Allison looked at the purple black and blue swirl of the tie-dye then looked up at her with her puppy eyes…then the bottom lip came out and Remy was gone.

"Alright!" She said 'exasperated.' "If we have to…"

"Yes Baby! Come on!"

They proceeded to spend the next hour and a half throwing the remaining balloons in the buckets at each other… the people running the thing had over compensated for the expected numbers and had over half of the balloons the bought and filled with paint left… apparently people weren't planning on getting dirty on a Thursday afternoon. So, Remy bought them out and she and Allison walked away completely covered in drying paint.

They held each other's hands as they walked back down to the strip that the painting place was at and back to the car, "I told you it never hurt to always keep towels in the cars…" Remy said as she got in the trunk and threw a towel to her fiancée.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Allison shook her head.

They got in and Remy started up the car, "Thank you…for today…" Allison said.

Remy kissed the clearest spot on her paint covered hand, "Your welcome, Baby… I love you."

"I love you too."

"There's still more…at home." Remy said as she drove, "but uh…I think it will have to wait until after a shower."

"Mmm, a shower…" Allison hummed.

~0~0~0~

Three hours later…that included the drive…the process of carefully stripping and immediately throwing their clothes into the washing machine…and a careful tiptoe to the shower…then the actual long-ass sexy shower…and the putting on of their PJs and their rings once more, they were a mass of cuddles on their couch.

Allison decided it was time for a movie. "Oh! Yes… I want this one. I love Eva Longoria…"

Remy laughed, "Pop it in, birthday girl! You want popcorn?"

Allison turned around, "Was that a serious question?"

Remy raised her brows, "Yes?" She wasn't sure. When Allison's brows rose, she started explaining herself, "Baby, you're always changing your mind..I get so confused…"

Allison chuckled softly, "You're right, I'm sorry…yes. I want popcorn."

"Good." Remy said and walked into the kitchen.

She fixed their popcorn, then put a paper towel over the top…. Then she laid the rest of her presents down on top. It was more jewelry for her lady. Her lady could never have enough, she thought.

She set the bowl in Allison's lap and the blonde didn't look down as she went for the first piece of popcorn.

"Why the hell'd you put a paper towel…" Allison started, but stopped when she looked down, "What the hell's this?"

"The rest of your presents…" Remy grinned as she leaned forward and kissed Allison's nose. "Open 'em!"

Allison first took the smaller of the two boxes..smaller in length anyway. She opened it with the snap it gave and she gasped, "Honey…" She looked down at the hanging pear shaped diamond earrings that literally just shown as bright as stars looking right back at her.

"I figured they matched your engagement ring pretty damn well…" Remy said sincerely, "You like 'em?"

"Yes…" she breathed out.

Remy grinned and moved even closer then kissed her cheek, then her neck, then her earlobe, "Good." She whispered. "Open that one…" She pointed at the necklace box.

Allison opened it to find an onyx giraffe and a diamond giraffe with their necks wrapped around each other in an embrace, "OOOOOHHH!" She squealed, "look at them! They're so cute!" She traced over the animals.

"I was walking from picking up the earrings when I saw it…and that is exactly what I thought you'd say…" Remy kissed her neck once more, "You know that's us…as giraffes, right?"

"Yeah…" She kissed her.

"Happy Birthday."

**AN: As always, I want to know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: We have now come to an end with this story. I do hope that you all enjoy!**

"Gaaaauuh!" Allison let out a frustrated groan as she threw papers across the kitchen table and onto the floor.

Remy, who was getting a glass of water witnessed this frustration from across the room with raised, intrigued brows, "Honey?"

"WHAT?" Allison yelled then looked at Remy's even higher brows, "Oh… Sorry…" She said in a small voice.

"What is going on with you?" Remy set her glass down and walked over to the blonde kneeling in front of her.

"What is going on with me…" Allison turned her eyes to the table in a blank stare, but said nothing more.

Remy looked at the thrown papers, seeing that they were in fact wedding plans, "Every time you start to plan the wedding lately, you've gotten real frustrated…"

"I know…"

"Planning doesn't frustrate you though… I swear if you weren't a doctor, you could be a party planner…" Allison laughed at her joke—_Thank God!_—as Remy continued, "So again, I ask… what is wrong?"

"I…" Remy leaned her head down, trying to get Allison's eyes to look at her. And when she did, the blonde spoke again, "I… I don't thing I want…" she looked away, "I don't want the big wedding we've been planning. I don't want the big party with all the fancy, expensive food, and the snotty, snippy wedding planner lady treating it like an Army training facility…"

Remy laughed, "Well, Honey, that's fine…"

Allison looked at her with surprise, "What?"

"I said it's fine… We'll just call the guests, tell them that there is going to be a wedding, but it won't be on that date and to not worry about presents and stuff…"

"Alright, fine, but what about our license? It expires soon… we have to get married before May 30th…" Allison spoke with a sad enthusiasm.

"Alright, Honey, we'll get married before the thirtieth… honestly, dear, you're making a big thing out of nothing…"

"This is not nothing! This is our wedding!" Allison argued.

"Yeah…" Remy watched as Allison huffed and stood from her chair, beginning to pace, "And that means nothing to me…"

Allison swiftly turned and stared death into Remy's eyes, "There better be more to that sentence." She said in a low, deep voice.

Remy gulped and nodded, "There is." She tried to say but her voice ran away from her. She coughed a couple times and said it again, but her voice was hardly back, "There is!" She stood up and walked over to the blonde. She tried to take her hands, but Allison refused to let Remy touch her, "Alright…" She looked up at the blonde pleadingly, "You know how sometimes I watch _E! True Hollywood Story_?"

"Yes." The blonde said curtly.

"Well, Kelly Ripa's is one that I enjoy in particular. She says something in it that really struck a chord with me ever since the first time I saw it like… ten years ago or so… They had gotten to the point Kelly and Mark ran away to Vegas or somewhere and got married… they eloped. And Kelly said that the only regret she ever has was not telling her parents to meet her there, or something just as cute and along those lines.. Anyways… She said that she never wanted a wedding… that she wanted a marriage. And… I sat there as the commercial break came on and I said to myself, 'Kelly Ripa is the smartest woman ever.' Because she is… The wedding shouldn't matter… what should matter is the stuff after the wedding… the honeymoon being the beginning of course, then moving on to starting a family, dealing with the Huntington's—going through trials, yada yada, and always staying together… the marriage is all that has ever mattered to me, honey… I just wanted you to be happy; I wanted you to have the wedding you thought you wanted… So, when I say it's not a big deal, I don't mean it like, 'I could take the wedding or leave it; I'm fine where we are…' I mean it like, 'Whether lots of people are there, or no one but us, it doesn't matter because all I want is to be married to you…'"

Allison had tears in her eyes. She blinked and wiped them away as she leant into Remy, "I love you." She barely got the words out.

"I love you too." Remy said just a quietly.

The rest of the week and the next week was Remy and Allison calling everyone to tell them that they would be getting married, but they would not be getting married on that they. They were also apologizing if they already got them gifts and told them to return them immediately.

Remy and Allison then backed their bags and made their way to New York… they were going to get married there, then it was going to be recognized as a civil union in New Jersey… and if they ever moved, it would be back to New York, where it would, again, be recognized as a marriage… So, with their license in their duffles and train tickets in their hands, they boarded the train—Remy really, really wanted to ride in a passenger train, and Allison… couldn't say 'no' to her puppy eyes and jutted lip.

They found their spot and put their luggage above them, "See Baby, I told you first class was the way to go… we get to face each other!" She had a big grin on her face.

"Yes, yes we do…" Allison grinned at her fiancée's childish antics, "Don't you want to ride backwards?" She asked as Remy started to sit down.

"YEAH!" She dove into the opposite chair… avoiding the table between their seats.

The train ride was interesting to say the least. They did have fun though. After they checked into the hotel, they started to walk around the lovely island of Manhattan. Little did Remy know that Allison had a big surprise for her.

Remy was getting them a couple hot dogs as Allison's phone started ringing, "Hello? Yes! Hello! Well, we are actually just about to enter Central Park… Okay, yes, I think I can get her there. We'll see you…" Allison smiled a sad, yet happy smile, "You're welcome." She hung up and Allison turned to Remy, "Let's go." She said with a smile as she guided her through the park.

"Man, this place is awesome!" Remy said, "It never gets old." She smiled and looked down after she threw away their trash from their hot dogs. "Me and my dad… We used to take trips here and we would always walk the park… he would take me to that stage thing over there…" She ran over to it and jumped on the platform, "I don't know what it's called, but I would run around this thing and perform for everyone walking by…" She smiled at the memory and helped Allison on the stage.

"Baby?" Allison walked around her so that Remy would have to face the walls of the alcove they were in and not the 'audience' part of the stage thing, "What stopped you and your father from having that relationship that you had?"

Remy knit her brows a little bit, "I don't know… I came out to him when I was seventeen… He tried to act okay with it; he really tried to be okay with it. As a man of God, he did his damndest not to judge… and as a Baptist Pastor of our church in small town Mooers, New York, he worked at not judging even more. He'd let me bring my girlfriends and boyfriends home, but… it just changed us. It got to the point that I couldn't talk about personal life without him trying to dodge it, or talk about anything else and I could only take so much… I mean… I love my dad, don't get me wrong… but I can't talk to him about anything…"

"Don't you think that maybe he's changed over the years?"

"I would like to hope so, but I could never know for sure… because I could never make him as uncomfortable as I used to when I talked about…" She rolled her eyes, "And if I talked about you… my God, I might give him a heart attack and I don't want to do that to the poor shlub… I love him too much to lose him…" She shrugged, "Call me selfish…"

"But what if he's changed completely and what if he wanted to be here? What if he wanted to be here to see his daughter get married… or even to marry his daughter and her fiancée?"

Remy's brows knit together completely, "What?" She asked after about a minute of silence.

"Remy?" A deep voice called from behind her.

Remy stared at her fiancée for a second then turned around to face the edge of the stage she and her girlfriend were standing on. She saw her father standing just off the stage through her tears that came from her eyes suddenly, "Daddy?" She started moving slowly to him.

"Hi Baby." He smiled back at her with that happy, tearful grin only a father can pull off.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she plopped down so she was sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Well…" He said as he walked over to his daughter and patted her knee, "I was sitting in my office, writing the Sunday sermon a few months back and Jolene told me I had a very important call… So, I set everything aside and answered. The voice I heard was not anything like I was expecting. First, for some reason I thought I was going to be talking to a man… but instead of a man, it was this sweet young woman's voice that was filled with determination." He took his daughter's hand and squeezed it, "She told me that she was in love with you and that you had proposed to her… She said that more than anything else, she wanted me at the ceremony because she knew that more than anything else, you wanted me at the ceremony." He paused for a second, "Well, I told her that I was happy that you were finally happy, and that I wasn't sure I should go because we hadn't had a real conversation since you were seventeen. And then she said with the intense determination she'd had from the beginning that that didn't matter and I needed to get my head out of my ass and see that my little girl still needs me…" He had tears in his again, "So… after a few more calls with this young lady, I was convinced to come to the ceremony… and then with the last call I received, I was convinced to perform the ceremony… that is… if you let me?"

Remy was trying really hard to stop crying… but the floodgates had opened. Instead of trying to say anything at that moment, she launched herself into her still strong father's arms and they stayed like that for a couple minutes. When she knew she could talk, she whispered in his ear, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Baby." He smiled and held his daughter just a little longer before he saw the mess of blonde curls waiting off by the side, trying not to draw attention to herself. He pulled from his daughter and walked over to her, "And you, young lady…" He hugged her, "Thank you." He said sincerely.

"I didn't do anything." She said in the hug.

"No, you did. You told me what my entire congregation has tried to tell me since I let my little girl pull so far away from me…" He smiled at her.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Another meal, and a change of clothes later, Allison, Remy and Remy's dad, Jack were walking back through Central Park. Jack was wearing his Sunday best: a jacket, button up and slacks, Remy was wearing these white jeans and a 'French cuff Poplin' blue and white striped shirt that she got with Allison at Victoria's Secret when they went to pick out their wedding lingerie… they had yet to find their clothes for the wedding, but they both knew they'd have fun looking for their lingerie… Anyways, Allison was wearing white skinny jeans and a cream colored lace long-sleeve top.

They walked to the stage and found people gathered on it, "Damn, they should have like 'reserve times' for this thing…" Allison said then looked to Pastor Hadley, "Oh sorry!" She covered her mouth causing both Hadley's to laugh.

Remy sobered though, "Nah, I get the feeling those people came here at this time for a reason…" Remy said with a hint of knowing in her voice.

"Why Remy Hadley… do you know something about those people up there?" Allison asked as she started to recognize a few of them… all of them.

"Maybe…" Remy grinned and waved her arm, giving Allison permission to greet her family.

Jack wrapped his arm around Remy's shoulders, "Looks like you and your young lady have something in common… family is important to you both." Remy smiled and leaned into her father, "Yeah." She turned to him and hugged him, "Thank you for doing this daddy."

"Oh, now… thank you for letting me." He grinned as he kissed her temple.

They both made their way to the stage. After introductions between Jack and David, Elizabeth, Brody, Janae, KK, and Chad they got the ceremony underway. Elizabeth was hysterical… in both, she was cracking everyone up, and she was crying the whole time… but that was the reason she was cracking everyone up...

It got to the point when Jack was saying, 'Do you take this woman to be lawful wedded wife…' when Elizabeth said loud enough for passers by to hear, "Lord she better! We have been waiting too long for this one!"

"Mom!" Allison scolded like an embarrassed teenager.

"Well, Baby girl, we have!" Elizabeth started.

"Hey Elizabeth?" Remy looked over to her, interrupting the fight between mother and daughter, "I got this…" She winked at the older version of Allison before turning back to the blonde, "I do." She said as she wrinkled her nose and mirrored Allison's happy grin.

"And do you?" Jack asked Allison.

Allison looked at him, making sure he wasn't going to do the whole speech again, "Yea for sure, I do!" She pushed herself into Remy and kissed her.

Jack laughed, "Uhm, you may now kiss the bride…" He was shaking his head with a grin while he said the words.

After happy goodbyes and a rush to get back to the hotel room, Remy and Allison had gotten married. Remy had gotten to see her father again all thanks to Allison, and they both got to see Allison's family again all thanks to Remy. They had a very splendid honeymoon with lots and lots of sex… and when they got back, House asked for videos, like they knew he would…

And as they always say, while Allison and Remy did actually get live happily ever after thanks to a few trials that prolonged Remy's life span, the point is not that… The point is that they lived… And they never had to sit alone again…


End file.
